Das Fragen und Diskussionsforum
by dreamdancerin feat Aurelia
Summary: Heute in der Sendung: Narcissa Malfoy uuuuuuuund die Dursleys! Read & Review!
1. Frau R!

****

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die ihr aus den Büchern kennt, gehören Frau R. und die gehört sich selbst. Auri und Dreamdancerin gehören sich gegenseitig!

Folge 1

Stellen wir uns einen Saal vor.

Einen nicht übergroßen, aber auch nicht kleinen Saal. So, dass man ihn gut überblicken kann.

In diesem Saal gibt es eine Bühne und eine Menge Stuhlreihen mit bequemen Stühlen.

Die Bühne ist zur Zeit noch leer, bis auf ein paar Sessel um einen Couchtisch herum.

Die Stuhlreihen füllen sich langsam mit Gästen, die aufgeregt miteinander tuscheln.

Als alle Stühle besetzt sind, betritt eine junge Dame die Bühne.

Na ja okay, hüpft auf die Bühne wäre wohl passender. Applaus brandet auf, woraufhin diese junge Dame ins Publikum grinst und sich verbeugt.

Langsam ebbt der Applaus ab und alle warten gespannt auf die Dinge, die ihrer harren.

Auri: Halli hallo und herzlich willkommen zu unserem wunderschönen, superneuen und total interessantem FRAGEN- UND DISKUSSIONFORUM!!! Mit Special Guest: Frauuuuuu R! (Yeah).

*tosender und abertosender Applaus*

Frau R. betritt die Bühne und winkt ins Publikum. Dann schnappt sie sich das Mikro.

Frau R: *lächel wie ne Filmdiva* Danke, danke, nein, wirklich, zu freundlich.

Auri: *Mikro wegreiß* Ja, das reicht. Sie wissen hoffentlich, auf was Sie sich da einlassen?

Frau R: *blinzel* Wieso?

Auri: *grins* Das werden Sie schon noch sehen...*hehe* Aber fangen wir gleich mal an. Machen Sie den Disclaimer, Sie können das so gut...

Frau R: *geschmeichelt* Aber bitte. Alle Figuren, über die wir reden oder die vorkommen gehören mir. Nur mir. Warner Bros. hat die Filmrechte und den ganzen Quatsch, aber ansonsten gehört alles MIR!!!

Auri: Ähmmm, okay. Nun, ich schlage mal vor, wir fangen an mit den Fragen, und gehen nach der Pause zum Diskutieren über, in Ordnung?

Frau R: *Mikro schnapp* So, und ich mache die Moderation. Also, wer hat eine Frage?

Alle Hände schnellen nach oben.

Frau R: *blinzel* Ähm...Wer hat eine Frage, die nichts mit Band 5 zu tun hat?

Die weitaus meisten Hände sinken wieder nach unten.

Auri: *kann sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen*

Frau R: OK, nehmen wir die Frau mit dem ähh sehr eindrucksvollen Gewehr!

Die Gewehr-Frau erhebt sich. Sie hat einen großen Unterkiefer und ein kantiges Gesicht. Ihr Haar ist streichholzkurz und ihre Stimme laut und resolut.

Frau: Mein Name ist Schmidt. Mit dt! Darauf bestehe ich!

Frau R: Und ihre Frage ist ...?

Schmidt: KLAPPE! Ich war ja noch nicht fertig, also unterbrechen Sie mich nicht!

Sie zieht den Rotz hoch und sieht Frau R kampflustig an. Als keine Widerworte kommen, scheint sie zufrieden.

Schmidt: Im Internet gibt es so viele Fanfictions. Warum schreiben Sie selbst keine?

Frau R *verwirrt* : Aber ich habe doch das Buch geschrieben!

Schmidt: SCHEIßEGAL! Schreiben Sie doch einfach ne FF, damit wir wissen wie es weitergeht!

Frau R: Aber das BUCH kommt doch bald raus!

Schmidt: Nur Sie wissen, wie es weitergeht! Wir wollen es auch wissen!

Sie fängt an, mit ihrem Gewehr rhythmisch auf dem Boden herum zu klopfen und verfällt in einem Sprechgesang.

Schmidt: Gleiches Recht für alle! Gleiches Recht für alle! Gleiches Recht für alle!

Frau R: Aber das BUCH -

Schmidt *lauter werdend* : GLEICHES RECHT FÜR ALLE!

Frau R *ruft* : Hören Sie mir doch mal zu! Ich schreibe -

Schmidt *brüllt* : _GLEICHES RECHT FÜR ALLE!!!!!!!_

Frau R gibt entnervt auf, gegen Schmidt anzubrüllen. Sie gibt jemandem einen Wink. Von der Wand löst sich eine blonde Person mit Bomberjacke und schwarzer Sonnenbrille. Auf dem Rücken steht fett Security. Auf ein kleines Namensschild an der Brust ist ,Dreamdancerin' gekritzelt.

Dreamdancerin geht breiten Schrittes auf Schmidt zu und fasst sie am Arm.

Schmidt: Lassen Sie mich los! Sie können mir sowieso nichts tun. Die Armee hat mich hart gemacht! *fängt wieder an mit ihrem Sprechgesang*

Dreamdancerin hebt ihre Hand, holt weit aus, schlägt Schmidt hart auf den Mund und kleben bleibt- ein Pflaster!

Sie zieht sich wieder an die Wand zurück und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Ihr Gesicht ist ausdruckslos.

Frau R: Puuh. Endlich Ruhe. Gut, nächste -

Plötzlich springt Schmidt auf die Bühne, reißt Frau R das Mikro aus der Hand. Sie nuschelt etwas, packt ihr Pflaster und reißt es mit Schwung vom Mund.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Schmidt *schmeißt sich auf den Boden* : Auuuuuuuuua! Mein Damenbart ist ab. Mein DAMENBART!!!!!!!!!!

Frau R *schüttelt den Kopf* : Die Armee hat Sie hart gemacht?

Auri *entnervt* : Wer hat eigentlich die Gäste eingeladen?

Sie sieht fragend zu dreamdancerin, aber die zuckt nur mit den Schultern und baut sich neben Professor Flitwick auf, der leise summt.

Dreamdancerin: Hey Zwerg! Summen ist nicht erlaubt!!!

Schmidt *rollt sich auf der Bühne umher* : Helft mir doch! HILFE!

Auri gibt Dreamdancerin einen Wink. Die kommt mit einem großen Besen auf die Bühne, schiebt Schmidt von der Bühne in einen kleine Besenkammer und bleibt davor stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Auri: Na, das haben Sie ja SUPER hingekriegt, Frau R!

Frau R: Was kann ich dafür, dass die verrückt war?

Aus der Besenkammer *leise*: Gleiches Recht für alle!

Dreamdancerin klopft hart gegen die Tür und nickt Auri zu.

Auri: OK. Ich schätze nach dieser kleinen Eskapade brauchen wir alle eine Pause!

***WERBUNG***

Man sieht eine große, besonders häßliche Trolline, die vor einem Waschbecken steht, sich Wasser unter die Achseln und ins Gesicht klatscht und dabei "Dirrty" von Christina Aguilera grunzt. Die Trolline öffnet den kleinen Schrank über dem Becken und entnimmt ihm eine weiße Flasche. Sie öffnet sie ungelenk und schüttet sich den gesamten Inhalt über den Kopf. 

Plötzlich zieht rosa Nebel auf und hüllt die Trolline ein. Als er sich verzieht, sieht man eine blondgelockte Maid verblüfft in den Spiegel starren. Das Mädchen schnappt sich die Flasche und strahlt mit einem Perlweiss-Lächeln, die Flasche hochhaltend, in die Kamera.

Mädchen: PERASIL- Macht aus Ihnen einen völlig neuen Typ. Probieren Sie es noch heute!

***WERBUNG ENDE***

Man sieht Auri, mit einem Brot im Mund, die konzentriert auf den Boden starrt. Ein Mann mit einem Klemmbrett kommt auf die Bühne und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Auri hebt erschrocken den Kopf, starrt in die Kamera, schmeisst das Brot von sich und lächelt.

Auri: Willkommen zurück, beim Fragen- und Disskusionsforum! Gut, kommen wir zur nächsten Frage! Ja, Sie da mit der Harry- Potter- Brille!

Doch bevor der junge Mann, der nicht nur eine HP-Brille, sondern auch eine entsprechende Frisur hat, antworten kann, kommt Frau R auf die Bühne gestürmt, knapp hinter ihr der Mensch aus der Maske, und baut sich vor Auri auf.

Frau R: So. Einfach ohne mich weitermachen, was?!

Auri: Und ich dachte, Sie merken' s nicht.

(Währenddessen versucht der Mensch aus der Maske, Frau R fertig zu kämmen, was jedoch von ihr unwillig abgewehrt wird.)

Frau R: Hah! Ich! Joanne K. Rowling! Da musst du schon früher aufstehen, junges Fräulein! Und was machst du überhaupt mit dem Mikro, gib das mal her. Geh lieber und hilf Dreamdancerin, die kriegt das mit der Security eh nicht gebacken.

Dreamdancerin: Hey, ja?

Frau R: Na, wie kommen denn sonst die Weasley- Zwillinge in MEINE Garderobe?

Hinten im Saal ertönt ein zweistimmiges Kichern.

Dreamdancerin: Also bitte. Ich schlag mich ja mit Drachen und Stollentrollen und Perasil- Verkäufern rum, wenn Sie wollen, aber Weasley- Zwillinge... nee danke.

Auri *zwinkert Dreamdancerin zu*: Ja gut, ich glaube, da müssen wir beiden noch mal drüber reden... Viel Spaß noch bei der Moderation, Frau R. Der Mann mit der HP-Brille war übrigens dran. *klettert von der Bühne*

Frau R: Hier bestimme immer noch ich, wer dran ist, merk dir das!

Auri ist inzwischen neben Dreamdancerin aufgetaucht und verdreht die Augen.

Auri: *flüstert Dreamdancerin ins Ohr* Jetzt kriegt sie wieder ihre fünf Minuten.

Frau R: HEY! Das hab ich gehört! *kopfschüttel* Diese Jugend von heute...

Dreamdancerin und Auri im Chor: ...keinen Respekt mehr vorm Alter, nee, nee, nee, in meiner Zeit hätt's das nicht gegeben. *grinsen*

Frau R. ist erst mal sprachlos. Diese Gelegenheit nutzen die beiden Mädchen um sich in die hinteren Gefilde des Zuschauersaales zu entfernen und zwar in die Richtung, von wo das Kichern kam.

Frau R: *viele Blicke auf sich gerichtet fühl* Ähhhhhh, oh ja. Also, wer war noch mal dran?

Der HP- Brillen- Mann: Ich.

Frau R: Hallo, Herr Ich, wie lautet ihre Frage?

Herr Ich: Erstmal vorneweg: Ich heiße nicht Ich, sondern Landau und bin Korrespondent der FAZ. Wir arbeiten an einem Artikel über die Harry- Potter- Bücher und die darin auftretenden Unklarheiten und Fehler.

Frau R: *kühl* In den Büchern gibt es keine Fehler.

Landau *schmunzelt*: Ah nein? Wollen Sie Beispiele?

Frau R: Sie stehlen nur anderen Leuten ihre kostbare Zeit mit ihren dummen Bemerkungen. Haben Sie nun eine konkrete Frage, oder wollen Sie nur meckern?

Landau: Na gut. Dann vielleicht etwas, was alle unsere Leser interessieren wird: Ist die Arabella Figg, die Sirius Black im vierten Band alarmieren soll, die selbe Mrs Figg, die in der Nachbarschaft von der Dursleys wohnt?

Frau R: Das ist vollkommen irrelevant.

Landau *kritzel erst auf seinem Block, hört jedoch auf und schaut sie erstaunt an*: Wieso denn?

Frau R: Weil ich es sage! Sein Sie still! Der Nächste!

Landau: Sie behindern gerade die Pressefreiheit!

Frau R: Na und? Mach ich ständig. Der Nächste!

Landau: Das Publikum wird nicht sehr angetan von Ihrer Unfreundlichkeit sein. Und die FAZ hat eine ziemlich große Leserschaft.

Frau R: Aber keiner wird den Artikel von Ihnen lesen, zumal er schon ein so lächerliches Thema hat.

Landau: Hat er nicht.

Frau R: Hat er wohl.

Landau: Nicht.

Frau R: Wohl.

Landau: Eben ni- hicht!

Frau R: Eben do- hoch! Bäh!

Auri, die etwas zerzauste Haare und gerötete Wangen hat, kommt nach vorn gerannt und nimmt Frau R das Mikro weg.

Auri: *etwas atemlos und den Kopf schüttelnd* Wie die kleinen Kinder. Frau R, ich dachte wir hatten uns geeinigt, dass Sie alle Fragen beantworten.

Frau R: *trotzig* Aber nicht die über Band fünf.

Landau: A-ha! *kritzelt etwas auf seinem Block*

Frau R: Hören Sie sofort auf damit!

Landau: Ich denke ja nicht daran!

Frau R: Securityyyyyyyyyy!

Dreamdancerin kommt, sich hastig die Bomberjacke wieder anziehend und die Sonnenbrille aufsetzend, ebenfalls nach vorn gerannt. Sie bleibt vor der Bühne stehen und versucht, so securityhaft wie möglich auszusehen, was durch ihre _sehr_ zerzausten Haare ein wenig erschwert wird.

Dreamdancerin: Was ist?

Frau R deutet auf den emsig kritzelnden Herrn Landau.

Frau R: Nimm ihm sofort den Block weg!

Dreamdancerin wirft einen Blick auf Herrn Landau, einen weiteren auf Frau R und einen dritten auf Auri, die hinter Frau R heftig den Kopf schüttelt und mit den Lippen das Wort "Presse" formt. Sie verschränkt die Arme.

Dreamdancerin: Nö.

Frau R: *empört* Waaas? Du wagst es, zu widersprechen?!

Dreamdancerin schnippt sich lässig einen nicht vorhandenen Fussel von der Jacke.

Dreamdancerin: Wieso nicht? Machen Sie's doch selbst, wenn's Ihnen so wichtig ist. Würd ich Ihnen allerdings nicht raten. Der Herr sieht aus wie einer von der Presse und genießt die Presse-und-Diplomaten-Immunität.

Landau schaut kurz von seinem emsigen Gekritzele auf und wirft Frau R einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

Landau: Genau so ist es! *grinst von einem Ohr bis zum andern*

Frau R reißt der Geduldsfaden, sie springt von der Bühne, rennt zu Landau und versucht, ihm den Block wegzureißen. Im Nu ist ein heftiges Handgemenge im Gange und die beiden kampeln sich auf dem Boden.

Auri: Ähhhh, also ich glaube, wir beenden an dieser Stelle erst mal unser Forum, wegen, ähh, technischer Schwierigkeiten. Nächste Folge haben wir den weltberühmten Harry Potter und seinen besten Freund Ron Weasley als Gäste. Fragen können per Review hinterlassen werden! Zurück ins Studio!

In dem Glauben, die Kamera sei abgeschaltet, schnappt sie sich Dreamdancerin und rennt mit ihr, die sich am Boden wälzende Frau R ignorierend, wieder nach hinten.


	2. Harry und Ron!

  
***  
Disclaimer: Die bekannten Figuren gehören Frau Joanne K. Rowling, die   
gehört sich selbst, Dreamdancerin und Auri sich gegenseitig und die Fragen   
den Leuten aus der Group. Dazu muss man noch sagen, dass alle Gäste (bis   
auf Hermes und Leopold) wirklich existieren, also gehören sie sich auch   
selbst.  
  
Danke, für die Reviews!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Folge 2  
  
Flüsternd nehmen die Gäste auf den roten Plüschsesseln mit den goldenen   
Kissen Platz. Sie betrachten die Banner von Gryffindor an den Wanden und   
unterhalten sich leise. Das Licht wird gedämmt und ein Spotlight wird auf   
die Bühne gerichtet, auf der eine rote Couch und zwei goldene Sessel   
mitsamt einen Tisch stehen.  
  
Die Tür neben der Bühne geht auf und Auri kommt strahlend, mit einem   
Gryffindor-Schal um den Hals gewickelt auf die Bühne. Gleich hinter ihr   
kommt Dreamdancerin, eine Gryffindor-Hogwartsrobe an, die schwarze   
Sonnenbrille fehlt, aber dafür hat sie ein Headset auf.  
Auri: Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu der zweiten Folge des Fragen- und   
Disskusionsforums! Heute haben wir den weltberühmten Harry Potter, Retter   
der Schwachen, und seinen besten Freund Ron Weasley, Verfechter der   
Süßigkeiten, zu Gast.  
*Applaus*  
Auri *lachelnd*: Danke. Als erstes auf unserer Bühne- Harry Potter!  
Die Tür neben der Bühne geht wieder auf und in einem Schwall von Nebel   
tritt eine Person in den Saal.  
Auri: Frau R? Was machen sie denn hier? Ich habe doch ausdrücklich Harry   
Potter gesagt!  
Frau R *freundlich*: Ich dachte mir, es ist nett, wenn ich auch dabei bin.  
Auri *weniger freundlich*: Ist es nicht! Aber egal, setzen Sie sich dahin!   
Ach, und Frau R: Keinen Mucks! *räusper* Und noch mal- Harry Potter!  
Die Tür geht wieder auf, der Nebel fehlt diesmal und heraus kommt wirklich   
DER Harry Potter. Er tragt eine zerknitterte Hose und ein viel zu großes T-   
Shirt. Als er sich auf der Couch niederlässt, erkennt man deutlich seinen   
Drei- Tage- Bart und seine tiefen Augenringe.  
Die Fans kreischen und Dreamdancerin hat alle Hände voll zu tun, verrückte   
Mädchen davon abzuhalten auf die Bühne zu klettern. Zwischendurch brüllt   
sie etwas in ihr Headphone und durch eine Tür am Ende des Saales kommen   
Männer mit den typischen Security- Jacken angerannt und nehmen ihr die   
Arbeit ab. Das veranlasst Dreamdancerin sich auf der Bühne in einem der   
Sessel nieder zu lassen.  
Auri: Dreamdancerin, alles klar?  
Dreamdancerin *säuerlich*: Ob alles in Ordnung ist? Sieh dir doch diese   
wildgewordene Menge an!  
Auri wirft einen Blick auf eine der Hilfskräfte, der ein ohnmächtiges   
Mädchen aus den Saal trägt.  
Dreamdancerin: Und ich muss mich mit denen herumschlagen! Ich will das   
nicht! Ich will auch moderieren!  
Auri: Du kannst nicht -  
Dreamdancerin: Warum nicht?  
Auri: Weil ... Das diskutieren wir später! Bleib einfach da sitzen!  
Sie strahlt kurz in die Kamera und setzt sich dann neben Harry, der sich   
gerade eine Zigarette anzündet.  
Auri: Harry, es freut mich das du hier bist? Wie geht es dir?  
Harry: Scheiße.  
Auri: Ahh ... ja. Und warum?  
Harry *starrt auf den Tisch*: Der Erfolg hat mich kaputt gemacht. Seit die   
Bücher erschienen sind, verfolgen mich kreischende Mädchen, Unterhosen und   
Reporter.  
Just in diesen Moment fliegt ein Tanga auf die Bühne.  
Harry: Siehst du.  
Auri: Das ... Das ist ... *springt auf* Fragen? Ja, sie da mit den Harry   
-und Dracoactionfiguren!  
Gast: Hallo Harry! Mein Name ist Beruthiel! Sag mal, wann schnallst du,   
dass du in Draco verknallt bist?  
Harry *sieht sie trübe an* Warum sollte ich?  
Beru: Weil du es bist!  
Harry *starrt wieder auf den Tisch* Na, dann ...  
Auri: Gut, nächste Frage!  
Beru: Hey, das war aber keine richtige Antwort!  
Auri: Nächste Frage. Ja, sie da!  
Gast: Ich bin Maxine. Harry, warum bist du so hohl und hast dich in Cho   
Chang verliebt?  
Auri: Das tut doch nichts zur Sache!  
Maxine: Doch!  
Auri: Tut es nicht!  
Maxine: Doch!  
Auri *dreht sich zu Dreamdancerin um*: Ist sie nicht aus deiner Group?  
Dreamdancerin: Lass Harry einfach antworten!  
Auri: *schleicht zu Dreamdancerin* : Aber -  
Harry: *schläfrig* Ich kann nichts dafür. Sie stand mir auf den   
Quidditchfeld gegenüber und sah aus wie ein Engel!  
Maxine: Und?  
Harry: Da habe ich mich eben in sie verliebt!  
Stimme von hinten: Cho sollte vom Besen fliegen!  
*mehrstimmiges Kichern, Dreamdancerin eingeschlossen*  
Auri: Aha, DIE waren aber aus deiner Group!  
Dreamdancerin *lächelnd*: Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.  
Auri *dreht sich wieder zum Publikum* OK, dann nächste Frage! Ja, Sie, aber   
nur wenn Sie eine ordentliche Frage haben!  
Gast: Habe ich. Wie konntest du einen 20 Meter großen Troll mit einem   
Zahnstocher erlegen? Ich bin übrigens Sevvie.  
Harry *leicht verwirrt*: Das war doch mein Zauberstab!  
Sevvie *hat was lauerndes in der Stimme*: Ja, aber du hast ihn in die Nase   
vom Troll gerammt und dann war er KO! Das ist doch nicht normal!  
Harry: Vielleicht war Magie im Spiel.  
Stimme von hinten: Irgendwie logisch!  
Auri *entnervt* Hat noch jemand eine normale Frage?  
Gast: Ja, ich!  
Auri: Dann bitte!  
Gast: Hallo Harry, mein Name ist Kita Rimmkorn und ich bin vom   
Tagespropheten. Erzähl uns doch mal, wie dein Leben nach Hogwarts so   
aussieht. *stellt Feder auf ein Blatt Pergament*  
Harry: Tja, wie sieht es aus? Ich habe keine Ausbildung gemacht, war oft   
bei Frauen, die mit mir geschlafen haben, komischerweise wollten Sie Geld   
dafür, und es hat mich immer wieder auf Friedhöfe gezogen, wo ich über   
mein Leben nachgedacht habe, bis ich beschlossen hatte im Tropfenden Kessel   
anzufangen. Dort schrubbe ich jetzt die Böden.  
Kita Rimmkorn: Das ist sehr interessant. Danke.  
Auri: Gut, ich glaube das reicht erstmal. Wir sehen uns gleich wieder!  
  
***Werbung***  
  
Man sieht einen Mann neben einen Tisch stehen. Er starrt kurz in die Kamera   
und wendet sich dann nach rechts.  
Mann *brüllt*. "Elfriedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Das ist ein Fleckenberg auf   
der Tischdecke!  
Die Kamera fährt näher an den Tisch, wo ein kleines Häufchen Dreck mit   
großen Augen treudoof in die Kamera starrt. Das Bild wird wieder groß und   
eine Frau mit einer Sprühflasche erscheint. Sie sprüht etwas auf den Fleck   
und der verschwindet, mitsamt der Tischdecke.  
Ein komischer Geist mit Glatze taucht auf und nimmt die Flasche.  
Geist: Mr. Klopper! Und die Fleckenberge verschwinden!  
  
***Werbung Ende***  
  
Dreamdancerin *aufgebracht*: Ich sehe nicht ein, dass du dich hier oben mit   
den Gästen vergnügst und ich unten schreiende Mädchen aufhalten muss!  
Auri *versucht ruhig zu bleiben*: Du hast dich doch freiwillig gemeldet für   
den Security- Job!  
Dreamdancerin: Wir sind Partner! Ich finde wir sollten gemeinsam   
moderieren!  
Auri *langsam wütend werdend*: Tolle Partner! Gerade mal eine richtige   
Folge hinter uns und wir haben schon Streit!  
Frau R: Wenn ich auch mal was sagen dürfte!  
Auri und Dreamdancerin: RUHE!  
Frau R: Aber die Kameras laufen schon!  
Auri schiebt sofort Dreamdancerin unauffällig in Richtung Sessel.  
Auri: Willkommen zurück zum zweiten Teil des Fragen- und Disskusionsforums!   
Und hier ist auch schon unserer nächster Gast- Ron Weasley!  
Die Tür geht wieder auf und Ron erscheint im schicken, schwarzen Anzug. Er   
winkt freundlich und setzt sich neben Harry, der gar nicht reagiert.  
Auri: Hallo Ron! Wie geht es dir?  
Ron: Wunderbar! Könnte nicht besser sein!  
Auri: Dann scheint es dir ja besser als Harry zu gehen.  
Ron: Ja, das stimmt. Durch die Bücher hat meine Familie viel Geld gemacht.   
Ich bin heute ein reicher Mann!  
Auri *erstaunt* Wirklich? Das ist ja super! Aber vielleicht sollten wir   
jetzt zu den Fragen kommen!?  
Ron: Immer her damit!  
Auri: Ja, sie da.  
Gast: Ich bin Leopold Kraus. Ron, wie hat es sich angefühlt Schnecken zu   
kotzen?  
Ron *schlagt lässig die Beine übereinander*: Natürlich war es kein gutes   
Gefühl. Es ist wie, als wenn du brichst, nur mit viel Schleim und einer   
festeren Masse.  
Auri: *verzieht das Gesicht* Beurks! Gut, nächster!  
Beru *ruft*: Wann schnallst du endlich das du in Hermine verknallt bist?  
Auri: Du schon wieder!?  
Beru *grinst* Du wolltest eine Frage!  
Ron: Ohm ... *wird rot* Ich bin nicht in Hermine verknallt!  
Beru: Natürlich nicht ....  
Auri: Nächster!  
Gast: Ich heiße Hermes Götterbote -  
Dreamdancerin *prustet los* Hermes Götterbote? Wer nennt denn sein Kind so?  
Auri *zischt*: Sei still. Machen sie weiter, Hermes!  
Hermes. Ah, ja. Meine Frage ist, warum Sie sich im zweiten Film einfach den   
Text von Hermine wegnehmen lassen?  
Ron: Mit den Filmen habe ich überhaupt nichts zu tun und ich kann Ihnen   
versichern, dass es mir im richtigen Leben nicht passiert!  
Harry: Wer' s glaubt ...  
Ron *leise zu Harry*: Was willst du denn jetzt, Bodenschrubber?  
Harry *wird wach*: Bodenschrubber?  
Ron: Wer von uns beiden hat es wohl geschafft?  
Harry *triumphierend* Wer ist dem dunklen Lord hunderte Male entkommen?  
Ron: Das war nur Glück!  
Frau R: NICHT STREITEN!  
Beide sind schlagartig still. Sie sehen Frau R ängstlich an..  
Ron *leise*: Sie ist immer so dominant!  
Harry *nickt heftig*: Sie kann so gemein sein.  
Dreamdancerin: Das wissen wir alle!  
Auri nickt heftig und lächelt Dreamdancerin zu, die sofort zurück lacht.  
Auri *Dreamdancerin das Mikro hinhalt*: Willst du die Abmoderation machen?  
Dreamdancerin *strahlt*: Gerne! *nimmt das Mikro* Das war es für die zweite   
Folge vom Fragen- und Diskussionsforum! Nächstes Mal haben wir Hermine   
Granger und Draco Malfoy zu Besuch! Fragen bitte per Review hinterlassen!   
Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
Die Kamera fahrt nach oben und gleichzeitig nach hinten (so wie bei den   
Nachrichten). Man sieht auf der Bühne Frau R, die sich über Harry und Ron   
beugt, Auri und Dreamdancerin, die zusammen lachen und die jubelnde Menge.  



	3. Hermine und Draco!

  
Danke für die Reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Frau R und Auri und Dreamdancerin sich   
gegenseitig. Das Lied gehört der Sängerin.  
  
***  
  
Folge 3  
  
In dieser Folge ist der Saal in silber und gold gehalten und auf der Bühne   
ist eine Eisenstange aufgebaut. Die Gäste kommen nicht dazu, sich zu   
wundern, denn schon geht die Tür auf und Auri und Dreamdancerin kommen,   
bekleidet in farblich aufeinander abgestimmten Hosen und Oberteilen, auf   
die Bühne.  
Auri: Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu der dritten Folge vom Fragen- und   
Disskusionsforums! Nach der kleinen, ah, Diskussion in der letzten Folge   
habe ich ab heute ein zweite Moderatorin an meiner Seite! Dreamdancerin!  
*Applaus*  
Dreamdancerin *lächelt*: Dankeschön! Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid!  
Sie macht eine ausschwenkende Armbewegung und knallt gegen die Stange auf   
der Bühne.  
Dreamdancerin: Au, verflucht! Auri, was macht diese Stange hier?  
Auri: Das wirst du noch sehen. Es hat was mit -  
Sie beugt sich zu Dreamdancerin herüber und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
Dreamdancerin: Aha, alles klar!  
Auri *wieder zum Publikum* In dieser Folge haben wir Draco Malfoy -  
Sie wird unterbrochen von den, meist weiblichen, Zuschauern, die jubeln und   
pfeifen.  
Auri: Und Hermine Granger zu Besuch!  
Das gleiche wie bei Draco, nur das es jetzt meist Männer sind.  
Dreamdancerin: Als erstes kommt Draco zu uns auf die Bühne. Herzlich   
willkommen!  
Die Tür geht auf und Draco und hinter ihm Crabbe und Goyle kommen herein.   
Auf der Bühne bleibt Draco verblüfft stehen. Das Publikum, das zuerst noch   
hysterisch schreit, wird immer leiser, bis es verstummt.  
Draco tragt nämlich eine Weihnachtsmannverkleidung und Crabbe ist als Sonne   
und Goyle als Blume verkleidet.  
Draco *erstaunt*: Sollten wir nicht für die Kinder auf der Krebsstation des   
örtlichen Krankenhauses auftreten?  
Dreamdancerin *schaut komisch*: Nein, du bist hier bei dem Fragen- und   
Disskusionsforum!  
Draco: Mist, dann war der Termin erst morgen!  
Er fuchtelt mit dem Zauberstab herum und trägt kurz darauf seine üblichen   
schwarzen Roben. Crabbe und Goyle sind immer noch verkleidet.  
Auri *deutet auf die Couch*: Setz dich doch!  
Draco setzt ich sofort lässig hin und Crabbe und Goyle stehen immer noch   
doof da.  
Auri *zu Dreamdancerin*: Was machen die beiden eigentlich hier?  
Dreamdancerin *leise*: Keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie nicht eingeladen! *zu   
Crabbe und Goyle rufend* Hey, ihr da! Stellt euch woanders hin!  
Die Beiden glotzen nur doof, aber mit einem Wink von Draco stellen sie sich   
hinter die Couch.  
Auri *setzt ich auf den einen Sessel*: Gut, Draco, das mit der Verkleidung   
eben musst du uns erklären!  
Dreamdancerin *auf den anderen Sessel Platz nehmend*: Was willst du denn   
auf der Krebsstation für Kinder?  
Draco: Voldemort ist Schuld. Er will das ich gemeinnützige Arbeit mache,   
bevor ich ein Todesser werde!  
Auri *erstaunt* Voldemort?  
Draco: Ja, das musste jeder Todesser machen!  
Dreamdancerin: Und was willst du genau mit den Kindern machen?  
Draco: Ich werde ihnen selbstgebackene Kekse bringen, schließlich ist der   
erste Advent, und Crabbe und Goyle werden ein Lied singen!  
Dreamdancerin *kichert*: Sie wollen singen? Das muss ich hören!  
Auri *nickt*: Ich auch! Crabbe und Goyle! Singt uns das Lied vor!  
Die Beiden reagieren nicht und starren Draco an.  
Draco *winkt mit der Hand*: Macht ruhig!  
Crabbe und Goyle stellen sich vor den Couchtisch. Crabbe hebt die Arme wie   
eine Ballerina und stellt den einen Fuß? auf die Zehen. Goyle hockt sich   
daneben und versucht sich klein zu machen.  
  
Crabbe *singt*: Ich bin die So ~ one  
Ich bringe den Blumen Wo~ onne  
Ich strahle am liebsten den ganzen Tag  
Und bringe Blumen zum wa~ a~ achsen!  
  
Goyle öffnet zur selben Zeit die Arme, anscheinend sollen sie Blütenblätter   
darstellen und richtet sich auf.  
  
Goyle *singt*: Ich bin eine wunderschöne Blu~ ume  
Ich bringe den Menschen Freu~ eude  
Ich liebe die So~ nne  
Denn sie bringt mir Wo~onne  
  
Goyle beginnt ungelenk um Crabbe herum zu tanzen.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle: Wir bringen den Menschen Freu~ eude  
Wenn sie traurig oder ei~ einsam  
Dann sehen sie uns nur an  
Und stra~ a~ hlen  
  
Zusammen sind wir ein perfektes Pa~ ar  
Denn wir sind einfach wunderba~ ar  
Aber ohne Sonne kann die Blume nicht sein  
Darum gibt es uns nur im Doppelpack  
Oh~ ho, Yeah!  
  
Goyle dreht noch einmal einen Kreis um Crabbe und sinkt dann wieder in die   
Hocke.  
Publikum *lacht und klatscht*  
Dreamdancerin *lacht hysterisch*: Das ... Das .... Hahahahahahaha!  
Auri *grinst breit* : Das war wirklich toll. Und dieser Text, der war so   
poetisch!  
Draco: Die Beiden haben ihn selbst gedichtet!  
Dreamdancerin *wischt sich Lachträne weg* Na dann!  
Auri: Damit haben sie bestimmt viel Erfolg! Gut, nach dieser tollen und   
total spontanen Einlage kommen wir zu euren Fragen! Ja, du da!  
Eine Frau mit einem Slytherin-Schal erhebt sich.  
Frau: Hallo Draco, mein Name ist Alida. Hast du eigentlich ein Freundin?   
*schaut hoffnungsvoll*  
Draco: Nein.  
Alida: *noch hoffnungsvoller* Vielleicht, ja dann können wir ja vielleicht   
mal ausgehen!  
Buhrufe von den anderen weiblichen Gästen im Saal.  
Draco: Ich fühle mich zwar ... geschmeichelt, aber ich möchte nicht!  
Alida: Oh, aber vielleicht -  
Auri: Nächste Frage! Ja, du da!  
Ein Mann erhebt sich.  
Mann: Ich heiße Erasmus. Draco, warum benutzt du immer einen Rama-Deckel?  
Draco: Hä? Rama-Deckel?  
Erasmus: Ich vertrete die Theorie, dass du jeden morgen deine Haare mit   
einen Rama-Deckel nach hinten schmierst.  
Draco: Auf was Fans immer so kommen! Es stimmt aber nicht! Ich benutze   
Haargel!  
Erasmus: Zauberer- Haargel?  
Draco: Natürlich! Ich benutze doch nichts von Muggeln!  
Mann *springt auf* Warum hassen sie eigentlich alle Muggel und Muggelgeborene?  
Draco: Kein Kommentar!  
Mann *aufgebracht*: Wir wollen Antworten! *zu den anderen Gästen* Stimmt's   
Freunde?  
*totale Stille*  
*Stimme von hinten* Setzt dich hin. Wir wollen Draco ansabbern und du   
versperrst uns die Sicht!  
Mann *verzweifelt*: Ist es euch denn völlig egal, das er Muggel   
unterdrückt?  
*Stimme von hinten*: Uns reicht es, dass er gut aussieht!  
Mann: Aber -  
Mittlerweile ist eine Security- Person aufgetaucht, die den Mann auf seinen   
Stuhl herunter drückt.  
Security: Fresse halten oder Rauswurf, klar?  
Mann: Schon gut, ich bin ja ruhig!  
Dreamdancerin: Draco, stört es dich denn nicht, nur auf dein Äußeres   
reduziert zu werden?  
Draco: Nein, denn die, die mich kenne, wissen, das ich nicht nur gut   
aussehe. Ich bin auch klug, talentiert und gutaussehend!  
*Stimme von hinten*: Draco Rulez!  
Auri: Gut, dem kann ich nichts hinzufügen! Wir sehen uns gleich wieder!

  
***WERBUNG***  
  
Ein Mann mit einem Zahnpastawerbungslächeln und einem adretten Anzug erscheint.

Mann: Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren!

Sicher haben Sie sich alle schon einmal gefragt, warum einige Menschen auf die Seite des Bösen überwechseln und Todesser werden.

Die meisten von Ihnen halten das bestimmt für unverständlich, aber das ist es durchaus nicht.

Todesser zu sein hat viele Vorteile.

Zum Beispiel hat man eine gesicherte Altersvorsorge, den Anspruch auf Schadensersatz und Schmerzensgeld, falls bei den Aufträgen doch etwas schief gehen sollte, man lernt viele nette Menschen kennen und hat außerdem im Vergleich eine sehr viel höhere Lebenserwartung.

Alles gute Gründe also, noch heute Todesser zu werden!

*er hält eine Maske in die Kamera*

Außerdem erhalten Sie diese todschicke Todessermaske GRATIS dazu, wenn sie uns noch heute ihre Eule schicken!

*eine Adresse wird eingeblendet*

Zögern Sie nicht länger, Sie könnten es bereuen!

  
***WERBUNG ENDE***  
  
Auri (die aufgrund ihres Aufenthaltes hinter der Bühne überhaupt nichts mitgekriegt hat, genau wie Dreamdancerin, welche sich mit Draco unterhalten hat) *kommt aus der Tür neben der Bühne und stürmt zu Dreamdancerin*: Sie ist fertig!  
Dreamdancerin: Gut, dann könne wir ja anfangen *zur Kamera* Willkommen   
zurück! Im zweiten Teil der Sendung haben wir Hermine Granger auf der   
Bühne. Und hier ist sie schon!  
Musik wird eingespielt. Und wahrend Britney Spears die erste Strophe von   
'I'm a slave for you' singt, geht die Tür auf und Hermine kommt auf die   
Bühne. Sie tragt Hot-Pants, ein Bikinioberteil und High-Heels und   
beginnt lasziv an der Stange zu tanzen.  
Den männlichen Gästen, speziell Draco, fallen fast die Augen raus und die   
weiblichen Gäste sind eher erstaunt.  
Doch schon bald kochen die Gefühle im Saal über. Keiner hält es auf seinem   
Stuhl aus und alles tanzt und grölt. Auri und Dreamdancerin hupfen vergnügt   
über die Bühne, nur Draco sitzt wie in Trance da und starrt Hermine an.  
Es gibt heftigen Applaus für Hermine als das Lied zu Ende geht und sie sich   
neben Draco setzt, der sie immer noch anstarrt  
Auri *außer Atem* Das war toll, Hermine! Wo hast du so tanzen gelernt?  
Hermine *weder erschöpft noch verschwitzt*: Vor ein paar Jahren im Urlaub   
war mir langweilig und ich habe verschiedene Tanzkurse besucht. Mir hat es   
so viel Spaß gemacht, dass ich GoGo-Girl in einem Nachtclub geworden bin.  
Dreamdancerin: Und was ist mit der Bücherwurm-Hermine passiert?  
Hermine: Die gibt es immer noch! Ich habe über den Tag immer frei und da   
lese ich am liebsten ein gutes Buch!  
Auri: Wolltest du nicht studieren?  
Hermine: Eigentlich schon, aber alles ändert sich und jetzt tanze ich eben.  
Dreamdancerin: Wissen Harry und Ron davon?  
Hermine: Ja.  
Auri: Und was sagen sie dazu?  
Hermine: Harry findet es in Ordnung. Er mochte, dass ich mache, was mich   
glücklich macht und bei Ron hat es lange gedauert, um ihn zu überzeugen,   
dass die Männer, die mir auf den Hinter starren, zu meinen Job gehören!  
Draco *verträumt*: Und das ist wirklich ein schöner Hintern!  
Hermine *verwirrt* Malfoy, hast du was genommen? Ich dachte, du hasst   
mich?!  
Draco *wacht auf*: Natürlich hasse dich! Du bist einer meiner Erzfeinde!   
Wuhahahhahahaha!  
Hermine *beugt sich naher zu Draco*: Geht es dir wirklich gut?  
Draco *springt auf* Natürlich! Ich muss nur mal schnell ... auf die   
Toilette! *stürmt raus*  
Dreamdancerin: Und uns ist klar, was er da will!  
Auri *stupst sie an* Mach lieber die Fragen!  
Dreamdancerin: Schon gut! Ja, du da bitte!  
Frau: Hallo mein Name ist Gervasia. Eigentlich habe ich keine Frage,   
sondern ein Anliegen!  
Hermine: In Ordnung, was ist es?  
Gervasia: Ich mochte, dass du nie etwas mit Draco anfängst!  
Hermine: Warum sollte ich? *lacht* Ich glaube diesen Wunsch kann ich dir   
erfüllen!  
Gervasia *erleichtert*: Danke!  
Draco *kommt wieder*: Was war die Frage?  
Hermine: Es war ein Anliegen. Nämlich das wir nie was miteinander anfangen!  
Draco: Phhhhhhhhhh! Niemals! Doch nicht mit einem Schlamm *****!  
Auri: Keine Beleidigungen! Das wird zensiert!  
Draco: Das ist doch totaler sch***! Was soll den diese Ka****? Wieso den   
keine Beleidigungen? Ich kann sie doch Schlamm****** nennen, wenn ich will!  
Auri: *verärgert* Kein Dinger, Draco! Du fliegst gleich raus!  
Draco: ****************Piep***********************  
Auri: Das war zu viel! Du fliegst raus!  
Draco wird von zwei Security-Personen rausgeworfen, melodisch untermalt   
von Piep-Tönen.  
Auri: Irgendwas machen wir falsch! Wieso fliegt eigentlich immer einer   
raus?  
Dreamdancerin *zuckt mit den Schultern*: Das ist eine gute Frage. Ich   
schätze, wir müssen mal unser Konzept überarbeiten.  
*Stimme aus dem off*: Macht gefälligst weiter!  
Dreamdancerin: Schon gut, Herr Aufnahmeleiter! Nächste Frage? Ja, Sie da!  
Mann: Ich heiße Korudon. Hermine, was ist eigentlich mit Viktor Krum   
passiert?  
Hermine *peinlich berührt*: Das ist nicht gut gegangen.  
Korudon *neugierig*: Was ist denn passiert?  
Hermine *noch peinlicher berührt*: Tja, äh ... als ich ihn in Bulgarien   
besuchen wollte, da hat ... äh ... ein Bekannter einen Ausraster bekommen   
und nach einem heftigen Streit bin ich doch gefahren, habe dann aber   
festgestellt, dass Viktor nicht so .. Wir passen auf lange Sicht gesehen   
einfach nicht zusammen!  
Korudon: War dieser Bekannter vielleicht Ron?  
Hermine: Ist das denn so wichtig?  
Korudon: Mich würde es interessieren!  
*allgemeines Kopfnicken im Publikum*  
Hermine: Na gut, er war es! Ändert das jetzt irgendwas?  
Frau *erhebt sich*: Ich bin Anuschka. Ich finde es ändert was! Merkst du   
denn nicht, dass Ron in dich verliebt ist? Das hat er letzte Folge   
eindeutig zugegeben!  
Dreamdancerin: Na, das stimmt so nicht! Er hat es nicht zugegeben!  
Anuschka: Doch hatte er! Hermine, weißt du es nicht?  
Hermine *verwirrt*: Ich finde diese Unterstellung albern!  
Anuschka: Es stimmt aber!  
Hermine *zu Auri*: Ist die Sendezeit nicht bald um?  
Auri: *schaut auf Uhr*: Noch vier Minuten. Wir konnten noch ein Frage -  
Hermine *heftig*: Nein!  
Auri: Schon gut, schon gut! *steht auf* Das war es für die 3. Folge des   
Fragen- und Disskusionsforums! Nächste Folge haben wir Albus Dumbledore und   
Minerva McGonagall zu Besuch! Bis dann und bleibt sauber!  
dreamdancerin *verwirrt*: Bleibt sauber?  
Auri: Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen!  
Dreamdancerin: Na gut, meinetwegen. *zur Kamera* Ciao, bis zur nächsten   
Folge.  
Beide winken freudig in die Kamera. Im Hintergrund sitzt Hermine in   
Gedanken auf der Couch und da hinter stehen immer noch Crabbe und Goyle.


	4. Dumbledore und McGonagall!

Kapitel 4!

Dreamdancerin und Aurelia kommen auf die Bühne, und scheinen ausgesprochen gut drauf zu sein.

Dreamdancerin *schnappt sich das Mikro*: Hallo und willkommen zur nunmehr vierten Folge unseres Fragen- und Diskussionsforums! Danke, dass Sie auch heute wieder die Zeit gefunden haben, her zu kommen und bei uns zu sein!

Auri: Ja, schon gut, fang mal an, sonst schnauzt der Herr Regieassistent wieder rum.

*Stimme aus dem Off*: Hey, ja? Nehmt euch mal'n bissel zusammen, Mädels, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass die Wiederholung von den Teletubbies gesendet wird!

Auri: Siehste? Gib mal her. *nimmt Dreamdancerin das Mikro weg, während diese die Arme verschränkt* Heute dürfen wir, wie schon angekündigt, zwei neue Gäste begrüßen! Und zwar-

Doch weiter kommt sie nicht, da durch eine Tür neben der Bühne Frau R hinein stürmt, ihr schönstes Breitmaulfroschlächeln auf den Lippen.

Dreamdancerin *zu Auri*: Wie ist die denn aus dem Besenschrank gekommen? 

(Anmerkung der Autoren: Wenn sie zu nervig wird, sperren wir sie immer da ein.)

Auri: Keine Ahnung.

Frau R: So, ihr Hübschen, ihr nehmt das und ich kriege das Mikro! *drückt Dreamdancerin ein Bündel Computerseiten in die Hand und nimmt der perplexen Auri das Mikro weg* Hallo liebes Publikum! Die eingeladenen Gäste sind total unwichtig, denn Sie haben heute die einmalige Gelegenheit, MICH noch einmal mit Ihren Fragen zu durchlöchern!

(Blablabla, wenden wir uns lieber den Mädels zu.)

Auri schaut neugierig über Dreamdancerins Schulter und ihre Augen weiten sich genau wie die Dreamdancerins, als sie auf das Titelblatt des Manuskriptes sieht.

Auri und Dreamdancerin *gemeinsam ungläubig und fast ehrfürchtig flüsternd*: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix?!

Ungefähr eine halbe Minute lang starren sie beide total sprachlos auf das Titelblatt. Dann kommt Auri langsam zu sich.

Auri: Los, schlag' s auf!

Gemeinsam über das Manuskript gebeugt, lesen sie gierig die erste Seite, während sich Frau R vorne auf der Bühne köstlich amüsiert (das Publikum nicht so, da es schon die Halse reckt, was die beiden da wohl in der Hand haben).

Auri *nach circa einer halben Seite, empört*: Hey! Das ist der Anfang von Band Eins!

Dreamdancerin: Quatsch nicht!

Auri: Du hast es anscheinend nicht auf Englisch gelesen! Aber glasklar!

Auri marschiert nach vorne, nimmt Frau R das Mikro weg und schaltet es aus, in der Absicht, zu verhindern, dass sich das Publikum von ihrem Streit gelangweilt fühlt. Sie erreicht jedoch genau das Gegenteil, denn das Publikum ist mucksmäuschenstill um auch ja nichts zu verpassen.

Auri: Denken Sie, wir sind blöd?! Uns so ein Fake unterzuschieben!

Frau R *grinsend*: Hat aber ziemlich gedauert. Außerdem, was heißt hier Fake? Das ist immerhin das Original, MEIN erster Ausdruck, ja? Sogar das Titelblatt ist das Original, nur halt auf dem falschen Buch. Eine Menge Leute wurden da viel Geld für zahlen.

Dreamdancerin hat sich das inzwischen auch überlegt und bewegt sich unauffällig in Richtung Tür neben der Bühne. Doch einige Leute, vor allem die in den vorderen Reihen, haben mitgekriegt, was Frau R da gesagt hat und stürzen sich auf Dreamdancerin. Die, die nichts mitgekriegt haben, rennen zum Teil mit vor, weil sie einfach der Masse folgen, oder bleiben relativ erstaunt über den plötzlichen Aufruhr auf ihren Stühlen sitzen.

Zum Glück eilen die Securities schnell herbei und können Dreamdancerin so vor dem schrecklichen Erdrückungstod retten. Jedoch ist nun die Bühne umlagert von kreischenden Fans und es kann niemand hinauf noch hinunter.

Dreamdancerin: Na toll. Müssen Sie das so laut ausposaunen? Wie kriegen wir jetzt die Leute wieder ruhig?

Frau R: *schulterzuck* Ist nicht mein Problem.

Auri: Ähm, ich glaube, wir machen mal ne kurze Pause.

Das Bild wird schwarz. Dann erscheinen die bunten Querstreifen und der charakteristische Piepton.

Eine schwarze Schrift lauft über den Bildschirm: Technische Störung. Bitte haben Sie etwas Geduld.

Danach wird der Bildschirm wieder schwarz und nur eine leichtes Rauschen ist zu vernehmen.

Plötzlich ist das Bild wieder da. Ein neuer Mensch ist dazugekommen, ein Mann mit einem flauschigen Pullover mit Zickzackmuster, um den Hals gehängten Headset und einem Klemmbrett in der Hand. Er fuchtelt wild damit herum und redet auf die beiden Moderatorinnen ein. Frau R steht daneben und lacht sich ins Fäustchen, während vor der Bühne das Publikum langsam von den Securities zurückgedrängt wird.

Mann: Und ich sag' s euch noch mal: So geht das nicht weiter! Andauernd macht ihr hier irgendeinen Quatsch, was keinen interessiert, irgendwelche Fuzzies kommen in den Backstagebereich und fuchteln mit komischen Holzstäben rum, woraufhin alles in die Luft fliegt, außerdem reißen die die ganzen Tontechniker auf, und zu allem Überfluss wird auch noch die Einrichtung demoliert, wie jetzt grade!

Auri *recht kleinlaut*: Ja, Kurt. Aber wenn die Gäste nun mal-

Kurt: Quatsch! Kein Aber! Noch so' n Ding und ihr seid abgesetzt! Dann kommt die Teletubbiewiederholung...*kriegt einen ganz verträumten Ausdruck in die Augen*... Laa- Laa...A-oh...

Dreamdancerin *rüttelt ihn ziemlich ungehalten an der Schulter*: Kommen Sie wieder auf den Teppich! Und kriegen Sie sich mal' n bisschen ein, ja? So schlecht sind wir nun auch wieder nicht!

Frau R: Seid ihr wohl!

Dreamdancerin: Klappe! Ich rede! Also, Kurt, was können wir denn dafür, dass irgendwelche Leute in den Backstagebereich kommen? Schnauzen Sie mal lieber den Mann vom Eingangstor an, der die reingelassen hat! Oder sorgen sie dafür, dass die Türen abgeschlossen sind! Wir sind schließlich die Künstler und nicht für solche profanen Zwecke da! Wir schaffen Kunst, verstanden? Und wenn Sie uns noch mal so blöd kommen, gehen wir zum Chef! 

Und jetzt ab in ihren Schaltraum! *sie wendet sich mit funkelden Augen Auri zu*

Ja, was ist denn?

Auri, die schon eine ganze Weile schüchtern an Dreamdancerins Ärmel gezupft hat, zeigt auf die Kamera.

Auri: Wir sind, glaub ich, schon wieder auf Sendung.

Kurt: *hängt sich das Headset richtig über den Kopf* Was?! Warum seid ihr schon auf Sendung gegangen, ihr *************Piep**********?!

Er lauft von der Bühne herunter (die Fans haben sich entweder wieder so weit beruhigt, dass sie sich hinsetzen konnten oder wurden rausgeschmissen, so dass keine mehr Gefahr besteht) und durch die Tür daneben.

Dreamdancerin: O-kay. *wendet sich an Frau R* Also, zuerst einmal: Sie verschwinden von der Bühne, aber schleunigst!

Sie funkelt sie böse an, woraufhin Frau R das mal lieber tut. Das Manuskript nimmt sie jedoch mit.

Dreamdancerin *nimmt Auri das immer noch ausgeschaltete Mikro aus der Hand und schaltet es wieder ein*: Nach einigen - äh, Schwierigkeiten, darf ich nun endlich unseren ersten Gast begrüßen!

Auri: Hey! Das wollte ich machen!

Dreamdancerin: Das diskutieren wir nachher aus. Begrüßen Sie nun endlich: Albus Dumbledore!

Dumbledore kommt herein, lächelt und winkt ins Publikum. Er setzt sich auf die Couch, auf der in der letzten Sendung die anderen Gäste saßen, Dreamdancerin und Auri nehmen links und rechts neben ihm Platz.

Dreamdancerin: Herzlich willkommen beim Fragen- und Diskussionsforum! Darf ich Ihnen eine kleine Erfrischung anbieten?

Sie reicht ihm strahlend einen Teller voll leckerer Plätzchen, Törtchen und Süßigkeiten, der bis eben auf dem kleinen Couchtisch gestanden hat. Doch Dumbledore kriegt zu ihrem Erstaunen einen ganz entsetzten Blick und wehrt hastig ab.

Dumbledore: Nein, nein, lieber nicht.

Dreamdancerin *verwirrt*: Aber ich dachte, Sie lieben Süßigkeiten?

Dumbledore: Ja, schon. Aber, ähüm... *er beugt sich zu Dreamdancerin und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr*

Auri: Hey! Ihr grenzt mich aus! Ich will' s auch wissen!

Dumbledore beugt sich nun auch zu Auri und flüstert ihr ebenfalls ins Ohr; sie kriegt daraufhin einen ganz bedauernden Blick.

Auri: Sie Ärmster. Aber ich kenne da eine gute Adresse für Sie, ganz in der Nähe. *Gibt ihm eine Visitenkarte, die er kurz betrachtet und erfreut einsteckt*

Auri *nimmt Dreamdancerin, die mit einem "es ist doch schade drum" Blick auf den Süßigkeitenteller blickt, unbemerkt das Mikro weg* Na gut, machen wir erst Werbung und dann kommen wir zu den Fragen. Bis gleich!

***WERBUNG***

Man sieht einen Mann in einem häßlichen Studio, der wie eine Glühbirne strahlt.

Moderator *schaut offensichtlich auf ein Plakat neben der Kamera*: Die Schwestern des Schicksals! Just good Music!

Man sieht Frauen mit zerrissenen Umhängen. Sie spielen wild auf einem Schlagzeug, mehreren Gitarren, einer Laute, einem Cello und einigen Dudelsäcken.

Eine Frau am Dudelsack spielt besonders animalisch und als die Kamera an sie heranzoomt, öffnet sie den Mund und die Kamera fahrt in die Mundhöhle. 

Alles ist kurz schwarz. Plötzlich wird eine Schrift eingeblendet:

Die Schwestern des Schicksals - Schicksalsschwestern

***WERBUNG ENDE***

Auri: Willkommen zurück zum Fragen- und Diskussionsforum. Als Gast: Albus Dumbledore! Irgendwelche Fragen?

Ein kleines Mädchen *ruft rein*: Was ist denn mit den Süßigkeiten? Ist etwa Kanariencreme drin?

Dumbledore lacht, verzieht aber gleich schmerzlich das Gesicht und sagt nur: Nein, glaube ich nicht. Obwohl ... wenn ich mir die Liaison der beiden Moderatorinnen hier angucke... könnte schon möglich sein.

Dreamdancerin: Aber die Jungs haben uns versprochen, nichts anzurühren, was wichtig für die Sendung ist!

Dumbledore *wirft ihr einen belustigten Blick zu*: Und Sie schenken diesen 

beiden tatsächlich Vertrauen?

Zwei Stimmen von hinten, synchron: Hey, ja? Das ist 'ne Unterstellung!

Dumbledore *in Richtung der beiden Stimmen*: Und wo wir einmal beim Thema sind -

Auri: Nächste Frage! Ja, Sie da!

Eine Frau mit Hornbrille und Schlamperpulli steht auf.

Frau: Ich wollte im Namen unseres Harry-Potter-Charaktere-besonders-Albus-Dumbledore-Fanclubs aus Hinterfuffzigen fragen, warum Sie darauf bestehen, das Harry jedes Jahr in den Ferien wieder zu den Dursleys zurück muss!

Dumbledore: Das ist eine etwas längere Geschichte.

Dreamdancerin: Erzahlen Sie ruhig, wir haben Zeit. Kurt schaut sich bestimmt grade wieder sein Tubbievideo an, anstatt sich um die Anweisungen des Regisseurs zu kümmern, und kriegt nichts mit.

Dumbledore: Nun gut. Also, eigentlich begann alles damit, dass Harrys Mutter -

Er wird schon wieder unterbrochen, aber diesmal von Frau R, die wieder auf 

die Bühne gestürmt kommt und ihm das Wort abschneidet.

Frau R: Ruhe, Albus! *wendet sich an die Frau aus Hinterfuffzigen* Das ist eine Fünfter-Band-Frage und damit nicht zulässig! *wendet sich strahlend an Dreamdancerin und Aurelia, welche ziemlich verärgert über die erneute Störung sind* Ich bleibe mal lieber hier, am Ende plaudert der noch alles aus, und das wurde den Zuschauern nur den Lesespaß nehmen, nicht wahr.

Dreamdancerin: Nein! Sie verschwinden! Security!

Einige Leute von der Security kommen auf die Bühne, schnappen sich die sich wehrende Frau R und schleifen sie von der Bühne.

Frau R *leiser werdend*: Ich krieg euch schon noch!

Dreamdancerin *relativ stolz und sogar ein wenig verträumt*: Aus meiner Ausbildung, die Securities!

Auri: Tja, weißt du, in der Security-Ausbildung sind doch deine Fähigkeiten eigentlich auch gar nicht schlecht aufgehoben, oder?

Dreamdancerin *wacht auf*: Was? Oh, nein, meine Liebe, vergiss es. Und überhaupt, warum haben wir eigentlich nur ein Mikro, wo wir doch zwei Moderatorinnen sind?

Auri *schulterzuck*: Der Chef ist Schuld. Er hat gesagt, wir müssen sparen.

Dreamdancerin: So! Wir müssen sparen und Kurt kauft - auf Firmenkosten, wohlgemerkt - sämtliche Tubbie-Fanartikel!?

Auri: Na, sag das doch nicht mir! Sag's ihm!

Dreamdancerin: Und genau das werde ich jetzt auch tun! Du hältst die Stellung!

Auri: *salutiert* Ja, Ma'am!

Dreamdancerin stapft von der Bühne und Auri grinst sich einen ab.

Auri: *wirft einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und runzelt kurz die Stirn, fängt sich aber gleich und lächelt strahlend ins Publikum* Okay, also nun endlich zu unserem zweiten Gast! Professor McGonagall!

Nichts geschieht.

Auri *räusper*: Ä-häm! Professor McGonagall!

Immer noch geschieht nichts.

Auri runzelt die Stirn nun schon etwas länger und drückt Dumbledore das Mikro in die Hand.

Auri: Machen Sie mal bitte weiter, ja? Bin gleich wieder da.

Sie läuft auf die nun schon hinreichend bekannte Tür neben der Bühne zu und verschwindet aus dem Blickfeld.

Dumbledore *sieht Auri einen Moment hinterher und strahlt dann ins Publikum*: So, da die beiden Moderatoren weg sind, muss ich wohl den Alleinunterhalter spielen! Was könnte ich denn machen? *denkt nach* Ah, ich weiß! Ich erzähle ein Märchen! Es war einmal -

*Dreamdancerins Stimme aus dem Off*: Das machen sie nicht! Ich bekomme hier oben alles mit!

Dumbledore *beleidigt*: Menno! Was soll ich dann sonst tun?

Dreamdancerin: Beantworten Sie Fragen!

Dumbledore: Gute Idee! Ja, Sie da!

Ein Mann mit einer Dauerwelle steht auf.

Mann: Professor Dumbledore -

Dreamdancerin *brüllt*: Aha, Kurt! Da sind Sie ja endlich! Und was sehen Sie schon wieder? Das Teletubbie- Video! War ja klar? Können Sie sich eigentlich einmal um das Forum kümmern? Nur einmal? Wenn das so weiter geht, lassen wir Sie feuern!

Kurt *leise*: Ihr könnt mich nicht feuern!

Dreamdancerin *noch lauter*: Und was wir alles können! Das würden Sie nicht glauben! Wir können zum Chef gehen! Und dann ist es aus mit den Teletubbiefanartikeln!

Kurt *schluckt*: Bitte nicht zum Chef! Ich mache alles, was ihr wollt!

Dreamdancerin: Na, dann: Wir fordern mehr Gehalt, größere Garderoben mit Sauna, zwei Masseure, natürlich groß, gut gebaut und braun gebrannt, Farbfernseher, Stereoanlage und unbegrenzten Gummibärchenvorrat, einen neuen Kaffeeautomaten auf dem Flur, der Alte ist nämlich kaputt, bezahlten Urlaub von der Firma und ein zweites Mikrofon! Klar?

Kurt: Wie soll ich das denn anstellen?

Man hört etwas laut krachen.

Kurt *hastig* Geht in Ordnung! Ich kümmere mich um alles!

Dreamdancerin: Warum nicht gleich so! Uups, das Mikro zum Studio war ja noch an!

Man hört es klicken.

Dumbledore: Das Mädel muss ich mal nach Hogwarts holen, wenn Flitwick wieder Streß macht!

Auri erscheint in der Tür neben der Bühne.

Auri *zu Dumbledore*: Und wie lief es? Viele Fragen geschafft?

Dumbledore: Na ja, wir wurden ... unterbrochen.

Auri *verwirrt* Wie jetzt? Von wem unterbrochen? Etwa von Frau R?

Dumbledore: Nein. Es war -

Dreamdancerin *kommt auf die Bühne*: Alles klar, Auri, ich habe ein paar Vorteile in diesen Job für uns rausgeschlagen.

Auri: Wie hast du das gemacht?

Dreamdancerin *grinst teuflisch*: Was denkst du, warum ich als knallharte Ausbilderin bei der Security bekannt bin? Ich habe so meine Methoden!

Auri *räuspert sich*: Gut, machen wir weiter mit unserem nächsten Gast: Minerva McGonagall!

Die Tür geht auf und McGonagall erscheint. Sie tragt eine bunte Blumenhose und eine weiße Tunika. Ihre Haare sind offen und wellen sich bis zur Hüfte hinunter. Sie trägt einen Blumenkranz im Haar und lächelt selig.

McGonagall: Peace, Leute! Friede sei mit euch!

Auri *erstaunt*: Professor? Geht es Ihnen gut?

McGonagall: Mir könnt es nicht besser gehen! *lässt sich auf Couch nieder und zieht Plaudertaschengesicht* Vor zwei Jahren hatte ich das beste Erlebnis meines Lebens. Ich machte meine allabendliche Runde durch Hogwarts und entdeckte in einem Klassenzimmer ein paar Schüler, die etwas rauchten. Sie erklärten mir, dass es eine Tüte sei und überredeten mich, mit zu 

rauchen. Seit dem verläuft mein Leben in Harmonie. Mehrere Happenings mit Schülern unter der Woche bestimmen mein Leben und mein Unterricht ist total relaxt! Make Love, not war! Das ist mein Wahlspruch.

Auri *total geschockt*

Dreamdancerin *mutig*: Ach und mit wem praktizieren sie denn diese ... ähm ... Liebe?

McGonagall: Ich habe keinen festen Partner. Wer kommt, der bleibt!

Dreamdancerin: Das ist ... irgendwie abartig!

Auri *hektisch*: Fragen?

Dreamdancerin *starrt auf Tisch*: Ein Bild formt sich in meinen Kopf!

Auri: OOOOOOO, Gott! *schüttelt Dreamdancerin* Denk nicht dran! Du wirst lebenslänglich Alpträume haben!

McGonagall: Will jemand einen Joint?

Dreamdancerin *reißt McGonagall aus der Hand*: Her damit! *nimmt tiefen Zug* Ohhhhh, das ist besser!

McGonagall *nickt und zieht auch an Joint*: Man ist gleich ganz entspannt!

Auri: *streckt Hand aus*: Professor, geben sie mal her! *entspannt sich auch und reicht an Dumbledore weiter*

Kurt *aus dem off*: Was macht ihr da? Ihr könnt doch jetzt keine Zigarette rauchen!

Auri *singt*: We have joy, we have fun, we have seasons in the sun!

Dumbledore *summt mit*: we...mmmh.... joy .... mmmh .... seasons ...... mmmh ....

Kurt *verzweifelt*. Dreamdancerin? Dream? Kannst du noch die Abmoderation machen?

Dreamdancerin: Klar, Kurt und sogar im Handstand! *versucht es und klatscht auf den Boden* *steht auf* War wohl doch nichts! Auri, komm! Abmoderation! 

Auri *steht auf und stellte sich neben Dreamdancerin* Das war es für die vierte Folge vom Fragen- und Diskussionsforum! Love, Peace and Music! *sie macht das Peace- Zeichen*

Dreamdancerin: Liebe im Blick und Blumen im Haar, ich liebe euch alle. Peace!

Auri: Komm, gehen wir in meine Garderobe, ich glaube ich habe irgendwo noch Wein, Bier und Tequila!

Kurt *aus dem off* Wieso geht eigentlich immer alles schief? Und warum ist der Regisseur nie da, wenn man ihn braucht?

*aus dem Hintergrund* Laa- laa!

Kurt *schnief*: Wenn ich euch nicht hätte!

*aus dem Hintergrund*: Winke, winke!


	5. Special!

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Frau R, die gehört sich selbst, genauso wie George Michael. Kurt, der Chef und alle anderen Mitarbeiter gehören Auri und Dreamdancerin, die sich gegenseitig gehören.

Anmerkung: Wir haben nichts gegen Schwule, Übergewichtige und Schüchterne und wir hassen Klischees, aber sie lassen sich eben hier gut verwenden. Falls das irgendjemanden ärgert: Sorry!!

Folge 5!

Auri *steht im leeren Studio vor den Stuhlreihen*: Herzlich willkommen zu der 5. Folge des Fragen- und Disskusionsforums! Heute haben wir keine Gäste im Studio sondern - ein Special! Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen vom Forum und exklusive Einblicke in das Leben und Arbeiten der Moderatoren! Ich führe Sie durch den ersten Teil der Sendung, wo ich ihnen die Mitarbeiter vorstelle! Und ich fange gleich an mit-

Sie verschwindet aus dem Bild und erscheint gleich wieder. Neben ihr erscheint ein Mann mit Bierbauch, spärlichen Haaren und einem T-Shirt, wo ,Sexgott' draufsteht.

Auri: Horst! Unseren Kameramann! Horst, erzähl doch mal, wie gefallt es dir bei uns im Forum?

Horst *starrt in Kamera*: Gut!

Auri: Das ist toll! *beugte sich zur Kamera* Ganz im Vertrauen, liebe Zuschauer! Horst hat mir vorhin verraten, dass er eine Frau sucht! Also, Interessenten bitte melden! *schiebt Horst aus dem Bild* Machen wir uns auf in den Backstagebereich!

Sie geht zur Tür neben der Bühne und landet in einem langen Flur mit vielen Türen, am Ende befindet sich eine Treppe.

Auri: Gut, wir befinden uns jetzt hinter den Kulissen! *deutet auf eine Tür* Hier haben wir das Büro der Aufnahmeleitung!

Sie öffnet die Tür und gibt den Blick auf einen hellen Raum mit zwei großen Schreibtischen und vielen Pflanzen frei. Auf einem Stuhl vor einem Schrank steht eine Frau mit viel zu großer Brille, Mittelscheitel und einem grauen Kostüm.

Auri: Und da haben wir Irmgard, unsere Aufnahmeleiterin! Verantwortlich dafür, dass die Gäste immer pünktlich in die Maske und ins Studio kommen!

Sie zerrt Irmgard vom Stuhl, die peinlich berührt auf den Boden starrt.

Auri: Wo ich gerade hier bin, habe ich gleich mal eine Beschwerde! Letzte Folge kam Professor McGonagall überhaupt nichts ins Studio! Das ist schon öfter passiert! Ich erinnere nur an Harry Potter, wo plötzlich Frau R kam! Was meinst du dazu? *hält Irmgard Mikro unter Nase*

Irmgard: Tja .. I- ich ... es klappt immer irgendwie nicht so .. Oder?

Auri: Tja, anscheinend nicht! Aber sag mal, hast du hier keine Hilfe? 

*sieht sich suchend um*

Irmgard: N- nein. Meine Kollegin ist irgendwie nie da .. oder?

Auri *erstaunt*: Woher soll ich das wissen?

Irmgard *weinerlich*: Tut mir leid!

Auri: Schon gut! *klopft auf Schulter* Aber vielleicht könntest du dafür sorgen, dass Frau R nicht dauernd ins Studio kommt, ja?

Irmgard: Ich versuche es ja immer, aber Frau R ist immer so ... *schaut hoch und flüstert* Dominant?

Auri: Keine Angst! Die kann dir nichts antun! Sei einfach resolut! *schaut sie aufmunternd an* OK?

Irmgard *starrt wieder auf Boden*: OK ...

Auri *schaut sie prüfend an*: Was dagegen, nachher auf nen Tee vorbeizukommen?

Irmgard *etwas erstaunt, aber doch ein wenig Hoffnung schöpfend*: Echt?

Auri *gewinnend lächel*: Na klar! Mit Schokokeksen!

Irmgard *erfreut*: Oh, danke!

Auri: Gut, dann bis dann! 

Sie will aus dem Raum gehen und bleibt beim Schreibtisch stehen.

Auri *hebt Kalender hoch*: Was ist denn das?

Irmgard *knallrot*: D- das ge- gehört nicht m- m-mir! *wird noch roter*

Auri *noch ein prüfender Blick, dann ein Seufzen*: Natürlich nicht!

Sie wirft den Kalender auf den Tisch und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Auri *murmelt* Geile Hexer für jeden Tag! Ich glaube, ich spinne! *zur Kamera* Ich denke als nächstes gehen wir zu ... ähm ... *flüstert zu jemanden hinter Kamera* Wo ist Kurt?

*Stimme hinter Kamera*: Ich denke im Schneideraum!

Auri: Was macht der da eigentlich immer? Er gehört doch ins Studio!

Sie stapft zur Treppe und verschwindet im zweiten Stock im letzten Raum links. Die Kamera folgt schnell und lugt Auri über die Schulter, die verblüfft stehen geblieben ist. Der ganze Raum ist nämlich mit Teletubbie- Fanartikeln vollgestopft und Kurt sitzt vor einem der Monitoren und sieht sein Tubbie-Video. Im Arm halt er ein Laa-Laa-Kuscheltier und vor ihm steht ein Teletubbie-Schnabelbecher.

Auri *brüllt*: Was ist denn das hier für ein Schruz? Was soll das, Kurt? Hast du nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne? Was machst du hier im Schneideraum?

Kurt *fährt erschrocken herum* Ähm, Auri!?

Auri *brüllt immer noch*: Sag mir, was das soll! Weiß der Chef davon?

Kurt *schüttelt Kopf*: Nein, aber bitte Auri: Sag ihm nichts davon! Der Raum hier wird sowieso kaum gebraucht, schließlich ist es eine Live-Sendung und dabei bin ich immer! *deutet auf Monitor* Damit kann ich alles sehen!

Auri *plötzlich ganz ruhig*: Mir wird langsam klar, warum nichts funktioniert!

Sie schließt die Tür und öffnet sie gleich wieder.

Auri: Und Kurt: Räum den Mist weg und kümmere dich um das Forum!

Kurt: Was soll ich denn machen?

Auri: Handstand machen und lachen! Was denn sonst?

Laa-Laa: O-Oooo?

Auri schließt die Tür wieder und murmelt etwas vor sich hin. Plötzlich hört man Geschrei aus dem Nachbarraum.

Auri *verblüfft*: Was ist denn das?

Im Raum stehen ca. zwei Dutzend 1.90 große Männer, die eine 1.66 Meter großen Person vor ihnen fasziniert betrachten.

Dreamdancerin *fuchtelt wild mit Armen und wirft Bein in die Luft*: Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Auri *zur Kamera*: Interessant! Dream scheint gerade eine Kampftechnik zu zeigen!

Dream *stammt Hände in Hüfte*: OK, Männer! Habt ihr alles gesehen? Das ist die Technik, die ihr anwendet, wenn es zu Speziallfall 1 kommt! Wisst ihr den noch?

*ratlose Gesichter*

Dream *stöhnt*: OK, das wiederholen wir nachher! Und jetzt: ÜBEN!

Auri *winkt*: Hey, Dream! Erkläre doch mal, was du hier genau machst!

Dream: Ganz einfach: Ich trainiere die SEZFVFRADS!

Auri: Und was genau ist das?

Dream: Die Spezial-Einheit-zur-Fernhaltung-von-Frau-R-aus-dem-Studio!

Auri: Aha, du willst also Irmgard unterstützen?

Dream *total verwirrt*: Wen?

Auri: Irmgard! Die Aufnahmeleiterin!

Dream: Ist das nicht Claudia?

Auri: Wer?

Beide schauen sich ratlos an.

Auri *räusper*: Gut, ich gehe dann mal! Und vergess' nicht: Sei knallhart!

Dream: Immer doch!

In diesem Moment kommt ein besonders großer Muskelmann auf Dream zu.

Muskelmann *quengelig*: Dre~eam, ich muss mal auf Klo~o!

Dream: Gibt's nicht! Weiter machen!

Muskelmann: Aber -

Dream: Kein aber! Sonst gibt es kein Mittag!

Muskelmann: Du bist gemein!

Dream *grinst*: Ich weiß!

Auri *wieder vor Tür*: Jetzt können wir uns wohl alle vorstellen, warum Dream als Ausbilderin gleichermaßen beliebt und unbeliebt ist! OK, wir nähern uns dem Ende des ersten Teils der Sendung und darum: Pause!

***MITTAGSPAUSE***

Auri *steht in großen Raum mit vielen Tischen und Stühlen* Wir befinden uns jetzt im Catering. *beginnt durch Raum zu laufen* Wie ihr sehen könnt, herrscht reges Treiben. Hier werden die Mitarbeiter nämlich mit nahrhaften Essen versorgt!

Mann *lauft an Auri vorbei*: Gott, schon wieder so ein Fraß!

Auri: Ähm ... *geht zu einer Theke* Und hier ist unsere freundliche Essenfrau Bertha!

Bertha *klatscht Teller mit Essen hin*: Drei fuffzig!

Auri *grummlig*: Schon gut...

Sie bezahlt und geht weiter zu einem Tisch auf dem ein Schild mit ,Moderator' steht. Daran sitzt Dream mit einem der Muskelmänner.

Dream: Damals im Camp zur Ausbildung für Securities habe ich die ganzen Griffe gelernt! Das war eine tolle Zeit ... Einmal -

Typ *lacht dümmlich*: Du bist immer so witzig, Dream!

Dream sieht den Typen komisch an und als sie Auri entdeckt, beginnt sie hysterisch zu winken.

Auri *setzt sich an Tisch*: Und? Habt ihr Spaß?

Dream: Immer .... *sieht zum Typen*

Auri: Na, das freut mich! Du weißt, dass du jetzt übernehmen musst?

Dream *schaut immer noch den Typen an*: Ja, ja, lass mich wenigstens noch mein Spinat aufessen!

Auri *unsicher*: Auf der Karte steht aber, dass es heute Gulasch gibt!

Beide *starren auf Essen*: Ich bin satt!

***MITTAGSPAUSE ENDE***

Dream: Hi zurück. Im zweiten Teil der Sendung werde ich euch die Räumlichkeiten zeigen. Und wir beginnen gleich mit der Garderobe!

Sie geht in einen Raum, wo an Kleiderstangen Klamotten in allen Formen und Farben hängen. Zwei große Schminkspiegel stehen an den Wanden und im Hintergrund lauft leise George Michael.

Dream: Das hier ist das Reich von Raphael, unserem Stylisten und Maskenbildner zugleich!

Eine Person kommt durch die Tür. Sie tragt eine Lederhose und ein Tanktop in rosa. Wenn man naher hinschaut fallen einem sofort die gezupften Augenbrauen und die gepflegten Nagel, die rosa lackiert sind, auf.

Raphael *aufgeregt*: Dream, Süße! *obligatorischer Kuss* Wie schön dich zu sehen! Und ... Oh ... *mustert Dreams Kleidung* Süße, du weißt, dass diese Schuhe nicht zu deinem Outfit passen? Eigentlich passt gar nichts zusammen!

Dream *schaut an sich herunter*: Warum nicht?

Raphael: Komm, diese roten ausgetretenen Schuhe mit der braunen Kordhose, einem roten T-Shirt und daruber ein grünes Trägerkleid? (Anm. von Dream: Ich stehe dazu, auch wenn ich diese Kombi noch nie an hatte! *grübel* Mmh ... ) Nee, Süße, so geht das nicht! *zerrt Dream zu Kleiderhaken* Das nehme ich jetzt in die Hand. Und ihr - *dreht sich zur Kamera* Raus hier!

2 ½ Stunden später:

Dream kommt wieder aus der Garderobe. Sie tragt eine schwarze Hose, dazu ein passendes schwarzes Top, darüber ein zartrosa Strickjäckchen und High-Heels.

Dream *müde*: Gut, nach dem mich Raphael in Sachen reingesteckt hat, die ich nicht mag und die nicht zu mir passen, können wir ja weitermachen! Als nächstes gehen wir nach ganz oben. *deutet mit den Finger an die Decke* In die Chefetage!

Sie geht wackelnd und schwankend die Treppe hoch. Vor einer Tür im zweiten Stock bleibt sie kurz stehen.

Dream: Hier ist die Regie, wo Tag und Nacht fleißig gearbeitet wird!

Sie öffnet die Tür und gibt den Blick auf vier Männer frei, die in einer Rauchwolke Karten spielen.

Dream *schließt die Tür*: Äh, weiter geht's!

Sie nimmt die nächste Treppe in Angriff und im 3. Stock bleibt sie vor einer großen Tür stehen.

Dream: Hier sind wir nun! Hier ist das Büro vom Chef, unserem Produzenten! Er bezahlt alles und ihm gehört auch alles und er hat uns erlaubt, einen kleinen Blick in seine Arbeit zu werfen!

Sie öffnet die Tür und geht in das Büro. Es ist fast so groß wie der Catering und vor einer Fensterfront an einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch sitzt er Chef, ein großer, bulliger Mann mit Glatze und einem Anzug.

Chef *brüllt ins Telefon*: Was soll das heißen, Percy Weasley will nicht kommen? Warum nicht? Ein Treffen? Der ist wohl nicht mehr ganz dicht?! Sagen sie ihm, entweder er kommt oder er wird nie wieder zu einem Treffen gehen! *schmeißt Hörer auf Gabel*

Dream *vorsichtig*: Chef?

Chef: Was?

Dream: Ich bin hier, wegen ... *deutet auf die Kamera*

Chef: Oh, natürlich. Fang an!

Dream: Also - *kramt Zettel heraus* Wieso haben sie die Idee für das Forum gekauft?

Chef: Das frag ich mich auch manchmal! Das Forum bringt mir nur Streß! Nichts klappt, die Mitarbeiter machen was sie wollen und ihr- *tödlicher Blick zu Dream* Manchmal wurde ich am liebsten wahrend der Sendung ins Studio kommen und euch rausschmeißen!

Dream *schluckt schwer* Und warum tun sie es nicht?

Chef: Weißt du, ich könnte viel bessere Moderatoren haben! Ein Gilderoy Lockhardt hat gefragt und ich wurde ihn glatt nehmen, aber ich weiß, dass die Fans damit nicht einverstanden waren, schließlich mögen sie eure chaotische Art, warum auch immer! *greift zum Telefon* Und jetzt - Raus!

Dream *geht aus dem Büro*: Eigentlich hatte ich noch Fragen, aber egal ... Als nächstes gehen wir zu den Garderoben!

Sie geht wieder in den zweiten Stock und durch eine Tür gleich an der Treppe. Auf der Tür steht auf einem Schild ,Dreamdancerin' geschrieben. 

Der Raum ist groß, aber nicht riesig. In einer Ecke steht ein _sehr_ zerwühltes Bett und alles ist mit Blumen, Sesseln, Kissen und dekorativen Kleinkram wie Girlanden, Plastikkühen, Lampen und anderen Dingen vollgestopft. Die Schränke biegen sich unter den Büchern, Fotos, Kassetten und CD's und an den Wänden hängen Poster und Postkarten, so wie eine Flagge von England und an einer Pinwand hängt, von Regieanweisungen über Einkaufszetteln bis zu Anleitungen zum Socken stricken, alles mögliche. Der Schreibtisch ist milde gesagt chaotisch. Er ist voll mit Stiften, Zetteln und diversen anderen Dingen. Nur ein bißchen freigeräumt ist ein Computer und an dem sitzt -

Dream: Frau R?

Frau R: Ja, ja, stör mich nicht! Ich schreibe!

Dream *neugierig*: Am 5. Band?

Frau R: Von wegen! Meine Steuererklärung!

Dream: Und wieso machen sie das an meinem Computer?

Frau R: Weil - *schnaub* Auri hat mich rausgeschmissen!

Dream *nicht überrascht*: Hat sie das.

Frau R: Ja, wenn ich es doch sage! Ich weiß nicht, was sie sich manchmal herausnimmt! Und dann immer diese bescheuerten Gründe!

Dream: Was für Gründe?

Frau : Schau doch selbst nach, was sie wieder für lebenswichtige Dinge zu tun hat!

Sie deutet auf einen Spiegel, erst als man genau hinschaut, erkennt man das es eine Tür ist. Dream öffnet sie und geht in den anderen Raum, offensichtlich Auris Garderobe.

Er ist im Vergleich zu Dreams Raum noch unaufgeräumter. An allen möglichen und unmöglichen Stellen stapeln sich Bücher, oft in so waghalsigen Formationen, dass es von der Schwerkraft her eigentlich gar nicht mehr zulässig wäre. Dazwischen sieht man Papiere von Schokoriegeln, Zettel mit wichtigen Telefonnummern und Anweisungen für die nächste Folge rumflattern. An der Wand über dem Bett ist eine Pinnwand, die vollgepinnt ist mit HP-Animebildern und einigen Zaubererfotos, die (einzeln oder in Gruppen) Fred, George, Dream und Auri zeigen, die anscheinend viel Spaß haben. Das Bett ist (natürlich) ungemacht und ebenfalls sehr zerwühlt.

In der Mitte auf einer Liege rekelt sich genüßlich Auri, nur mit einem Handtuch über die ... pikanten Stellen gelegt und wird von einen großen, gutaussehenden Mann massiert.

Auri *seufzt*: Gut so, Gino. Mach weiter!

Dream: Das ist ja wieder typisch. Ich arbeite und du amüsierst dich hier! *schubst Gino beiseite* Komm zieh dir was an! Wir müssen noch ... du weißt schon, das Ende!

Auri *leicht sauer*: Ja, ja, bin ja gleich fertig. Ich muss mich nur noch anziehen!

Eine Hand erscheint vor der Kamera und verdeckt das Bild und als sie wieder weggenommen wird, ist Auri angezogen.

Auri *musterte Dream*: Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich an?

Dream: Ich war bei Raphael!

Auri: Alles klar ... *zur Kamera* Gut, zum Schluß der Sendung werden Dream und ich uns ... ja ...

Dream: Gegenseitig interviewen!

Auri: Genau. Und ich werde als erstes interviewt!

Dream: Ich dachte ich!

Auri: Ist doch egal!

Dream: Dann kannst du mich ja zuerst interviewen!

Auri: Nein, ich bin dran!

Frau R *erscheint im Bild*: Ich mache euch einen Vorschlag: Ihr interviewt mich zuerst!

Beide: Nein! Raus!

Frau R *beleidigt*: Da biete ich euch ein exklusives Interview an, für das andere viel Geld bezahlen wurden und dann so was ... *verschwindet*

Auri und Dream starren Frau R hinterher und wenden sich dann wieder einander zu.

Dream: Und ich fange doch an!

Auri: Vergiss es! Ich muss anfangen, weil ich mich nachher noch mit Irmgard treffe!

Dream: Ausrede!

Auri: Gar nicht!

Dream *verschränkt die Arme*: Wieso musst du immer anfangen?

Auri: Mach ich doch sonst nie!

Dream: Heute durftest du auch den Anfang moderieren!

Auri: Das ist was ganz anderes!

Dream: Ist es nicht!

Auri: Ist es doch!

Dream: Nein!

Auri: Doch!

Dream: Nein !

Auri: Doch!

Plötzlich wird das Bild schwarz und als es wieder da ist, erkennt man Kurt.

Kurt *lächelt*: Da der Streit der Moderatorinnen ... ein bißchen außer Kontrolle geraten ist und sie jetzt im Krankenhaus verweilen, mache ich heute die Abmoderation! In der nächsten Folge, die unser Weihnachtspecial ist, haben wir zwei ganz besondere Menschen zu Gast, die viel Gutes zur Weihnachtszeit machen! Wer, das wird in der nächsten Folge verraten! Und hier noch einmal ein exklusiver Steckbrief, den Auri und Dream selbst ausgefüllt haben, als Ersatz für das verpatzte Interview! Bis nächste Woche! Ciao!

Irmgard *recht verloren*: Und was ist jetzt mit dem Tee?

Kurt: Den trinken wir beide zusammen. Was gegen Teletubbieschnabeltassen?

Irmgard *kopfschüttel*: Oh, nein, bestimmt nicht! Ich liebe Teletubbies!

Kurt *begeistert*: Echt?! Cool!

Beide gehen munter schwatzend von der Bühne und die Steckbriefe werden eingeblendet.

**

Name: Dreamdancerin

Alter: 16

Beruf: Moderatorin, Ausbilderin

Lieblingsfarbe: grün, rot

Hobbys: Chaos verursachen (nicht nur in meiner Garderobe), Männer nach meiner Pfeife tanzen lassen (darum meine Berufswahl), nervenaufreibende Spiele wie ,Mühle' und ,Mensch ärgere dich nicht', mit Auri lachen (Im Grunde mögen wir uns!) und Fred Weasley

*

Name: Schwester Aurelia

Alter: 17 und e bissel

Beruf: Moderatorin, Nebenbei-Abi-Macherin

Lieblingsfarbe: blau, schwarz, und Gryffindorfarben ^^

Hobbys: Zuallererst George Weasley, mit eben genanntem, Dream, und Fred zusammen Blödsinn anstellen und sich kaputt lachen (George vorher seine Kamera wegnehmen, damit er das nicht immer fotofiert und dann an die Pinnwand heftet und auch noch mit nem Das-Zeuch-geht-nicht-mehr-ab-Zauber belegt!), lesen (Wann kommt HP5 raus?!?!?!), schreiben und malen bzw. zeichnen. Bevorzugt Forge. 


	6. Weihnachtsspecial!

Forum- Weihnachtsspecial!

Nur weil die liebe Dream das immer macht und es damit schon fast zu einer Tradition erhoben hat: Disclaimer!

Also, Dream und Auri gehören sich gegenseitig, Gred und Forge verhandeln grade mit Frau R, ob sie das nicht auch dürfen, aber Frau R ist schlecht zugänglich, nach dem Keks- incident (bei Fragen und Problemen siehe: In einem Land vor unserer Zeit, by Schwester Aurelia, chap 5) und deshalb gehören Gred und Forge, sowie alle weiteren HP- Charas bis auf weiteres immer noch ihr. *seufz*

Das Fragen - und Diskussionsforum! Neues Special zu Weihnachten!

Dreamdancerin steht auf einer Bühne, die mit Weihnachtsdeko dekoriert ist, sprich Mistelzweigen, Tannengrün, Echt Lauschaer Glaskugeln, usw usw. Euer Phantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt (allein der Satz ist kitschig genug, um das alles zu beschreiben.)

Dream *guckt sich die Deko an und seufzt, wendet sich dann zum Publikum und lächelt strahlend*: Liebe Gäste! Ich darf euch nun zum nunmehr sechsten Teil des Frage- und Diskussionsforums begrüßen! Stört euch nicht an der Deko, war nicht meine Idee, aber der Chef ist halt ein wenig... lassen wir das. Ich darf euch heute zwei neue Gäste vorstellen, nämlich–

Sie wird unterbrochen (scheint inzwischen beim Forum ziemlich verbreitet zu sein), und zwar von ein paar stimmen aus dem Off, die man beim genauen Hinhören als Auri und George identifizieren kann.

George: Bitte, _wer_?! Hör mal, das ist der fieseste, mieseste, ekligste Kerl, den es gibt.

Auri: Ach, im Film war er aber recht süß...Hmmmm...

George: Aurelia!

Auri: Jetzt sei nicht so eifersüchtig. Und zieh dir mal was andres an. 

George: Wieso de... oh. Okay. Aber ich meine, das geht doch nicht, na guck doch mal, ich meine, grade _ihn_ könnt ihr doch nicht einfach so einladen!

Auri: George. Erstens: du musst nicht mitmoderieren, wenn du nicht willst und zweitens müssen wir uns beeilen, die Show geht bestimmt bald los und ich will Dream das nicht ganz allein zumuten.

George: Warum denn? *Geflüster*

Auri: *kicher* Ja, verlockend, aber die Pflicht ruft. Bleibst du hier und räumst auf?

George: Ja und nein.

Auri: Alles klar. Dann sag wem Bescheid, dass er es macht, okay?

George: Bestimmt.

Kurt: Oh, das Zimmermikro ist ja an ... Ich mach es mal aus... Dumdiedumm ... Noch einen Tee, Irmi?

Irmgard: Ja, danke!

*klick*

Dream: Ähhh, okay. Also gut. *räusper* Zurück zu unseren Gästen. Ich darf nun endlich Lucius Malfoy begrüßen!

Eine Menge Fans (meist weiblichen Geschlechts, aber nicht ausschließlich) flippen total aus, und nur einige Spezialeinheiten von Securities aus Dreamdancerins extraschwerer Die- schafft- nicht- jeder- ohne- Nervenzusammenbruch- Ausbildung können sie davor bewahren, auf die Bühne zu rennen und Lucius einfach umzurennen. So müssen sie sich damit begnügen, ihn anzusabbern.

Lucius sieht die ganzen Fans an, als wären es kleine eklige Käfer und als würde er sie nur zu gerne zertreten, was diese jedoch nicht davon abhält, ihn weiter anzusabbern.

Lucius *überheblich*: Was machen diese Leute hier?

Dream: Äh ... das sind Gäste. Die gehören dazu.

Lucius: Tss. Kann man die nicht entfernen?

Dream: Äh, nein. Der Witz am Forum besteht darin, dass Sie deren Fragen beantworten.

Lucius *entsetzt*: Was?! Ich soll Fragen von diesen... diesen Schl****piep**** beantworten?

Dream *Stirn runzel*: Bitte, keine Ausfälligkeiten. 

Lucius *bedenkt sie mit einem _sehr_ kalten Blick*: Ach, und warum nicht, junge Dame?

Dream: Weil _Sie_ dann womöglich entfernt werden. Kann ich leider nicht ändern, wir haben hier so Forums- Regeln, wissen Sie.

Lucius: Ach.

Dream: Ja.

Lucius *in einer Wenn- es- denn- sein- muss- aber- nicht- zu- lange- ich- hab- noch- Wichtigeres- vor- Geste die Arme heb*: Na schön. *setzt sich auf die Couch*

Dream *lächelt strahlend ins Publikum*: Irgendwelche Fragen?

So ziemlich alle Hände schnippen nach oben. Lucius zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Dream: Ähhh...

Die Tür geht auf und Auri kommt herein, schaut kurz auf ihre Uhr und wird rot.

Auri: Sorry, Dream, ich wurde aufgehalten.

Dream: Hab ich gehört.

Auri *verwirrt*: Wie das denn?

Dream: Lange Geschichte, erzähl ich dir nachher.

Auri *Leute bemerk, die immer noch die Hände gehoben haben*: Was ist denn mit denen los? War die Frage, wer ein Wochenende mit Draco verbringen will?

Dream: Ähm... *mit Augen auf den Gast auf der Couch deut, der anzüglich grinst*

Auri: Oh... Dann sind Sie also schon da. Nuuun gut. Nehmen wir die Dame mit dem, äh, sehr hübschen "I luv Luchius Mahlfoi"-Pappschild.

Dame mit mangelnden Orthographie- Kenntnissen *etwas atemlos*: Hallo! Ich wollte sie fragen, ob Sie noch solo sind!

Lucius *starr*:...

Dream: Wer hat die denn eingeladen?

Auri: Keeeine Ahnung. Hören Sie, Miss, vielleicht gehen sie nach Hause und lesen erstmal die Bücher, okay? *kopfschüttel* Am Ausgang steht übrigens ein Stand damit.

Dream: Okay. Lassen wir das, nächste Frage. Ja bitte, das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen da.

Mädchen: Herr Malfoy, was soll Draco einmal werden? Soll er das selbst entscheiden oder ist das alles vorausbestimmt?

Lucius: Also zuerst einmal wird Draco Todesser. Und dafür muss er nach der Schule erstmal ein unfreiwilliges soziales Jahr leisten, wie alle zukünftigen Todesser. Einen kleinen Vorgeschmack davon hat er ja jetzt schon. Und natürlich kann er sich das _nicht_ selbst aussuchen, das wäre ja noch schöner.

Auri: Oh- kay. Wie wär's mit dem Herrn dort drüben?

Mann: Warum ist eigentlich die ganze Malfoydynastie so muggelfeindlich?

Dream *stöhnt leise zu Auri*: Och nö! Der schon wieder! (s. Folge 3)

Lucius *sieht ihn kalt an*: Weil Muggel nicht unsere Klasse Menschen sind. Sie sind ... eigentlich gar keine Menschen.

Auri: Na, diese Bemerkung erscheint mir aber doch etwas gewagt.

Lucius *fixiert sie prüfend*: Muggel?

Auri: Und stolz drauf. Lassen wir das. Nächste Frage.

Eine Frau mit "Pure blood"- Anstecker und Baby im Arm steht auf: Kann man bei den Todessern auch Voranmeldungen treffen?

Dream: Jetzt wird's bizarr.

Auri *nickt*

Lucius: Natürlich. Draco war auch vorangemeldet Aber wenden Sie sich da bitte nicht an mich.

Auri: Ok, ich glaube, dazu werden wir in einem späteren Teil der Sendung noch kommen.

Dream *schaut auf die Uhr und stößt sie an*: Pausenzeit.

Auri: Oh, gut. Eine kleine Pause und danach können wir unseren zweiten Gast begrüßen!

*****Werbung*****

Ein Wohnzimmer. Darin eine kleine Familie (bestehend aus einer Frau, einem Mann und einem kleinen Kind), die gemütlich Tee trinken. (Die Eltern, das Kind sitzt auf dem Boden und nuckelt an einer Schnabeltasse) Auf einmal klingelt es an der Tür.

Frau: Oh mein Gott, das hab ich ja total vergessen! Deine Mutter wollte ja zu Besuch kommen! Die redet doch wieder so viel und wir werden sie ewig nicht los! Was nun?

Mann: Schatz, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe für alles gesorgt. Hol sie nur rein.

Die Frau eilt zur Tür und kommt gleich darauf mit einer Dame mittleren Alters herein, gezwungen lächelnd.

Oma: Na, wo ist denn mein kleiner süßer Bussibär, guck mal was Omi dir mitgebracht hat, gibst du der Omi ein Küsschen, na, gib der Omi ein Küsschen, fein machst du das!

Mann: Mutter, möchtest du dich nicht erstmal setzten und etwas Tee trinken?

Oma: Oh, ja, danke, Peter, sehr nett von dir. 

Sie nimmt den Tee und trinkt einen Schluck, beißt dann in ein Plätzchen... und kriegt die Zähne nicht mehr auseinander!

Kind *lacht und zeigt mit dem Zeigefinger auf die wild die Augen rollende Oma*

Frau *bewundernd*: Mensch, Peter! Das war _die_ Idee!

Mann: Tja. Hagrids Spezialmischung. Hilft garantiert– auch Ihnen!

Er hält ein Päckchen hoch, auf dem Hagrid mit einem Blech dampfender Plätzchen zu sehen ist.

Hagrids Spezialmischung. Dauerhafte Klebkraft!

*****Werbung Ende*****

Dream: Wer hatte denn die tolle Idee, die Jungs die Werbung machen zu lassen?

Auri: Guck mich nicht so an! Außerdem war keine andere da, und da dachte ich halt ...

Dream: Pass auf, ich mach das Denken.

Auri: Und ich die Moderation! Und damit begrüße ich unseren zweiten Gast an diesem Abend: Lord Voldemort!

Ein Raunen geht durch den Saal. Die eben noch hingebungsvoll sabbernden Fans hören damit auf und schauen geschockt drein und Lucius Malfoy auf der Couch wird ganz bleich.

Lucius: H-h-hey! Davon war nie die Rede!

Dream *grinst sadistisch*: Tja. So was nennt man Weihnachtsüberraschung.

Die Tür schwingt langsam auf... und eine vermummte Gestalt tritt herein. Sogleich wird es um einige Grad kühler im Raum. Die Gestalt tritt auf die Bühne und baut sich drohend vor dem zurückschreckenden Lucius auf.

Voldemort: Auf die Knie, Diener!

Lucius *sinkt auf die Knie* : M-m-meister! W-welch eine Ehre!

Voldemort *lacht hohl*: Allerdings, Lucius, allerdings. *er wird ernst* Spaß beiseite. Steh auf. Heute gibt es noch mehr Überraschungen als nur mein bloßes Hiersein. 

Er schwingt seinen Zauberstab und hat auf einmal einen großen Sack dabei. Dann lässt er den Umhang fallen (er wirft ihn ins Publikum, um genau zu sein. So wie ein gewisser Herr Lockhart in Film 2) und alle sehen, was er darunter hat.

Dream: Ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm?!

Voldemort: Ja, warum denn nicht? Wenn ich von meinen Todessern verlange, dass sie gemeinnützige Arbeit leisten, dann muss ich doch schließlich mit leuchtendem Beispiel vorangehen, oder nicht?

Lucius *wie ein Hund zu Voldemort aufschauend*: Meister, eure Güte und Gerechtigkeit ist so überragend!

Voldemort: Ja ja, du kriegst auch gleich ein Geschenk. Aber zuerst stehe ich für Fragen bereit.

Schweigen. Dann eine vorsichtige Meldung der Frau mit dem Baby und dem Anstecker.

Frau: Wie kann ich meinen Sohn für die Todesser voranmelden?

Voldemort: Indem Sie das nötige Formular ausfüllen und uns zuschicken. Die Dinger liegen mit auf dem selben Stand wie die Bücher, am Ausgang. Hier haben Sie ein Geschenk für ihr Baby!

Er wirft ihr eins zu und sie fängt es glücklich auf, und öffnet es.

Frau: Todesser- Baby- Socken! Vielen Dank, Meister!

Voldemort: Nichts zu danken Und Sie brauchen mich nicht Meister zu nennen, Mylord genügt vollkommen. Weitere Fragen?

Ein schüchterner Junge steht auf und rückt sich die Brille zurecht.

Junge: Warum wollen Sie alle Potters töten? Was haben sie Ihnen getan?

Voldemort: Tja, das ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich glaube, eine gewisse Frau R hätte es nicht gern, wenn ich sie dir jetzt erzählte.

Auri *g*: Da machen Sie sich mal keine Gedanken, die ist außer Hörweite.

Dream *neugierig*: Wo denn?

Auri: Erzähl ich dir nachher.

Voldemort: Trotzdem. Ich habe zu viel Achtung vor dieser Dame. Also, nimm mal lieber das hier. 

Er wirft dem Jungen ein Päckchen zu, dieser öffnet es.

Junge *erstaunt*: Mein Weg zur Macht? Von T.M. Riddle? Cool ... *Schlägt das Buch gleich auf und beginnt darin zu lesen.*

Voldemort: Keine weiteren Fragen? Na gut, dann kommen wir wohl zum reinen Geschenke austeilen. Also, zuerst bitte die unter- sieben- aber- über- drei- Jährigen.

Eine Schar Kinder strömt nach vorne und stellt sich in einer Reihe vor Voldemort, der auf der Couch sitzt, auf.

Dream und Auri gucken sich an.

Auri: Tja, also ich glaube, das kriegen die auch ohne uns hin...

Dream: Wieso kommen mir jetzt flauschige Bademäntel in den Sinn?

Auri *grins*: Keiiiiine Ahnung. Aber gute Idee...

Die beiden verschwinden durch die kleine Tür neben der Bühne, während Voldemort weiter Geschenke verteilt, jedoch nicht an Lucius, welcher schon ganz kribbelig dasitzt und neidisch auf die Kinder starrt.

Lucius: Meister...

Voldemort: Nerv nicht, sonst gibt's Cruciatus. Ja Kleine, was wünscht du dir?

Damit schrumpft das Bild auf einen immer kleiner werdender Kreis, der noch mal kurz in seinem Schrumpfen verharrt, als nur noch das gütige Gesicht Voldemorts, das gequälte Gesicht Lucius' und das glückliche Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens zu sehen sind.

Doch dann schrumpft das Bild trotzdem weiter und es bilden sich die Worte:

La Fin!

__

So jetzt noch mal was in eigener Sache: Auri und ich finden es toll am Forum zu schreiben. Was wir schon gelacht, verändert und diskutiert haben ... *zurückdenk* Das Forum besteht jetzt ca. zwei Monate und in dieser Zeit haben wir einmal telefoniert und sonst nur Mails geschrieben, aber trotzdem es geschafft, einen richtigen Hintergrund aufzubauen. (Die Hälfte davon kennt ihr gar nicht, dazu muss man unsere Mails und vielleicht auch ein bißchen Auris ‚In einem Land vor unserer Zeit' + Reviews lesen.) Wir bekommen aber kaum Feedback und wissen gar nicht, ob unser Forum nun richtig gefällt, ob es absoluter Mist ist, ob es überhaupt jemand liest und darum überlegen wir gerade, vielleicht das Ganze einzustellen, auch wenn es sehr schade ist. Bevor irgend jemand jetzt einen Herzinfarkt bekommt, das ist keine endgültige Entscheidung, das ist ein Gedanke und würde uns wohl am meisten Leid tun!

~Dream


	7. Snape und Hagrid!

Dream: So, nach einer langen Pause-

Fred: Weil du so faul warst!

Dream: Kommt jetzt Folge 7! *zu Fred* Ich war nicht faul, sondern .... verhindert! 

Fred: *murmel*: Verhindert .... Wenn man's glaubt!

Das Fragen- und Diskussionsforum!

Folge sieben!

Disclaimer: Fast alles (aber nur fast) gehört der lieben, zur Zeit leider abwesenden Frau R. Bis auf einige Personen, wie Irmi und Kurt, die sich inzwischen gegenseitig gehören, Dream und Auri, die das schon die ganze Zeit tun und noch so ungefähr der Rest der Fernsehcrew.

Alle Anderen gehört wirklich mit Haut und Haaren Frau R, sogar die Weasley- Zwillinge, obwohl diese das inzwischen nicht mehr sehr gelassen hinnehmen. Sie können nur nicht weiter mit Frau R verhandeln, weil Frau R fehlt.

Ein Saal.

Mit einer Bühne.

Soviel wussten wir schon.

Die Stuhlreihen vor der Bühne sind schon halb gefüllt. Einige nicht wegzukriegende, eingefleischte Fans, die schon immer _Stunden_ vor dem eigentlichen Beginn der Sendung kommen, obwohl das gar nicht nötig wäre, da wirklich immer genug Plätze für alle da sind, sitzen da und unterhalten sich über die Bühnengestaltung dieser Folge.

Diese ist noch nicht ganz fertig.

Über die Bühne laufen einige offiziell aussehende Menschen. Das heißt, Menschen, die sich so benehmen, als gehörten sie zum Beschäftigtenkreis dieses Senders, was sie in den meisten Fällen auch tun, bis auf... Lassen wir das. Diese offiziell aussehenden Menschen dekorieren die Bühne, machen die gegenwärtigen Dekorierungen wieder ab oder schreien sich gegenseitig an und wedeln mit Klemmbrettern, sehr zum Amüsement der schon anwesenden Fans.

Auf der Couch in der Mitte der Bühne (teils in Slytherinfarben und teils in dezentem Schwarz, doch im Moment ist noch nicht sicher, was davon am Anfang der Sendung gewonnen haben wird, die beiden Dekorateurinnen hauen sich grade mit ihren Klemmbrettern) sitzen Dream und Auri. Sie lassen sich von dem Streit der beiden hinter ihnen nicht im geringsten stören, und schauen sich gemeinsam Fotos an und lachen ziemlich oft. Besser gesagt, sie lachen permanent. Sie zerbasteln sich geradezu.

Plötzlich schließen sich zwei paar Hände um die Augen der Moderatorinnen.

Dream: Ähm... Mama?

Auri: Nee, das sind Jungshände... Kurt?

Dream: Unsere heutigen Gäste?

Auri: Chef?!

Stille, nur unterdrücktes Kichern.

Auri und Dream: Ach so, Gred und Forge.

Die Jungs nehmen die Hände weg, setzen sich grinsend neben die beiden Mädels (Also so, dass die Moderatorinnen in der Mitte sitzen und die Jungs außen.) und geben ihnen je einen Kuss.

Dream: Ähmm... nicht dass ich's nicht mag, Fred, aber die Sendung fängt gleich an.

Auri: Und so leid es uns tut, aber ihr seid erst in ein paar Folgen dran.

Dream: Falls es noch ein paar Folgen gibt. Der Chef plant, das Forum eventuell abzusetzen, bei so wenig Feedback.

George: Was? Aber er kann's doch nicht einfach absetzen! Jedenfalls nicht, bevor wir nicht dran waren! Und überhaupt, was soll denn dann hier bitte kommen?

Auri und Dream *gucken sich an und kichern*

Fred: Was?

Auri: Insider.

Fred hasst es anscheinend, Outsider zu sein, denn er verschränkt die Arme und guckt Dream auffordernd an. Mit einem typischen "Los, verrat's mir. Sofort." - Blick.

Dream: Dann kommen hier höchstwahrscheinlich die Teletubbie- Wiederholungen. Müsstest du aber eigentlich wissen, wenn du in -ähh- Folge 4 besser aufgepaßt hättest. Ich dachte, du hängst immer an meinen Lippen?

Fred *schnell*: Tu ich ja auch. *gibt ihr einen erneuten Kuss*

Nach einer Weile räuspert sich Aurelia.

Auri: Dream, ich will ja nicht stören, aber die Sendung fängt in einer Minute an...

Dream *setzt sich grade hin*: Oh, okay. Jungs, ihr geht in die Garderoben. Oder sonstwohin. In die Stadt, oder so.

Fred: Gute Idee. Krieg ich dein Portemonnaie, ich hab kein Muggelgeld.

Dream *gibt ihm das Portemonnaie und einen nicht so flüchtigen Abschiedskuß, wie es die Zeit verlangt hätte*: Vergnügt euch schön.

Gred und Forge *grinsend*: Sicher. Bis später! *gehen*

Auri: Ähm... glaubst du, dass das eine so gute Idee war?

Dream: Klar, es war das offizielle Moderatorinnen- Portemonnaie mit der Spesenrechnungskreditkarte. Und wenn die Jungs nicht zu unseren Spesen gehören, wüsste ich nicht, was.

Auri grinst und schaut kurz auf die inzwischen aufgehängte Studiouhr. Außer dieser sind auf der Bühne noch andere Veränderungen zu bemerken. Zum Beispiel sieht die Dekorierung jetzt einheitlich und sogar relativ hübsch aus. Dezentes Schwarz mit dünnen grünen und silbernen Streifen in der Nähe der Ecken.

Auri: Okay... gleich müsste es losgehen.

Die beiden Mädchen fahren sich noch einmal ordnend über das Haar und nehmen dann von dem kleinen Couchtisch ihre Mikrophone. Nach einem Blick auf das Publikum, das inzwischen alle Stuhlreihen gefüllt hat, und einem weiteren zum Kameramann, welcher einen Daumen hochhält, setzen sie ihr schönstes Lächeln auf.

Auri: Hallo mal wieder zu einer neuen Folge des Fragen- und Diskussionsforums!

Dream: Inzwischen ist es schon die siebente Folge, und das ist wirklich ein kleiner Erfolg! Oh, eine Meldung... Aber Sie wissen, dass die Gäste noch nicht gekommen sind, oder?

Meldung (eine interessiert aussehende Frau): Ja, ich wollte auch euch beide etwas fragen.

Auri *etwas überrascht*: Okay, was denn?

Frau: Wo ist denn Frau R hin? Sie kam in der letzten Folge gar nicht reingerannt!

Auri *kichert kurz, wird aber gleich wieder ernst*: Ähm, Frau R ist in Urlaub. Wir fanden, sie müsse sich mal erholen. *cough*

Frau: Ah ja. Und wann wird sie an Band fünf weiterschreiben?

Dream: Hoffentlich bald. Auri war so geistesgegenwärtig, ihr einen Laptop einzupacken, so dass sie sich nicht über mangelnde Gelegenheit beklagen kann.

Frau: Cool. Vielen Dank für die Auskunft!

Dream und Auri: Aber bitte.

Dream: Noch irgendwelche Fragen an uns?

Ein kleines Mädchen mit einem Hufflepuff- Schal steht auf. 

Mädchen: Wie habt ihr es geschafft, an die bestaussehensten Zwillinge in Hogwarts heranzukommen?

Auri: Tja, hm, das ist ne längere Geschichte. Frag doch die Jungs nach der Sendung, wenn sie nachher vom Einkaufsbummel wiederkommen, ja?

Das Hufflepuff- Mädchen nickt und setzt sich.

Auri: Gut. Weitere Moderatorinnenfragen? Nicht? Sehr schön, dann kommen wir jetzt zu den Gästen.

Dream: Und zuallererst dürfen wir Professor Severus Snape begrüßen!

Tosender Applaus brandet auf, als ein schwarzhaariger Mann aus der Tür neben der Bühne tritt. Er läuft in einem beschwingten Gang die Treppe hinauf und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Auri *flüstert Dream ins Ohr*: Er hat sich ja sogar die Haare gewaschen!

Dream *grinst, wird aber gleich wieder ernst, knufft Auri in die Seite und flüstert*: Bring mich nicht zum Lachen! *wendet sich an Snape* Herzlich willkommen, Professor! Bitte, setzen Sie sich!

Snape *wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlend auf Couch niederlass*: Halli Hallo Hallöle, liebe Auri und liebe Dream!!!!!!!!

Auri: Prof. Snape, sie scheinen ja bester Laune zu sein! Wie kommt's?

Snape *Arme in Luft werf*: Das Leben ist einfach wunderbar!

Dream: Also in den Büchern werden sie immer als ... na ja ... dunkel- depressiv dar gestellt. Hat Frau R womöglich einen Fehler gemacht?

Snape: Ganz und gar nicht. Bis vor einem Jahr war ich wirklich so. Ich musste regelmäßig zu den Todessertreffen und als Voldemort auf die Idee kam, einen freiwilliges soziales Jahr für alle, die schon 25 Jahre dabei sind, einzuführen, wurde es mir zu viel. Ich wollte nicht und als ich nach dieser Nachricht nach Hogwarts zurück kam und mich schluchzend mit einer Flasche Cidre, richtig hartem Zeug, in mein Zimmer zurück ziehen wollte, bin ich Minerva begegnet.

Auri: Ich ahne, was kommt ...

Snape *strahlend weiter erzähl*: Sie nahm mich mit zu einem dieser Happenings. Nach dem ich mehrere Stunden mit ihr, Dumbledore, Binns, Trelawney, Flitwick und dem blutigen Baron verbracht hatte, erkannte ich den Sinn des Lebens! *schlägt Augen nieder und seufzt demütig*

Dream: Und der wäre? Ich habe ihn nämlich noch nicht gefunden ....

Snape: Kinder!!!!

Auri und Dream: ???

Snape: Und darum habe ich beschlossen, Harry zu adoptieren!! Er wird mir das Gefühl geben, gebraucht, geliebt und geehrt zu werden

Dream: Mmh ...

Auri *erstaunt*: Weiß Harry das auch?

Snape: Das ist nur eine Frage der ... äh .... Zeit!

Auri *ich- bohre- jetzt- nach- Gesicht mach*: Und was ist mit Sirius, seinem _Paten_?

Snape: Kein Problem. Der ist einverstanden!

Dream *misstrauisch Stirn in Falten leg*

Auri *nicht überzeugt*: Aber Harry hasst Sie!

Snape *zieht ein verletztes Gesicht*: Vielleicht war ich in den letzten Jahren nicht immer nett zu ihm, aber man kann doch die alten Differenzen vergessen und eine Vater- Sohn- Beziehung aufbauen.

Auri: Aber –

Dream *packt Auri an den Schultern*: Lass gut sein, Auri. Lass uns lieber Werbung machen.

Auri *murmel*: Der Sache muss ich nach gehen. *zur Kamera* Wir sehen uns gleich wieder.

***WERBUNG***

Ein Mann steht vor einer Wand, auf der ein Meer mit Sonnenuntergang aufgemalt ist.

Mann: Die Großstadt stresst mich, aber wenn ich am Meer sitze, vergesse ich alle meine Sorgen. *hält Tüte mit komischen, bunten Inhalt hoch* Und wenn ich auch dann noch diese leckeren, nahrhaften Gummireifen .... ähh ... Gummitiere mit vielen Vitaminen und Toxiden esse, fühle ich mich zufrieden und angenehm schwummerig. *grinst dümmlich in Kamera*

Ätzende Kinderstimme *singt*:

Scharita macht Kinder froh und die Tiere eben so!

***WERBUNG ENDE***

Dream: Willkommen zurück zum Fragen- und Disskusionsforum! Nach dem Professor Snape uns gerade den Sinn des Lebens erklärt hat, kommen wir nun zu unserem nächsten Gast – Rubeus Hagrid!

Die Tür geht auf und Hagrid, der gerade durch gehen will, bleibt stecken. Nach dem ihn offensichtlich jemand von hinten Starthilfe gegeben hat, kommt er lächelnd und mit einem merkwürdigen Korb, den er auf den Tisch stellt, auf die Bühne.

Hagrid: 'Lo, ihr Lieben!

Auri: Tag, Hagrid. Setz dich doch bitte.

Bevor sich Hagrid setzen kann, kommt schnell einer von den offiziell aussehenden Menschen auf die Bühne gerannt und fuchtelt mit dem Zauberstab herum.

Hagrid *setzt sich hin*: Sehr bequem! *rutscht in Pose*

Die Couch knarrt bedenklich und alle starren einen Moment drauf, aber sie hält und der Mensch geht zufrieden von der Bühne.

Dream: So, Hagrid. Du bist ja nun seit einigen Jahren Lehrer auf Hogwarts. Wie findest du die Arbeit mit den Schülern?

Hagrid *beginnt über sein ganzes rotes Gesicht zu strahlen*: Es is toll! Ich geb' ja zu, ich hatte einige Probleme am Anfang mit ... bestimmten Schülern, aber es wird von Jahr zu Jahr besser!

Auri: Das freut mich! *zum Publikum dreh* Irgendwelche Fragen an Professor Snape oder Hagrid? Ja, sie da!

Mann: Hallo, mein Name ist Krago. Ich schreibe Kolumnen für diverse Zeitungen und beschäftige mich gerade mit dem Thema Todesser. Professor Snape, sind sie nun eigentlich Spion oder wollen sie für den Dunklen Lord arbeiten?

Snape: Offiziell bin ich Spion, aber ich mache es auch der guten, alten Zeit halber. Manche Traditionen innerhalb dieser Organisation sind mir einfach zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen und ich will sie nicht missen.

Krago: Und die wären zum Beispiel?

Snape: Die Geburtstagsfete von Voldemort. Immer wieder ein Gaudi! Letztes Jahr haben wir zum Beispiel eine Überraschungsfeier organisiert und sind zusammen nach Hawaii geflogen, wo wir scharfe Mädchen aufgerissen haben und – 

Dream: Keine Details, bitte! Ja, sie da!

Frau: Ich heiße Lani und bin von der hawaiianischen Presse und –

Snape: **piep** Du???????

Lani *unterkühlt*: Sei ruhig, Severus! Oder soll ich mich mal mit Harry unterhalten, damit er weiß, _was_ für einen Vater er bekommen würde? *freundlich* Hagrid, wie ist deine Mutter so? Was hast du für ein Verhältnis zur ihr?

Hagrid: Meine Mutter ist sehr groß und ..... Sie ist eine starke Frau ... Sie mag es mich zu verwöhnen. Als ich sie vor ein paar Jahren besucht habe in ihrem Dorf, haben wir uns viel unterhalten. Sie ist stolz auf mich und ich auch auf sie, weil sie in ihrem Dorf einer der wichtigsten Riesen ist. Wir verstehen uns wirklich gut.

Lani: Und warum hat sie dann dich und deinen Vater verlassen?

Hagrid: Sie kam mit dem Leben in England nicht klar. Vater wollte nicht mit und darum ist sie allein gegangen.

Lani: Dankeschön!

Dream und Auri sind in der Zeit, wo Hagrid gesprochen hatte, immer näher an den Korb rangekrochen und tuscheln. Snape beobachtete sie fragend.

Dream: Hagrid, was ist in diesem Korb?

Hagrid: Eine neue Züchtung von mir!

Auri: Was für eine Züchtung?

Hagrid *stolz*: Bienen!

Auri und Dream: Bienen????

Snape: Ich bevorzuge doch Kaninchen!

Auri und Dream: Kaninchen???

Snape: Ja, genau! Ich zaubere ihnen immer rosa oder lila Fell, dann sehen sie immer so~o niedlich aus!

Dream *laut räusper*: Hagrid, was ist so besonders an deiner Züchtung?

Hagrid *noch stolzer*: Es sind *i***rbienen!

Auri: Was hat er genuschelt?

Hagrid: Soll ich sie rauslassen?

Dream: Keine Ahnung!

Hagrid *fummelt am Verschluss vom Korb rum*: 'Lo, meine kleinen Süßen!

Snape: Er sagte _Killer_bienen!

Auri und Dream: _WAS?_ Nicht rauslassen!!!!!

Wie es manchmal so ist, kommt auch dieser laustarke Schrei zu spät und ein Summen von hunderten wütenden Stachelträgern erfüllt kurz darauf den Saal. Chaos entsteht, als die Gäste und die Moderatorinnen plus alle Mitarbeiter des Senders aufspringen und in Richtung Ausgang und der Tür losrennen. Wildes Gefuchtel mit Programmheften, hysterische Schreie, umgerissene Stühle und Menschen, die ohnmächtig, von den hornissengroße Bienen gestochen, am Boden liegen, prägt das Bild der allein gelassenen Kamera, als es plötzlich schwarz wird und weiße Buchstaben erscheinen.

Der Gesundheitsminister sagt:

Das Gift der sog. Killerbienen ist nicht tötlich, es führt nur zu einem komatischen Zustand, der mit einem einfachen Mittel beseitigt werden kann.

Für Risiken oder Nebenwirkungen fragen sie Madame Pomfrey oder ihren Facharbeiter aus der Apotheke/Winkelgasse.


	8. Ginny und Neville!

Dream *zu ciriana*: Wie wir es geschafft haben, Frau R zum schreiben zu bringen? Tja ... *breit grins* Wir haben so unsere Methoden!

Fred: Die Beiden sind manchmal echt hartherzig!

Dream: Hey! Wer hat Frau R in den Besenschrank gesperrt? Wer schmeißt Frau R immer aus seiner Garderobe, damit sie in _meiner_ sitzt? Auri ist echt härter als ich.

Fred: Das sieht aber bei deiner Ausbildung ganz anders aus!

Dream: Was soll ich denn machen? Märchen vorlesen und Kekse verteilen?

Fred: Schon gut!

Dream *zu ciriana*: Wir überlegen uns was mit dem alten Fritz. Schließlich lese ich die Bücher auch auf deutsch! *zu Para wend* Danke für das nette Review! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du unser Cheftechniker bist. *zu Fred blick* Ist aber anscheinend nötig ...

Fred *unschuldig schau*

Dream: Na ja .... Fangen wir an. Und zwar mit:

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Frau R, Auri und Dream sich gegenseitig, die ganzen Mitarbeiter gehören dem Chef, der heute ein bißchen weniger gebrüllt hat, weil wir (ein paar) Reviews bekommen haben und die Lieder gehören den jeweiligen Sängern oder Bands.

Folge 8!

Dream und Auri stehen mit Kurt zusammen auf der Bühne und beide scheinen sehr sauer zu sein.

Dream: Ich glaub's nicht! Was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist? 

Auri: Denkt ihr, wir sind zu blöd um eine Sendung zu moderieren? Haben die 7 Folgen nicht bewiesen, dass wir es können?

Kurt *duckt sich leicht hinter seinem Klemmbrett*: Der Chef ist eben der Meinung, dass mehr ... System ins Forum muss. Ihr müsst doch selbst zugeben, dass es sehr chaotisch ist!

Dream: Aber es kommt doch an!

Kurt: Der Chef meint nicht!

Auri: Was will der eigentlich? Sollen wir uns noch mehr für die Show aufopfern?

Während Dream heftig nickt und Auri bestätigt noch etwas sagt und Kurt versucht dagegen anzureden, sehen wir uns mal den Saal an. 

Der Chef will anscheinend ganz umstrukturieren, denn die Bühne ist ... Na ja ... Sie sieht anders aus als vorher. Es erinnert irgendwie an eine (billige) Talkshow. Die Kulisse besteht aus drei Wänden, die eine Wohnung dar stellen sollen, mit großen Fenstern und an den Wänden aufgemalten Möbeln. Bilder hängen an der Wand, die Auri und Dream zeigen, und auf den Scheiben (von hinten sind Bilder von Häusern, Himmel und Bäumen angeklebt, so dass man denken _könnte_, dass es eine richtige Wohnung ist) prangt ein neues Logo: Der Name der Sendung in verschnörkelter, roter Schrift auf gelbem Untergrund. In dieser "Wohnung" steht aber noch die alte Dekoration, sprich der Couchtisch, die Couch und die zwei Sessel, die aber einen neuen, pinken Überzug haben, der sich super mit dem Logo beißt. 

Der Zuschauersaal sieht aus wie vorher, außer das die Wände neu in grün gestrichen wurden und auch dort in überdimensionale Größe das Logo hängt.

Insgesamt fällt auf, dass sich viel mehr Mitarbeiter im Saal aufhalten. Es ist nicht mehr nur eine Kamera (keine Ahnung, wie wir es nur mit einer geschafft haben), sondern fünf im Raum, somit hat Horst nicht mehr so viel zu tun. Ein Mann mit großen Plakaten, voll mit Anweisungen für die Sendung, steht da, Raphael mit einem kleinen "Unfallköfferchen", der Regisseur (Das erste mal bei einer Sendung dabei! *Applaus*) und noch viel mehr Personen, die wichtig für die Sendung, aber unwichtig für uns sind.

Auri und Dream scheinen den Kampf verloren zu haben, denn Kurt geht mit einem erleichterten Lächeln von der Bühne und zwei Frauen erscheinen, um den beiden Moderatorinnen Headphones zu verpassen und Karteikarten (klar, mit Logos) in die Hände zu drücken.

Dream *starrt auf Kulisse*: Ich kann es nicht fassen. Der Chef muss einen totalen Ausfall haben.

Auri: Ich versteh nicht, warum er uns so etwas antut. Diese Kulisse! Diese Klamotten! *angeekelter Blick auf das kurze, dunkelblaue Kostüm* Und diese Haare! *deutet auf Dreams Hochsteckfrisur* Ich fühle mich wie eine Stewardess!

Dream: Stil muss rein, hat er gesagt! Aber vielleicht sollte er mal die Farbzusammenstellung überdenken!

Kurt *vom Bühnenrand*: Noch 30 Sekunden!

Auri: Der Alptraum beginnt!

Dream: Wollen wir hoffen, dass wir bald aufwachen!

Kurt: 3- 2- 1!

Die Anfangsmusik (natürlich neu) wird eingespielt.

Auri: The Bad Touch? Das ist unsere Anfangsmusik?

Dream: Ich glaube, da haben Fred und George was mit zu tun!

Diese Vermutung wird von einem zweistimmigen, einstimmigen Kichern aus der ersten Reihe bestätigt, wo Fred und George mit Notizblöcken und Stiften in den Händen sitzen.

Auri *misstrauischer Blick zu den beiden, dann zur Kamera*: Herzlich willkommen zur 8. Folge des Fragen- und Disskusionsforum!

Dream: Wie sie sehen, haben wir eine neue, (*gezwungenes Lächeln*) wunderschöne Kulisse.

Auri: Und als ersten Gast - *verwirrter Blick neben die Kamera* Was? Hinsetzen?

Dream *auch neben die Kamera schau*: Wieso hinsetzen? Wir wollen nicht sitzen!

Die Beiden bleiben kurzerhand stehen und man hört leises Gefluche neben der Kamera.

Auri: Als ersten Gast begrüßen wir äh herzlichst – Ginny Weasley!

Eine eingebaute Tür in der Kulisse (die die alte Tür ersetzt) geht auf und Ginny kommt, melodisch untermalt von Orange Blue ‚She's got that light', rein. 

Dream *leicht angewidertes Gesicht*: Wer hat den die Musik ausgesucht?

Auri *stupst sie leicht an*: Sei ruhig! *zu Ginny* Setz dich doch bitte!

Ginny *Haar zurückwerf*: Danke.

Sie setzt sich hin und die beiden Moderatorinnen schließen sich ihr an.

Dream: Ginny, du bist so *auf Haare schau* blond. Wie kommt es?

Ginny *kichert leicht dümmlich*: Ach, ich habe vor zwei Monaten meine blonde Ader entdeckt. Meine roten Haare haben mich immer gestört, aber seit ich mir die Haare gefärbt habe, bin ich so richtig glücklich!

*aus dem Publikum*: Rot Rulez!

Auri: Was sagt denn deine *Blick ins Publikum* Familie dazu?

Ginny: Also meine Mutter war entsetzt, aber sie hat es akzeptiert. Meinem Vater war es egal und meine Brüder hat es nichts anzugehen!

Dream: Ok, dann jetzt *Blick neben die Kamera* Fragen. 

Fred *springt auf*: Warum gerade blonde Haare? So viele Menschen haben helles Haar, aber nur wenige Naturrotes! Und gerade diese Farbe wollen viele Mädchen und Frauen haben!

Ginny *unsicheres Lachen*: Was soll der Unsinn? Setz dich hin, Fred!

Dream: Du musst die Fragen schon beantworten!

Ginny *schnippisches Gesicht mach*: Warum nicht blond? Es ist eine schöne Haarfarbe und du scheinst doch auch drauf zu stehen!

Fred: Öh .....

Dream: Jetzt weiß er nicht mehr, was er sagen soll!

George *steht auf und schiebt Fred auf Stuhl*: Und wieso geht es deine Brüder nichts an?

Ginny: Warum muss ich denn die Fragen von den beiden beantworten?

Auri: So sind die Regeln.

Ginny *Schmollmund mach*: Es geht euch einfach nichts an! Ich kann mit meinem Haar machen, was ich will!

George: Aber das Haar hat uns immer als Weasleys zu erkennen gegeben, uns als eine Familie zusammen geschweißt!

Ginny *aufgebracht*: Ich will das nicht beantworten! Die beiden versuchen mir nur Schuldgefühle einzutrichtern!

Auri: Schon gut. Setz dich hin, George.

Dream: Noch andere Fragen?

Mädchen: Ich heiße Liska. Ginny, wie ist es mit so vielen Brüdern aufzuwachsen?

Ginny: Es hat Vor- und Nachteile.

Liska: Was sind denn die Vor- und Nachteile?

Ginny: Gut, die Vorteile sind hauptsächlich, dass ich als einziges Mädchen eine gesonderte Stellung einnehme. Ich muss mich nicht mit meinen Geschwistern messen. Was nervt ist, dass sie denken mich beschützen zu müssen, was totaler Schwachsinn ist. *streckt Brust raus*

Liska: Bist du denn oft Opfer von Fred und Georges Scherzen?

Ginny: Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, das einzige Opfer zu sein!

Dream: Na ja, zur Zeit ist ihr Lieblingsopfer wohl Kurt!

Kurts Stimme: Hey, ihr seit das also? Dafür werdet ihr rausgeschmissen!

Dream *springt auf*: Sie werden nicht rausgeschmissen! *stürmt zu Fred und George, also außer Sicht der Kamera*

Auri *unsicher lach*: Ähm, Frag-

Kurts Stimme: Raus mit euch!

Dreams Stimme: NEIN! Sie bleiben hier!

Kurts Stimme: Vergiss es!

Auri *steht auf und schaut neben Kamera*: Was jetzt, Ulrich? Steht das auf deinen blöden Plakaten nicht drauf? 

Sie verschwindet auch aus dem Bild und man sieht nur noch Ginny auf der Couch, die ihre Haare zwischen zwei Fingern dreht und fasziniert neben die Kamera schaut, von wo immer noch aufgebrachte Stimmen schallen.

Ein lauter Knall und noch mehr Geschrei tönt durch den Saal und die Kameraperspektive wechselt, so dass man jetzt die beiden Moderatorinnen im Bild hat, was man als gut oder schlecht ansehen kann.

Fred hält Dream und George Kurt fest, die sich anscheinend aufeinander stürzen wollen. Aus Dreams Frisur rutschen Haarsträhnen raus, ihr Kostüm ist zerknittert und man kann froh sein, dass man ihr Flüche bei dem ganzen Krach nicht hört. Kurt hat sein Klemmbrett vor Wut weggeworfen und hat ein hochrotes Gesicht. Einige Stühle sind umgefallen, was den Knall erklärt und die Gäste, die gerade noch saßen, bringen sich in Sicherheit.

Auri und Ulrich zerren je an einem Ende von den Plakaten, eins liegt schon zerpflückt am Boden. Auch Auris Outfit sieht nicht mehr so adrett wie am Anfang aus und sie schreit Ulrich an, der genauso lautstark zurückbrüllt. Horst steht daneben und feuert Auri an, seine Kamera völlig vergessend.

Ein Stück weg erkennt man den Regisseur, der ruhig auf seinen Stuhl sitzt, raucht und mit einer schwarzhaarigen, barbusigen Angestellten flirtet.

Die restlichen Mitarbeiter sind entweder abgehauen, tun so, als ob nichts wäre oder gehen zu den Kampfstellen und feuern die Leute (meist die Moderatorinnen) an.

Chef *aus dem off*: SOFORT AUFHÖREN!

*schlagartige Ruhe*

Chef *aus dem off*: Alle auf ihre Plätze!

Die Leute bewegen sich wieder auf ihre Plätze, mit einem kleinen Zwischenfall, weil Auri sich weigert, weiter auf die Plakate zu glotzen und sie mitnehmen will. Aber mit einem "freundlichen" Wort vom Chef steht auch sie (ohne Plakate) wieder auf der Bühne.

Chef *aus dem off*: Jetzt macht ihr Werbung und dann geht es NORMAL weiter, _verstanden_?

Dream *leise*: Ja, Chef. *zur Kamera* Wir sehen uns gleich wieder zum zweiten Teil des Fragen- und Disskusionsforum und einem neuen Gast!

***WERBUNG***

Ein komischer Typ liegt auf einen Bett, auf dem Boden zwei Mädels.

Typ: Meine Eltern fahren drei Wochen in Urlaub!

Mädchen 1: Cool!

Typ: Teure Reise nach Schweinerumptadorf zur Oma! Ich habe das ganze Haus für mich! *zeigt Fotos*

Mädchen 2: Eine schöne Pappschachtel!

Mädchen 1: Und ihr habt ein Planschbecken!

Mädchen 2: Sind deine Eltern Centionäre?

Typ *überlegt*: Nein, eigentlich sind die Bausparer- bei der Fränkischen Halle!

Das Logo wird eingeblendet. Eine Taube fliegt durch's Bild und kackt drauf. 

Männerstimme: Fränkische Halle- Auf diese Legosteine können sie bauen!

***WERBUNG ENDE***

Auri *fuchtelt energisch mit Hand*: Ich weigere mich jetzt einfach, auf diese Plakate zu schauen! 

Raphael: Halt endlich still, Süße! Deine Frisur sitzt noch nicht richtig!

Dream: Weigere dich ruhig.

Auri *entsetzt*: Machst du etwa nicht mit?

Dream: Klar! Ich mache alles mit, was verboten ist! *seufz* Ich glaube, Fred hat mehr Einfluss auf mich, als mir lieb ist!

Auri: Keine Angst. So warst du schon vorher!

Kurt *vom Bühnenrand*: Psst! Wir sind auf Sendung! Raphael, komm da runter!

Raphael: Aber die Haare –

Kurt: Ist jetzt egal!

Raphaeal *beleidigtes Gesicht*: Ein Künstler braucht seine Zeit, aber das scheint hier ja niemanden zu interessieren! *geht von der Bühne*

Auri *lächelnd zur Kamera*: Herzlich willkommen zum zweiten Teil des Fragen- und Disskusionsforum!

Dream: Als 2. Gast begrüßen wir- Neville Longbottom!

Die Tür geht auf und groß und breit kommt Neville reingestapft. Er trägt ein enges T-Shirt, so dass man gut seine großen Muskeln erkennt, und eine fingerdicke Goldkette. Seine Haare sind zurück gegelt und sein Gesicht wirkt markant.

Auri: Hallo Neville. Setz dich doch!

Ginny *verträumt anstarr*: Hallo Neville!

Neville: Hi Puppe! *sich neben Ginny setz und Arm um sie leg*

Dream: Äh, ja. Also, du bist ja Mr. Muscleman 2003-

Auri: Gratulation!

Neville: Danke!

Dream: Wie kommt es, dass du plötzlich so ... muskelbepackt geworden bist? In deiner Schulzeit warst du ja eher ....

Neville: Speckig?

Dream: Das wollte ich nicht sagen!

Neville: War ich aber und das ist der Grund, dass ich mit Bodybuilding angefangen habe. Jetzt kann mich auch keiner mehr verarschen. Und wenn es doch einer tut, kriegt er eins auf die Fresse!

Ginny: Das sieht bestimmt toll aus, wenn du jemanden auf die Nase schlägst!

Neville: Nicht wahr, Puppe?

Auri: Gut, kommen wir zu den Fragen!

George: Ich habe einen Anliegen: Neville soll die Finger von meiner Schwester lassen!

Ginny: Halt die Klappe, George!

George: Ich halte gar nichts!

Neville: Du willst wohl eins auf die Fresse?

George: Klar, komm her!

Neville *stürmt zu George*: Kannst du haben!

Auri *schneller als Neville renn und zwischen die beiden Streithähne stell*: Neville, schlag ihn nicht, ok? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sonst nicht mehr aufwacht ....

George *beleidigt*: Denkst du ich bin schwach?

Neville: Sie denkt, du bist eine Mimose! *Auri unter Arm klemm* Sie braucht einen richtigen Mann!

George *wütend*: Du bist kein Mann, sondern eine Witzfigur!

Dream: Dramen tun sich auf!

Auri *an Nevilles T-Shirt zieh*: Nicht das ich es nicht schätzen würde, unter deiner Achsel zu kleben, aber können wir nicht wieder auf die Bühne gehen?

Neville: Ok, Kleines!

Auri *alles sagender Blick zu George*

Dream *sitzt gemütlich auf der Couch*: Können wir mit den Fragen weiter machen?

Auri *zischt*: Hättest du mir nicht helfen können?

Dream *leise*: Es war dein Freund und außerdem hast du es super alleine hingekriegt! *laut* Noch Fragen?

Mann: Mein Name ist Wallace. Neville, ich bin ein großer Bewunderer von dir und habe mir den Kampf um den Titel ‚Mr Muscleman 2003' angesehen. Was ist es für ein Gefühl plötzlich berühmt zu sein?

Neville: Es ist echt cool! Niemand verarscht mich mehr, ich werde respektiert und die Frauen rennen mir hinterher!

Wallace *aufgeregt*: Gibt es ein Geheimnis, damit man den Titel bekommt?

Neville: Harte Arbeit!

Wallace *enttäuscht*: Ach so .... Danke.

Dream: Schon wieder ist ein Traum geplatzt!

Auri: Warum wirfst du denn immer so blöde Sprüche ein?

Dream: Warum nicht?

Auri: Na ja, egal. Fragen?

Frau: Ich heiße Klea. Neville, du warst doch immer so gut in Kräuterkunde, warum bist du nicht in diese Richtung gegangen?

Neville: Tja, so genau weiß ich das gar nicht. Übrigens: Du hast eine schöne äh Kette!

Klea *errötet*: Danke!

Auri: Kette .... Nette Umschreibung!

Ginny: Für was?

Auri: Nicht so wichtig!

Ginny: Ist ja auch egal. *schmachtend in Nevilles Armen lieg*

Ältere Frau: Ich heiße Frau Pittra. Neville, wie kommst du damit klar, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist?

Neville *Unterlippe zitter*

Dream: Oho!

Neville *einzelne Träne roll*: Es ist hart, wirklich hart! Wenn ich sie besuche, erkennen sie mich nicht, sie denken, *schluchz* ich bin der *schnief* Tablettenmann! *auf Ginny werf und anfang zu flenn*

George: Ein richtiger Mann- Pah!

Ginny: Sei doch nicht so herzlos!

Dream *zwischen Sitzpolster die Nottaschentücher rauskram*: Hier, Neville! *zu Auri* Mach mal die AM!

Auri *aufsteh*: Das war's für die 8. Folge des Fragen- und Disskusionsforum! Heute konnten wir viel lernen. Zum einen, dass auch richtig harte Kerle einen weichen Punkt haben und zum anderen – ganz wichtig- das man ins Forum kein System reinbringen kann! Das lassen die Mitarbeiter gar nicht zu ....

Dream *neben Auri stell*: Jetzt noch eine Aufforderung an unsere Zuschauer: Wenn ihr jemand bestimmtes in der Sendung sehen wollt, sagt uns Bescheid! Wir werden keine Arbeit scheuen, um die Gäste ranzukarren.

Auri: Das war es wirklich! Bis zur nächsten Folge! *wink*

Dream: Ciao! *auch wink*

Kurt *vom Bühnenrand*: Der Chef hat eine Konferenz einberufen!

Dream und Auri: Ohooooooo ....


	9. Percy und die Weasley Zwillinge!

Folge 9!

In dieser Folge ist- welche Überraschung- die Deko aus der letzten Folge verschwunden. Die pinken Überzüge von der Couch und den Sesseln wurden gegen rote ausgetauscht und ein paar blaue Kissen wurden liebevoll darauf drapiert. Die Wände sind in einem schönen dunkelgrün gestrichen, das zu den Überzügen passt, und die alten Logos sind verschwunden. Statt dessen wurde "Das Fragen- und Disskusionsforum" in schwarz auf die Wand hinter der Bühne geschrieben und orange Kugellampen und Lichterketten hängen von der Decke, die, eingeschaltet, ein warmes Licht verbreiten. Insgesamt wirkt das Bild viel gemütlicher, harmonischer und warmer und nicht so .... gewöhnungsbedürftig wie in der letzten Folge.

Es halten sich auch wieder weniger Mitarbeiter im Raum auf, Horst steht, diesmal wieder allein mit seiner Kamera, vor der Bühne, raucht und schaut stirnrunzelnd und gedankenversunken auf die Bühne. Merkwürdigerweise ist diese noch leer.

Auch die Tür ist geschlossen.

Alles ist still. Zu still...

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür mit einem lauten Knall und zwei uns wohlbekannte Rotschöpfe springen daraus hervor, ähnlich zwei Gummibällen oder frisch aufgezogenen Spielzeugspringmäusen, begleitet von einem fröhlichen "Tadaaa!!"

Fred: Ich bin Gred!

George: Und ich bin Forge!

Beide: Und zusammen sind wir...

George: Äh...

Fred: Wolltest du dir nicht was überlegen?

George: Die... Weasley- Zwillinge!

Fred: *sarkastisch* Toll.

George: Na, denk du dir doch was aus!

Fred: Ähm... die California Dream Boys!

George: Sind wir das? 

Fred: Also, Dream nach sogar besser.

George: Wie wär's mit... Team Rocket?

Fred: Okay... verschieben wir das...

George: Auf jeden Fall begrüßen wir Sie ganz herzlich *im Hintergrund schleicht Fred unauffällig aus der Tür davon* zur nunmehr neunten Folge des Fragen- und Diskussionsforums! Sie wundern sich vielleicht über das auffällige Fehlen von Dream und Auri, aber die waren leider... verhindert. *cough* Kommen wir zu amüsanteren Themen!

Mein erster Gast heute iiiist...

*Scheinwerfer fällt auf die Tür*

George: Fred Weasley!!!

Die Tür geht auf und Fred springt erneut herein.

George: Applaus!

Applaus brandet auf, aber eher zögerlich.

George: Hey, was ist mit euch los? Ein bisschen Aufmunterung könnte euch nicht schaden! Fred?

Fred: Weasleys- Spezial- Feuerwerkskörper- Knallbonbons! *zieht eins heraus und wirft es in die Menge* 

Es explodiert und heraus kommt eine Blaskapelle, die leider recht unsanft auf den Gästen landet, die daraufhin ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche gucken, und beginnt, fröhliche Musik zu spielen.

George: Nur ein Sickel zehn das Stück!

Fred: Okay, kommen wir zu den Fragen!

Mann: *liegt röchelnd am Boden, knallrotes Gesicht* Bitte... Kapelle... weg...

George: Oh... *schwenkt seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung des Mannes, woraufhin die Kapelle verschwindet* 

Mann: Danke... *röchelt und fällt in Ohnmacht*

Fred: Sani!

Irmgard und Kurt kommen herein, Blaulichter- Rundumleuchten auf dem Kopf und eine Trage zwischen sich.

Beide: Tatü- Tata, der Krankenwagen ist da!

Fred: Wer hat die denn angestellt?

George: *schulterzuck* 

Irmi und Kurt laden den Mann auf die Trage und laufen fröhlich blinkend hinaus.

George: Okay, nachdem das geklärt ist: Fragen an unseren Gast? 

Mädchen *steht auf*: Fred, irgendwie haben wir den Eindruck, dass Dream in eurer Beziehung recht ... dominant ist. Stimmt das?

Fred *jämmerlich schau*: Wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, sperrt sie mich immer in einen Käfig ein und gibt mir nichts zu essen und das manchmal für drei Tage!

Publikum *entsetzt murmel*

Fred: NEIN! Nur ein Witz! *lacht* Sie ist ganz lieb zu mir. Wir diskutieren viel, aber das ist nie böse gemeint!

Mädchen: Na ja, wenn es dir mal zu viel wird in der Beziehung ... *versucht erotisch auszusehen* Ich bin immer für dich da!

George: Lass das bloß nicht Dream hören!

Fred: Kein Interesse! Aber wo wir gerade bei Gerüchte- aus- der- Welträumen sind: George ist nicht der Sensiblere von uns Beiden! *murmel* Bei weitem nicht!

George: Ja, du bist das Weichei!

Fred: Also, das ist auch nicht wahr! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass du nicht sensibler bist! Wir sind es beide!

George: Was denn nun?

Fred: Du bist halt wie ich ... Aber auch nicht!

George: Das hat keinen tieferen Sinn, aber egal ... Ok, dann jetzt .... *zur Tür lauf und hindurch verschwind*

Fred: Unser nächster Gast! Hier ist George Weasley!

George *springt durch Tür*: Was für eine Ehre hier zu sein!

Fred: Hallo, George! Wie geht's?

George: Gut!

Fred: Ist ja spitze! Fragen an Georgie?

George: Hey! Verhunze George nicht zu einem Mädchennamen! *will noch was sagen* Mann *unterbricht ihn*: Wie halten euch Auri und Dream auseinander? 

George: Die beiden sind halt gut ...

Fred: Dreams Vater ist auch ein eineiiger Zwilling, darum fällt ihr das nicht schwer. Und wenn wir zu viert sind und sie mich küsst, weiß Auri, wo sie hin muss!

George: Auri kann uns auch alleine auseinanderhalten!

Fred: Jetzt schon, aber früher ....

Mädchen mit Hufflepuffschal: Wie habt ihr euch überhaupt kennen gelernt?

George: Durch Frau R ...

Fred: Das erste und einzige Mal, dass sie mal was Nützliches gemacht hat! Na ja, bis auf die Bücher vielleicht ...

George: Als Auri beschlossen hatte, das Forum zu moderieren, hat Frau R ihr alle Leute aus Hogwarts vorgestellt. Tja, ich war darunter ... Wir haben uns gut verstanden und mussten uns halt wiedersehen!

Fred: Und bei ihrem ersten Date wollten beide unbedingt jemanden dabei haben, weil es ihnen alleine peinlich war. Dream und ich waren die Opfer! 

George: Als ob dich das gestört hätte.

Fred: Am Anfang war ich nicht begeistert, aber dann habe ich Dream kennen gelernt und meinen Charme-

George: Was für Charme?

Fred: Versprüht. Sie konnte mir nicht widerstehen! *von sich selbst überzeugt grins* 

George: Ja, sie konnte dir wirklich nicht widerstehen, als du deinen Charme auf ihrem T-Shirt versprüht hast!

Fred *kleinlaut*: Der letzte Cocktail war schlecht ....

George *gedankenverloren*: Ich frage mich, warum sie dich überhaupt genommen hat. Wenn mir jemand seinen Mageninhalt auf die Sachen verteilen würde, fände ich das nicht sehr anziehend. Mmh ....

Fred: Ich fände es auch nicht anziehend, wenn jemand sturzbetrunken auf mich einreden würde und alle drei Minuten irgend etwas "Witziges" macht, wie Scherzartikel testen.

George: Sie sagt, dass sie mir den Haarwachstum- Incident verziehen hat!

Fred *breit grins*: Wenigstens wussten sie sofort, wie wir im Extremfall sind.

Hufflepuffschal- Mädchen: Hat eindeutig Vorteile!

Fred *nickt*: Das stimmt wohl!

George *in Tasche wühl*: Ich habe doch ... Wo ist es denn ... Ah ja, hier ist es ja!

Fred: Das hast du noch?

Hufflepuffschal- Mädchen: Was ist das denn?

George *dezent rot*: Äh, das ist ein Bild. Es ist bei unserem ersten Date entstanden .... *hält es in Kamera* 

Das Bild ist ein Zaubererfoto und es zeigt George, der, etwas schüchtern lächelnd, den Arm um Auri, gelegt hat, die strahlend lacht. 

Publikum *einstimmig*: Süß!

Mann *breit grins*: Wer hätte das gedacht. Die Weasley- Zwillinge haben auch eine schüchterne Seite!

Fred: Also das stimmt so nicht!

George: Genau!

Fred: Wir sind echt ....

George: Wir können gut mit Mädchen!

Fred: Ja!

George: So ist es!

Publikum *breit grins*

Fred *hastig*: Werbung!

***WERBUNG***

Man sieht - was für eine Abwechslung - Fred und George, die breit grinsend und sich anscheinend köstlich amüsierend eine Party ... auflockern.

Jedenfalls kommen dabei eine ziemliche Menge irgendwelcher Weasley- Spezial- Scherzartikel zum Tragen.

Die komplette Liste würde den Rahmen sprengen.

Wirklich wichtig ist eigentlich die eingeblendete Adresse und Telefonnummer am Ende der Werbung, die anscheinend beide zu ihrem Scherzartikelgeschäft gehören.

Obwohl... 

So sicher kann man sich da natürlich nie sein.

Schließlich handelt es sich hier um die Weasley- Zwillinge...

***WERBUNG ENDE***

George: Wer, zum Zarquon, hat denn Irmi den Werbekommentar machen lassen?!

Das war doch mit total andrem Ton! Und wo ist die Stelle mit den Go-go-Girls?

Fred: *schulterzuck* Hauptsache, die Adresse stimmt. 

George: Und?

Fred: Was, und?

George: Na, tut sie das?

Fred: Ich dachte, du wärst für die Korrespondenz da!

George: Nein, ich war fürs Telefon zuständig!

Fred: Das machst du doch auch nur wegen der Mädels, die da andauernd anrufen!

George: *sarkastisch* Du verfolgst natürlich nur die edelsten Absichten.

Stimme aus dem Off: Macht mal endlich weiter, ja?

Fred: Hatten wir den denn nicht ausgeschaltet?

George: *schulterzuck* Muss uns wohl durch die Lappen gegangen sein.

Fred: Dich lass ich noch mal das Personal ausschalten.

George: Ach, flieg doch auf'm Kometen hin!

Fred: Was zitierst du da eigentlich den ganzen Tag für Quatsch?

George: Aus dem Anhalter.

Fred: *entsetzt* Bitte?! Du liest das doch nicht etwa?!

George: Wieso nicht?

Fred: Es hat ... mehr als hundert Seiten!

George: Siebenhundert, um genau zu sein.

Fred: *ein Stück von George wegrück und kopfschüttelnd vor sich hinmurmel* Ich muss ihn da raus holen... irgendwie... ich kann es schaffen... wenn ich fest daran glaube...

George: *alles sagenden Blick auf seinen Bruder werf und sich dann ans Publikum wend* Noch irgendwelche Fragen für uns zwei? 

Junge mit Rawenclawschal: Hat man als Treiber nicht immer so schlimme Verletzungen?

Fred und George: *abwink* Quatsch.

George: Wir haben ja wenigstens noch unsere Schläger, um uns die Klatscher vom Hals zu halten.

Fred: Solche armen Menschen wie die Sucher dagegen...

George: *g* Ja, also wenn du Quidditch spielen willst: Werde Treiber!

Junge: Danke!

Fred: Weitere Fragen? 

Kleines Mädchen: Warum habt ihr es nie geschafft, auf der Roten Liste von Professor Dumbledore nach ganz oben zu kommen? 

George: *tief seufz* Weil vor uns leider, leider die Marauder lagen, bzw. immer noch liegen.

Fred: Und die waren uns einfach zahlenmäßig überlegen.

Kleines Mädchen: Ach so... könnte ich trotzdem ein Autogramm von euch haben?

Fred: *strahl* Na sicher! Georgie, kündige doch schon mal unsern nächsten

Gast an! *von der Bühne kletter*

George: *zuckersüß* Aber gerne, Freddchen. Unser nächster Gast iiisst...

Der Scheinwerfer fällt wieder auf die Tür und ein Trommelwirbel, der die Spannung steigern soll, beginnt. 

George: Percy ‚Der Erleuchtete' Weasley! 

Die Tür geht auf und Percy tritt ein. Er hat eine knalllila, fließende Robe an, einen verklärten Gesichtsausdruck und die Hände wie zum Gebet gefaltet. Mild lächelnd nickt er dem Publikum zu und setzt sich dann im Lotussitz auf das Sofa, was farblich gar nicht so schlecht mit seiner Robe harmoniert. 

George: Hi, Perce! Na, wie steht's mit dem Weltuntergang? Schon passiert?

Percy: *mit ätherischer Stimme, die Trelawney alle Ehre gemacht hätte* George, ich sehe, dein Geist ist immer noch getrübt von dem Willen, witzig zu sein. Doch fürchte dich nicht, denn ich habe dir vergeben. Ich habe euch allen vergeben, meine Schwestern und Brüder, denn das Ende ist nah! 

George: Ach so, ja, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Fragen an unseren Guru?

Das Publikum schaut sich recht verunsichert an und sagt erst mal gar nichts. 

Fred: *Kommt vom Autogrammgeben wieder auf die Bühne* Percy! Warum trägst du so eine schwule Robe?!

Percy: Mein lieber Bruder, auf dem Weg zur Weisheit muss man sich angemessen kleiden. Mit dieser Robe kann ich in spirituelle Sphären aufsteigen. 

Fred: *an George wend* Er hat einen eingebauten Düsenantrieb?! 

George: *kicher* Hatte ich dir nicht erzählt, dass Perce in den Orden der Lumaner eingetreten ist?

Fred: Ach ich dachte, dass wäre der Name seines Buchklubs. 

Percy: Ja, wir studieren auch die Bücher der Weisheit! Jeder von euch sollte das tun!

Fred: *spöttisch* Und was sagen die Weisen?

Percy *setzt zum Sprechen an*

George: *ins Wort fall und Lachen unterdrück* Wie man Kekse bäckt! 

Percy: Nur der Narr spottet über das, was er nicht versteht. Gehe in dich, lieber Bruder, ich weiß, du wirst auf den rechten Weg finden! 

Fred: Also, ich bin eher für den linken Weg.

Percy *wendet die Augen zum Himmel*

George: Okay... Fragen?

Mann aus dem Publikum: Hast du an einem der Happenings von McGonagall teilgenommen, Percy?

Percy *erst verwirrt schau, aber dann nimmt sein Gesicht wieder diesen milden Ausdruck an und er hebt die Arme zum Himmel* Großes Raumschiff, entwirre die Gedanken dieses Mannes, denn er weiß nicht, was er sagt. 

*Irritiertes Schweigen im Saal*

Frau: Äh... könntest du das mit dem Raumschiff noch mal näher erläutern?

Percy: *erfreut* Aber gerne, liebe Schwester!

George: *murmelt* Das wird ein laaanger Abend...

Percy: *ignoriert ihn und spricht, von göttlichem Feuer überstrahlt* Schwestern und Brüder, das Ende ist nah! Bald wird der Weltuntergang kommen und wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten! Deshalb gehet in euch und vergebet allen, die ihr kennt, denn nur, wenn ihr die wahre Liebe zu allen Geschöpfen gefunden habt, werdet ihr gerettet werden!

Frau: *weiß nicht genau, wie sie ihn dazu kriegen soll, aufzuhören* Äh... 

Percy *nimmt das als Aufforderung, weiter zu reden*: Ja, ihr alle könnt gerettet werden! Denn das große Raumschiff wird kommen und alle seinen wahren Kinder mitnehmen in eine bessere Welt! Doch natürlich müssen wir für diese bessere Welt würdig sein. Deshalb müssen wir alle unsere Schwestern und Brüder lieben, und nicht nur unsere Geschwister unter den magischen Menschen. Nein! Auch unter den Muggeln, unter allen Menschen, unter allen Tieren, Pflanzen; alle Lebewesen sind unsere Freunde und Geschwister! 

Während Percy noch weiter die Liebe zu allen belebten und unbelebten, zu allen vorhandenen und nicht vorhandenen Gegenständen predigt und das Publikum zum Teil immer faszinierter und zum Teil immer entsetzter wird, stützen die Zwillinge gelangweilt ihre Kinne in ihre Hände und schauen sich gegenseitig mit dem Ausdruck von Menschen, die sehr, sehr stark leiden und nicht genau wissen, wie lange sie das noch aushalten werden oder ob überhaupt, an. 

Nach Percys langen Redefluss will er einmal tief Luft holen, doch bevor er weiterreden kann, springt ein Mann auf, der einen Hut trägt, auf dem ein kleiner Zettel befestigt ist, auf dem ‚Presse' steht.

Pressemann: Mr. Weasley! Was ist mit ihrer Freundin Penelope passiert? 

Percy *Gesicht verdunkelt sich kurz*: Eigentlich wollten wir heiraten, aber sie war noch nicht bereit für die universelle Liebe.

Pressemann *kritzelt eifrig, schaut dann auf und schließt scharfsinnig*: Sie war eifersüchtig.

Percy: *schweigt kurze Zeit, in der er sich augenscheinlich sammelt* So könnte man es auch sagen .... Aber lasset uns nicht mehr von Vergangenem reden, sondern frohen Mutes in die Zukunft sehen! Nehmet meine Brüder als ein Beispiel! Sie haben schon mit der universellen Liebe begonnen. *legt seinen verdutzten Brüdern je einen Arm um die Schulter* Wo sind eigentlich eure Freundinnen?

Auf einmal hört man im Backstagebereich lautes Rumpeln, schnelles Fußgetrappel und kurze Schreie, was alles schnell näher kommt. Die Tür fliegt auf und zwei Gestalten stehen da. Auf den ersten Blick hin könnte man sie leicht für irgendwelche grausamen antiken Rachegöttinnen halten.

Zerzauste Haare, zerknitterte Kleidung und auf den Gesicht den Ausdruck purer Mordlust, es ist wirklich schwer, in diesen beiden die netten und relativ wohlerzogenen Moderatorinnen aus den vorherigen Sendungen zu erkennen. Ein tiefes, wütendes, zweistimmiges Knurren ertönt, aus dem man, wenn man ganz genau hinhört und ein besonders gutes Gehör für Knurrtöne hat, die Worte "Frrrrrred" und "Georrrrrrrge" heraus hören kann, doch selbst, wenn man das nicht kann, ist doch die Wut, mit der diese Worte gesprochen werden, unverkennbar.

Fred: Oh... äh...

George: Hallo, Mädels...

Beide weichen langsam hinter Percy und das Sofa zurück, was jedoch nicht viel nützt, da die beiden ... Rachegöttinnen ihnen ebenso langsam, aber unaufhörlich und drohend näher kommen.

Schließlich stehen Fred und George mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Percy ist inzwischen zur Seite gedrängt worden.

Es herrscht Stille.

Eine bedrohliche Stille, nur unterbrochen von der geschmacklosen Piepsversion Beethovens Fünfter, augenscheinlich der Ton eines Handys. 

Horst *dreht sich entnervt zum Missetäter um*: Ruhe, es wird spannend! 

Das Handy verstummt und nun herrscht wirklich eine Stille, wie sie vielleicht in alten antiken Mythen, kurz vor Ausbruch eines jahrhundertelangen Krieges, geherrscht haben mochte.

Percy lächelt nervös, Fred und George lächeln noch viel nervöser und man sieht, wie ihnen Schweißperlen die Stirn herunter laufen. Dreamdancerin und Aurelia werfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, nicken dann noch viel kürzer und stürzen sich dann mit einem wilden, unartikulierten Kampfschrei, der direkt aus der grausamsten aller antiken Mythen zu kommen scheint und allen Anwesenden die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt, auf ihren jeweiligen Fr.... nein, eher Zwilling.

Fred und George: *röcheln* Mädels... bitte... es war doch nicht so gemeint...

Dream und Auri sagen gar nichts mehr, da sie all ihre Kraft darauf verwenden, die beiden Jungs mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck zu würgen. 

Percy: *verzweifelt die Hände ringend* Aber meine lieben Schwestern! Nicht Hass, Liebe ist doch das große Ziel!

Dream und Auri: *ohne sich umzusehen ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken und "natürlich" ohne die Hände von den Kehlen der Jungen, die sie ja eigentlich ganz gern _hatten,_ zu lassen, knurrend* Schnauze! 

Percy unternimmt einen erfolglosen Versuch, seine Brüder zu retten. 

Horst: Aus dem Bild, Mann!

Percy: Aber will denn keiner diese Unschuldigen vor diesen Furien retten?

Publikum: *schweigend und fasziniert zuschau und Percy ignorier*

Percy *hebt die Hände beschwörend zum Himmel (bzw. der Studiodecke)*: Großes Raumschiff, verhindere, dass sich zwei unschuldige Mädchen mit Blut beflecken!

Ein leises, melodisches Summen ertönt von oben und ein sanftes Licht, dass zwar nicht direkt blendet, aber doch zu hell ist, um irgend etwas darin erkennen zu können, strömt hernieder.

Auri und Dream, die die Jungs kurz vor der Ohnmacht hatten, lassen erstaunt die Hände sinken und schauen nach oben, wie auch alle anderen, einschließlich Horst.

Nur das wohlklingende Summen ist zu hören, dass sogar dass ansonsten fast ständig präsente aber eher quietschige Surren der Kamera übertönt. 

Percy: ???

Sanfte Stimme von oben: Percy ‚der Erleuchtete' Weasley?

Percy: Ähhh... ja?

Stimme: Wir sind gekommen, um dich mit in die bessere Welt zu nehmen. Bist du bereit?

Percy: Ähhhh... *ehrfürchtig hauchend, wie als ob ihm gerade erst bewusst geworden ist, wie historisch dieser Augenblick ist* Das...ähhhh... das große Raumschiff?

Stimme: Ja, Percy.

Percy: *schluckt* Ich...ähh... ich bin bereit!

Stimme: Schön.

Percy löst sich in gleißende Lichtpunkte auf, die zum Licht an der Decke gezogen zu werden scheinen.

Stimme: Ihr anderen seid leider noch nicht erleuchtet genug. Vielleicht nächstes Mal. Viel Spaß noch. Friede sei mit euch.

Das sanfte Licht verschwindet langsam, wie auch das melodiöse Summen und lässt ein total konfuses Publikum zurück, welches, nachdem der erste Schock überwunden ist, in wildem Durcheinander nach vorn zur Bühne stürzt, um die Stelle zu berühren, wo der Erleuchtete grade noch gestanden hat. Fred und George haben die allgemeine Verwirrung dazu genutzt, um sich ein klein wenig außer Reichweite der beiden Mädchen, (denn inzwischen sehen sie schon wieder fast menschlich aus) zu bewegen.

Aber eben nur ein klein wenig.

Auri und Dream *fassen ihren jeweiligen Zwilling am Schlafittchen*: Ohh nein, ihr bleibt hier!

Die restlich "Diskussion" der Vier geht im allgemeinen Durcheinander unter.

Horst: Oh nein, der Film ist gleich alle! Auri! Dream! Bringt es schnell zu Ende!

Der Bildschirm wird schwarz.


	10. Best of!

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Frau R, Auri und Dream sich gegenseitig, die ganzen Mitarbeiter gehören dem Chef und alle anderen sich selbst.

Folge 10!

Auri und Dream sitzen einträchtig auf der Couch im menschenleeren Saal, vor ihnen auf dem Tisch ein riesiger Blumenstrauß und zwei Tassen mit dampfenden Inhalt. Die Dekoration ist – welche Überraschung - noch die gleiche, wie in der letzten Folge.

Auri: Herzlich willkommen zur 10. Folge des Fragen- und Diskussionsforum!

Dream: Da wir nie geglaubt haben, dass wir soweit kommen, schon dazu, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit völlig im Dunkeln begann, haben wir beschlossen, die 10. zu einem Best of! der ersten 9. Folgen zu machen.

Auri: Was wäre das Forum ohne seine Gäste? Rein gar nichts! Und darum jetzt im Schnelldurchlauf alle Besucher!

*

Frau R *alleswissender Gesichtsausdruck*: Das ist vollkommen irrelevant! 

Harry *sitzt mit Kippe auf dem Sofa*: Der Erfolg hat mich kaputt gemacht!

Ron *lässig*: Es ist wie, als ob du brichst, nur mit viel Schleim und einer festeren Masse!

Draco *verwirrt* Sollten wir nicht für die Kinder der Krebssation des örtlichen 

Krankenhauses auftreten?

Crabbe und Goyle *singen*: Zusammen sind wir ein perfektes Pa~ar!

Hermine: Das hat mir soviel Spaß gemacht, dass ich jetzt GoGo- Girl in einem Nachtclub bin!

Dumbledore: Da die Moderatorinnen weg sind, muss ich wohl den Alleinunterhalter spielen!

McGonagall *Hand zum Peace- Zeichen erhoben*: Make love, not war!

Lucius: Was?! Ich soll Fragen von diesen Schl***piep***ern beantworten?

Voldemort: Wenn ich von meinen Todessern verlange, dass sie gemeinnützige Arbeit leisten, dann muss ich doch schließlich mit leuchtendem Beispiel vorangehen, oder nicht?

Hagrid: Eine neue Züchtung von mir!

Snape *strahlend*: Ich will Harry adoptieren!

Ginny *dumm lächelnd*: Ich habe meine blonde Ader entdeckt!

Neville *prollig*: Du willst wohl eins auf die Fresse?

Fred und George *begeistert*:Und zusammen sind wir...

George: Äh...

Percy *ätherisch*: Ich habe euch allen vergeben, meine Schwestern und Brüder, denn das Ende ist nah! 

*

Auri: Nachdem die ganzen Gäste gezeigt wurden, können wir jetzt zu den besten Szenen aus allen neun Folgen kommen!

*

Harry *starrt auf den Tisch*: Der Erfolg hat mich kaputt gemacht. Seit die Bücher erschienen sind, verfolgen mich kreischende Mädchen, Unterhosen und Reporter. 

Just in diesen Moment fliegt ein Tanga auf die Bühne.

Harry: Siehst du.

Draco: Ich benutze doch nichts von Muggeln!

Mann *springt auf* Warum hassen sie eigentlich alle Muggel und Muggelgeborene?

Draco: Kein Kommentar!

Mann *aufgebracht*: Wir wollen Antworten! *zu den anderen Gästen* Stimmt's Freunde?

*totale Stille*

*Stimme von hinten* Setzt dich hin. Wir wollen Draco ansabbern und du versperrst uns die Sicht!

Mann *verzweifelt*: Ist es euch denn völlig egal, das er Muggel unterdrückt?

*Stimme von hinten*: Uns reicht es, dass er gut aussieht!

Draco *verträumt*: Und das ist wirklich ein schöner Hintern!

Hermine *verwirrt* Malfoy, hast du was genommen? Ich dachte, du hasst mich?!

Draco *wacht auf*: Natürlich hasse dich! Du bist einer meiner Erzfeinde! Wuhahahhahahaha!

Hermine *beugt sich näher zu Draco*: Geht es dir wirklich gut?

Draco *springt auf* Natürlich! Ich muss nur mal schnell ... auf die Toilette! *stürmt raus*

McGonagall: Mehrer Happenings mit Schülern unter der Woche bestimmen mein Leben und mein Unterricht ist total relaxt. Make love, not war! Das ist mein Wahlspruch.

Auri *total geschockt*

Dream *mutig*: Ach und mit wem praktizieren sie denn diese ... ähm ... Liebe?

McGonagall: Ich habe keinen festen Partner. Wer kommt, der bleibt!

Dream: Das ist ... irgendwie abartig!

Auri *hektisch*: Fragen?

Dream *starrt auf Tisch*: Ein Bild formt sich in meinen Kopf!

Auri: OOOOOOO, Gott! *schüttelt Dream* Denk nicht dran! Du wirst lebenslänglich Alpträume haben!

McGonagall: Will jemand einen Joint?

Dream *reißt McGonagall aus der Hand*: Her damit! *nimmt tiefen Zug* Ohhhhh, das ist besser!

Kurt *aus dem off*: Was macht ihr da? Ihr könnt doch jetzt keine Zigarette rauchen!

Auri *singt*: We have joy, we have fun, we have seasons in the sun!

Dumbledore *summt mit*: we...mmmh.... joy .... mmmh .... seasons ...... mmmh ....

Kurt *verzweifelt*. Dreamdancerin? Dream? Kannst du noch die Abmoderation machen?

Dream: Klar, Kurt und sogar im Handstand! *versucht es und klatscht auf den Boden* *steht auf* War wohl doch nichts! 

Auri will aus dem Raum gehen und bleibt beim Schreibtisch stehen.

Auri *hebt Kalender hoch*: Was ist denn das?

Irmgard *knallrot*: D- das ge- gehört nicht m- m-mir! *wird noch röter*

Auri *noch ein prüfender Blick, dann ein Seufzen*: Natürlich nicht!

Sie wirft den Kalender auf den Tisch und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Auri *murmelt* Geile Hexer für jeden Tag1! Ich glaube, ich spinne! 

Im Raum stehen ca. zwei Dutzend 1.90 große Männer, die eine 1.66 Meter großen Person vor ihnen fasziniert betrachten.

Dream *fuchtelt wild mit Armen und wirft Bein in die Luft*: Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Auri *zur Kamera*: Interessant! Dream scheint gerade eine Kampftechnik zu zeigen!

Auri: Hier werden die Mitarbeiter nämlich mit nahrhaften Essen versorgt!

Mann *läuft an Auri vorbei*: Gott, schon wieder so ein Fraß!

Auri: Ähm ... *geht zu einer Theke* Und hier ist unsere freundliche Essenfrau Bertha!

Bertha *klatscht Teller mit Essen hin*: Drei fuffzig!

Dream: Hier ist die Regie, wo Tag und Nacht fleißig gearbeitet wird!

Sie öffnet die Tür und gibt den Blick auf vier Männer frei, die in einer Rauchwolke Karten spielen.

Auri: Und damit begrüße ich unseren zweiten Gast an diesem Abend: Lord Voldemort!

Ein Raunen geht durch den Saal. Die eben noch hingebungsvoll sabbernden Fans hören damit auf und schauen geschockt drein und Lucius Malfoy auf der Couch wird ganz bleich.

Lucius: H-h-hey! Davon war nie die Rede!

Dream *grinst sadistisch*: Tja. So was nennt man Weihnachtsüberraschung.

Voldemort: Heute gibt es noch mehr Überraschungen als nur mein bloßes Hiersein. 

Er schwingt seinen Zauberstab und hat auf einmal einen großen Sack dabei. Dann lässt er den Umhang fallen (er wirft ihn ins Publikum, um genau zu sein. So wie ein gewisser Herr Lockhart in Film 2) und alle sehen, was er darunter hat.

Dream: Ein Weihnachtsmannkostüm?!

Dream: Und zuallererst dürfen wir Professor Severus Snape begrüßen!

Tosender Applaus brandet auf, als ein schwarzhaariger Mann aus der Tür neben der Bühne tritt. Er läuft in einem beschwingten Gang die Treppe hinauf und sein Mund verzieht sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Auri *flüstert Dream ins Ohr*: Er hat sich ja sogar die Haare gewaschen!

Dream *grinst, wird aber gleich wieder ernst, knufft Auri in die Seite und flüstert*: Bring mich nicht zum Lachen! *wendet sich an Snape* Herzlich willkommen, Professor! Bitte, setzen Sie sich!

Snape *wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlend auf Couch niederlass*: Halli Hallo Hallöle, liebe Auri und liebe Dream!!!!!!!!

Dream: Also in den Büchern werden sie immer als ... na ja ... dunkel- depressiv dar gestellt. Hat Frau R womöglich einen Fehler gemacht?

Snape: Ganz und gar nicht. Bis vor einem Jahr war ich wirklich so. Ich musste regelmäßig zu den Todessertreffen und als Voldemort auf die Idee kam, einen freiwilliges soziales Jahr für alle, die schon 25 Jahre dabei sind, einzuführen, wurde es mir zu viel. Ich wollte nicht und als ich nach dieser Nachricht nach Hogwarts zurück kam und mich schluchzend mit einer Flasche Cidre, richtig hartem Zeug, in mein Zimmer zurück ziehen wollte, bin ich Minerva begegnet.

Auri: Ich ahne, was kommt ...

Dream: Hagrid, was ist in diesem Korb?

Hagrid: Eine neue Züchtung von mir!

Auri: Was für eine Züchtung?

Hagrid *stolz*: Bienen!

Auri und Dream: Bienen????

Snape: Ich bevorzuge doch Kaninchen!

Auri und Dream: Kaninchen???

Snape: Ja, genau! Ich zaubere ihnen immer rosa oder lila Fell, dann sehen sie immer so~o niedlich aus!

Dream *laut räusper*: Hagrid, was ist so besonders an deiner Züchtung?

Hagrid *noch stolzer*: Es sind *i***rbienen!

Auri: Was hat er genuschelt?

Hagrid: Soll ich sie rauslassen?

Dream: Keine Ahnung!

Hagrid *fummelt am Verschluss vom Korb rum*: 'Lo, meine kleinen Süßen!

Snape: Er sagte Killerbienen!

Die Tür geht auf und Fred springt herein.

George: Applaus!

Applaus brandet auf, aber eher zögerlich.

George: Hey, was ist mit euch los? Ein bisschen Aufmunterung könnte euch nicht schaden! Fred?

Fred: Weasleys- Spezial- Feuerwerkskörper- Knallbonbons! *zieht eins heraus und wirft es in die Menge* 

Es explodiert und heraus kommt eine Blaskapelle, die leider recht unsanft auf den Gästen landet, die daraufhin ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche gucken, und beginnt, fröhliche Musik zu spielen.

Der Scheinwerfer fällt wieder auf die Tür und ein Trommelwirbel, der die Spannung steigern soll, beginnt. 

George: Percy ‚Der Erleuchtete' Weasley! 

Die Tür geht auf und Percy tritt ein. Er hat eine knalllila, fließende Robe an, einen verklärten Gesichtsausdruck und die Hände wie zum Gebet gefaltet. Mild lächelnd nickt er dem Publikum zu und setzt sich dann im Lotussitz auf das Sofa, was farblich gar nicht so schlecht mit seiner Robe harmoniert. 

Mann aus dem Publikum: Hast du an einem der Happenings von McGonagall teilgenommen, Percy?

Percy *erst verwirrt schau, aber dann nimmt sein Gesicht wieder diesen milden Ausdruck an und er hebt die Arme zum Himmel* Großes Raumschiff, entwirre die Gedanken dieses Mannes, denn er weiß nicht, was er sagt. 

*Irritiertes Schweigen im Saal*

Ein leises, melodisches Summen ertönt von oben und ein sanftes Licht, dass zwar nicht direkt blendet, aber doch zu hell ist, um irgend etwas darin erkennen zu können, strömt hernieder.

Percy: ???

Sanfte Stimme von oben: Percy ‚der Erleuchtete' Weasley?

Percy: Ähhh... ja?

Stimme: Wir sind gekommen, um dich mit in die bessere Welt zu nehmen. Bist du bereit?

Percy: Ähhhh... *ehrfürchtig hauchend, wie als ob ihm gerade erst bewusst geworden ist, wie historisch dieser Augenblick ist* Das...ähhhh... das große Raumschiff?

Stimme: Ja, Percy.

Percy: *schluckt* Ich...ähh... ich bin bereit!

Stimme: Schön.

Percy löst sich in gleißende Lichtpunkte auf, die zum Licht an der Decke gezogen zu werden scheinen.

*

Dream: Wir hatten ja nicht nur Gäste auf der Bühne, sondern auch im Saal und deswegen jetzt die besten Fragen!

*

Schmidt: Im Internet gibt es so viele Fanfictions. Warum schreiben Sie selbst keine? (zu Frau R)

Sevvie: Wie konntest du einen 20 Meter großen Troll mit einem Zahnstocher erlegen? (zu Harry)

Mann: Ich heiße Erasmus. Draco, warum benutzen du immer einen Rama- Deckel?

Dame mit mangelnden Orthographie- Kenntnissen *etwas atemlos*: Hallo! Ich wollte sie fragen, ob Sie noch solo sind! (zu Lucius)

Eine Frau mit "Pure blood"- Anstecker und Baby im Arm steht auf: Kann man bei den Todessern auch Voranmeldungen treffen? (wieder zu Lucius)

*

Dream: Da es jede Folge .... äh ... winzige Zwischenfälle gibt, könnte man das Fragen- und Diskussionsforum eigentlich auch in Streiterei- und Kloppereiforum umtaufen.

Auri: Wahlweise auch in Beleidigungen- und Chaosforum!

Dream: Da es eigentlich nicht zu unserem Konzept gehört, aber trotzdem jede Folge vorkommt-

Auri: Hier die schönsten Streite, und Prügeleien, kurz: Das ganz normale Chaos!

*

Frau: Mein Name ist Schmidt. Mit dt! Darauf bestehe ich!

Frau R: Und ihre Frage ist ...?

Schmidt: KLAPPE! Ich war ja noch nicht fertig, also unterbrechen Sie mich nicht! Im Internet gibt es so viele Fanfictions. Warum schreiben Sie selbst keine?

Frau R *verwirrt* : Aber ich habe doch das Buch geschrieben!

Schmidt: Gleiches Recht für alle! Gleiches Recht für alle! Gleiches Recht für alle!

Dream geht breiten Schrittes auf Schmidt zu und fasst sie am Arm. Sie hebt ihre Hand, holt weit aus, schlägt Schmidt hart auf den Mund und kleben bleibt- ein Pflaster!

Frau R: Puuh. Endlich Ruhe. Gut, nächste -

Plötzlich springt Schmidt auf die Bühne, reißt Frau R das Mikro aus der Hand. Sie nuschelt etwas, packt ihr Pflaster und reißt es mit Schwung vom Mund.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Schmidt *schmeißt sich auf den Boden* : Auuuuuuuuua! Mein Damenbart ist ab. Mein DAMENBART!!!!!!!!!!

Frau R reißt der Geduldsfaden, sie springt von der Bühne, rennt zu Landau und versucht, ihm den Block wegzureißen. Im Nu ist ein heftiges Handgemenge im Gange und die beiden kampeln sich auf dem Boden.

Dream *aufgebracht*: Ich sehe nicht ein, dass du dich hier oben mit den Gästen vergnügst und ich unten schreiende Mädchen aufhalten muss!

Auri *versucht ruhig zu bleiben*: Du hast dich doch freiwillig gemeldet für den Security- Job!

Dream: Wir sind Partner! Ich finde wir sollten gemeinsam moderieren!

Auri *langsam wütend werdend*: Tolle Partner! Gerade mal eine richtige Folge hinter uns und wir haben schon Streit!

Ron: Mit den Filmen habe ich überhaupt nichts zu tun und ich kann ihnen versichern, dass es mir im richtigen Leben nicht passiert!

Harry: Wer' s glaubt ...

Ron *leise zu Harry*: Was willst du denn jetzt, Bodenschrubber?

Harry *wird wach*: Bodenschrubber? 

Ron: Wer von uns beiden hat es wohl geschafft?

Harry *triumphierend* Wer ist dem dunklen Lord hunderte Male entkommen?

Ron: Das war nur Glück!

Mittlerweile ist eine Security- Person aufgetaucht, die den Mann auf seinen Stuhl herunter drückt.

Security: Fresse halten oder Rauswurf, klar?

Hermine: Es war ein Anliegen. Nämlich das wir nie was miteinander anfangen!

Draco: Phhhhhhhhhh! Niemals! Doch nicht mit einem Schlam *****!

Auri: Keine Beleidigungen! Das wird zensiert!

Draco: Das ist doch totaler sch***! Was soll den diese Ka****? Wieso den keine Beleidigungen? Ich kann sie doch Schlam****** nennen, wenn ich will! 

Auri: *verärgert* Kein Dinger, Draco! Du fliegst gleich raus!

Draco: ****************Piep***********************

Auri: Das war zu viel! Du fliegst raus!

Draco wird von zwei Security- Personen rausgeworfen, melodisch untermalt von Piep- Tönen.

Kurt: Und ich sag' s euch noch mal: So geht das nicht weiter! Andauernd macht ihr hier irgendeinen Quatsch, was keinen interessiert, irgendwelche Fuzzies kommen in den Backstagebereich und fuchteln mit komischen Holzstäben rum, woraufhin alles in die Luft fliegt, außerdem reißen die, die ganzen Tontechniker auf, und zu allem Überfluss wird auch noch die Einrichtung demoliert, wie jetzt grade!

Auri *recht kleinlaut*: Ja, Kurt. Aber wenn die Gäste nun mal-

Kurt: Quatsch! Kein Aber! Noch so' n Ding und ihr seid abgesetzt! Dann kommt die Teletubbiewiederholung ...

Dream *brüllt*: Aha, Kurt! Da sind Sie ja endlich! Und was sehen Sie schon wieder? Das Teletubbie- Video! War ja klar! Können Sie sich eigentlich einmal um das Forum kümmern? Nur einmal? Wenn das so weiter geht, lassen wir sie feuern!

Kurt *leise*: Ihr könnte mich nicht feuern!

Dream *noch lauter*: Und was wir alles können! Das würden Sie nicht glauben! Wir können zum Chef gehen! Und dann ist es aus mit den Teletubbiefanartikeln!

Kurt *schluckt*: Bitte nicht zum Chef! Ich mache alles, was ihr wollt!

Dream: Na, dann: Wir fordern mehr Gehalt, größere Garderoben mit Sauna, zwei Masseure, natürlich groß, gut gebaut und braun gebrannt, Farbfernseher, Stereoanlage und unbegrenzten Gummibärchenvorrat, einen neuen Kaffeeautomaten auf dem Flur, der Alte ist nämlich kaputt, bezahlten Urlaub von der Firma und ein zweites Mikrofon! Klar?

Kurt: Wie soll ich das denn anstellen?

Man hört etwas laut krachen.

Kurt *hastig* Geht in Ordnung! Ich kümmere mich um alles!

Auri: Alles klar ... *zur Kamera* Gut, zum Schluß der Sendung werden Dream und ich uns ... ja ...

Dream: Gegenseitig interviewen!

Auri: Genau. Und ich werde als erstes interviewt!

Dream: Ich dachte ich!

Auri: Ist doch egal!

Dream: Dann kannst du mich ja zuerst interviewen!

Auri: Nein, ich bin dran!

Dream *verschränkt die Arme*: Wieso musst du immer anfangen?

Auri: Mach ich doch sonst nie!

Dream: Heute durftest du auch den Anfang moderieren!

Auri: Das ist was ganz anderes!

Dream: Ist es nicht!

Auri: Ist es doch!

Dream: Nein!

Auri: Doch!

Dream: Nein !

Auri: Doch!

Plötzlich wird das Bild schwarz und als es wieder da ist, erkennt man Kurt.

Kurt *lächelt*: Da der Streit der Moderatorinnen ... ein bißchen außer Kontrolle geraten ist und sie jetzt im Krankenhaus verweilen, mache ich heute die Abmoderation!

Lucius *überheblich*: Was machen diese Leute hier?

Dream: Äh ... das sind Gäste. Die gehören dazu.

Lucius: Tss. Kann man die nicht entfernen?

Dream: Äh, nein. Der Witz am Forum besteht darin, dass Sie deren Fragen beantworten.

Lucius *entsetzt*: Was?! Ich soll Fragen von diesen... diesen Schl****piep**** beantworten?

Dream *Stirn runzel*: Bitte, keine Ausfälligkeiten. 

Lucius *bedenkt sie mit einem sehr kalten Blick*: Ach, und warum nicht, junge Dame?

Dream: Weil Sie dann womöglich entfernt werden. Kann ich leider nicht ändern, wir haben hier so Forums- Regeln, wissen Sie.

Lucius: Ach.

Dream: Ja.

Wie es manchmal so ist, kommt auch dieser laustarke Schrei zu spät und ein Summen von hunderten wütenden Stachelträgern erfüllt kurz darauf den Saal. Chaos entsteht, als die Gäste und die Moderatorinnen plus alle Mitarbeiter des Senders aufspringen und in Richtung Ausgang und der Tür losrennen. Wildes Gefuchtel mit Programmheften, hysterische Schreie, umgerissene Stühle und Menschen, die ohnmächtig, von den hornissengroße Bienen gestochen, am Boden liegen, prägt das Bild der allein gelassenen Kamera, als es plötzlich schwarz wird.

Dream: Na ja, zur Zeit ist ihr Lieblingsopfer wohl Kurt!

Kurts Stimme: Hey, ihr seit das also? Dafür werdet ihr rausgeschmissen!

Dream *springt auf*: Sie werden nicht rausgeschmissen! *stürmt zu Fred und George, also außer Sicht der Kamera*

Auri *unsicher lach*: Ähm, Frag-

Kurts Stimme: Raus mit euch!

Dreams Stimme: NEIN! Sie bleiben hier!

Kurts Stimme: Vergiss es!

Auri *steht auf und schaut neben Kamera*: Was jetzt, Ulrich? Steht das auf deinen blöden Plakaten nicht drauf? 

Ein lauter Knall und noch mehr Geschrei tönt durch den Saal und die Kameraperspektive wechselt, so dass man jetzt die beiden Moderatorinnen im Bild hat, was man als gut oder schlecht ansehen kann.

Fred hält Dream und George Kurt fest, die sich anscheinend aufeinander stürzen wollen. Aus Dreams Frisur rutschen Haarsträhnen raus, ihr Kostüm ist zerknittert und man kann froh sein, dass man ihr Flüche bei dem ganzen Krach nicht hört. Kurt hat sein Klemmbrett vor Wut weggeworfen und hat ein hochrotes Gesicht. Einige Stühle sind umgefallen, was den Knall erklärt und die Gäste, die gerade noch saßen, bringen sich in Sicherheit.

Auri und Ulrich zerren je an einem Ende von den Plakaten, eins liegt schon zerpflückt am Boden. Auch Auris Outfit sieht nicht mehr so adrett wie am Anfang aus und sie schreit Ulrich an, der genauso lautstark zurückbrüllt. Horst steht daneben und feuert Auri an, seine Kamera völlig vergessend.

Ein Stück weg erkennt man den Regisseur, der ruhig auf seinen Stuhl sitzt, raucht und mit einer schwarzhaarigen, barbusigen Angestellten flirtet.

Die restlichen Mitarbeiter sind entweder abgehauen, tun so, als ob nichts wäre oder gehen zu den Kampfstellen und feuern die Leute (meist die Moderatorinnen) an.

Percy lächelt nervös, Fred und George lächeln noch viel nervöser und man sieht, wie ihnen Schweißperlen die Stirn herunter laufen. Dreamdancerin und Aurelia werfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, nicken dann noch viel kürzer und stürzen sich dann mit einem wilden, unartikulierten Kampfschrei, der direkt aus der grausamsten aller antiken Mythen zu kommen scheint und allen Anwesenden die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt, auf ihren jeweiligen Fr.... nein, eher Zwilling.

Fred und George: *röcheln* Mädels... bitte... es war doch nicht so gemeint...

Dream und Auri sagen gar nichts mehr, da sie all ihre Kraft darauf verwenden, die beiden Jungs mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck zu würgen. 

Percy: *verzweifelt die Hände ringend* Aber meine lieben Schwestern! Nicht Hass, Liebe ist doch das große Ziel!

Dream und Auri: *ohne sich umzusehen ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken und "natürlich" ohne die Hände von den Kehlen der Jungen, die sie ja eigentlich ganz gern hatten, zu lassen, knurrend* Schnauze! 

*

Auri: In den Monaten, die wir schon auf Sendung sind, haben wir diverse Fanbriefe bekommen. Diesen Menschen wollen wir einmal ganz herzlich und aufrichtig danken! 

Dream: Und ein paar von diesen Briefen wollen wir jetzt auch beantworten! Der erste ist von Halefa und sie findet die Idee toll. Will mich aber umbringen, weil ich mich an Fred rangemacht habe .... Ähm, Auri, wer hat die Briefe rausgesucht?

Auri: Der Chef.

Dream: Mmh ....

Auri: Der 2. Brief ist ..... wieder von Halefa. Sie schreibt: "Ich liebe euch!!! Ich verehre euch!!! Ich werde nie ohne euch leben können!! *theatralisch Hand aufs Herz press und demütig in die Knie sink* Eure Kreativität und euer Charakter ist einfach unübertrefflich!! Wenn ich über eure Gedanken lese, erweitert sich der Sinn meines Geistes und ich schwebe dahin!! *ehrfürchtig aufblick* Bitte verzeiht mir diese Bitte, doch beehrt uns doch bitte bald mit einem weiteren Kapitel!! *aufsteh* Peeaacee!!! *Peace-Zeichen mach*"

Dream: Hat die bei einem Happening von McG teilgenommen?

Auri: War die nicht nach der Folge mit in unserer Garderobe?

Dream: Ich erinnere mich dunkel .... Pizza- Service, oder? Haben wir sie dann nicht eingeladen?

Auri: Stimmt und dann hatte sie sich doch an Fred rangemacht, oder?

Dream *komisch schau*: Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts!

Auri *hastig*: Cygna-schan findet unsere Idee *auf ein Blatt schau* geil .... Und sie möchte, dass wir Severus Snape noch einmal einladen, weil sie noch ein paar Fragen hat. Leider geht das nicht und darum haben wir sie an Professor Snape weitergeleitet, der sie sogar beantwortet hat! Hier die Fragen und Antworten:

Was trägst du drunter? 

Antwort: Eine sehr persönliche Frage, aber egal: Ich bevorzuge Tangas und noch bevorzugter mit Eingriff!

Was für Shampoo benutzt du? (Frage von uns: Hat er, außer beim Forum, schon mal welches benutzt?) 

Antwort: Mein Haar fettet sehr schnell nach (Wir: Alles klar ...) und deshalb benutze ich welches gegen fettigen Ansatz und poröse Spitzen, am liebsten von Harzkopf, dass nach Himbeere und Apfelsine riecht!

Hattest du mal was mit Lucius? 

Antwort: In meinen Träumen .....

Dream: Gleich noch hinterher die Frage von eulchen:

Kriegst du keine Neurose, bei all den Erwartungen, die in den Fics zu lesen sind? 

Antwort: Nein, denn es stimmt ja alles, was über meinen muskulösen Körper geschrieben wird. Ich verstecke ihn nur immer, damit die Schülerinnen nicht zu sehr abgelenkt werden!

Auri und Dream *tauschen vielsagenden Blick*

Dream: Gut, zum Schluß noch eine kleine Aufforderung: Nachdem wir euch schon gebeten haben, Gäste vorzuschlagen, rufen wir jetzt alle auf, Fragen zu stellen.

Auri: Und denkt dran: Wenn Fragen kommen, ist es um so sicherer, dass die Person auch auftaucht!

Dream: Und das ihr einen kleinen Gastauftritt haben könnt! Also, wenn ihr einmal im Forum zu Gast sein wollt: Stellt Fragen und beschreibt euch am besten gleich noch (ein paar kleine Merkmale genügen)!

Auri: Das war es für unser Best of! der ersten 9. Folgen.

Dream: Ciao!

Auri: Und bleibt uns treu!


	11. Siri und Rem!

Das Fragen- und Diskussionsforum! Folge... äh... elf! 

Disclaimer (übernimmt heute George): Entgegen aller Behauptungen von Frau R gehören Fred und ich nicht ihr sondern Dream und Auri und zwar in dieser Reihenfolge.

Frau R: _Hey_!

Disclaimer George *seufzt*: Hören Sie, Ma'am, Ihnen gehört das gesamte Harry-Potter-Imperium! Alle liegen Ihnen zu Füßen. Warum, verd***t (Credits an Terry Pratchett), können wir nicht gehören, wem wir wollen?

Frau R: *diabolisch lach* Weil ihr MIR gehört! Wie alle hier! Meins! Alles meins! Hehehehehehe!!! 

George: Auri?

Auri: Dream?

Dream: Security!

Securities kommen und schleifen die wild lachende Frau R hinaus.

Disclaimer George: Also, da das geklärt ist: Alle anderen Harry-Potter-Charas gehören tatsächlich dieser ... Frau, Dream und Auri gehören Fred und mir (und zwar in dieser Reihenfolge) und Irmi und Kurt sich gegenseitig. Und die andern gehören halt denen, die sie gehören! Ich hab keinen Bock mehr!

Auri: Hey, ist ja gut. Du darfst gerne in unser Zimmer gehen, wenn es dir zu langweilig ist.

Dream *zu Fred*: Das gleiche gilt auch für dich.

Die Jungs ziehen, ein wenig grummelnd, aber doch eher friedlich, davon.

Dream: *in Kamera lächel* Da wären wir also wieder in alter Frische zur elften Folge des Fragen- und Diskussionsforums!

Auri: Wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, ist Frau R wieder da und auch wenn wir hoffen, dass sie die Sendung nun nicht mehr so dolle stören wird wie am Anfang, war es doch irgendwie langweilig ohne sie.

Dream: Aber nun kommen wir ohne lange weitere Vorreden auch schon gleich zu unserem ersten Gast an diesem heutigen Tag!

Auri: Freut euch und begrüßt mit einem herzlichen Applaus...

Beide: ... Remus J. Lupin!

Tosender Applaus brandet auf, die Tür öffnet sich und heraus kommt ein Remus Lupin, der nicht, wie man ihn sonst kennt, abgerissen und übermüdet aussieht, sondern statt dessen braungebrannt, ausgeruht und bester Laune.

Dream: Hallo, Remus! Es scheint dir ja wunderbar zu gehen!

Remus: *strahlend* Das tut es auch.

Auri: *während sie Remus auf das Sofa zieht* Und was ist der Grund dafür?

Remus: *geheimnisvoll lächelnd* Tja... das wird, glaube ich, im späteren Verlauf der Sendung geklärt werden.

Dream und Auri tauschen einen kurzen, wissenden Blick und wenden sich dann wieder ans Publikum.

Dream: Fragen an Professor Lupin?

Älterer Herr mit Nickelbrille, Nadelstreifenanzug und strengem Gesichtsausdruck: Ist es Werwölfen nicht verboten, in Fragen- und Diskussionsforen mitzuwirken?

Der Rest des Publikums wirft pikierte oder feindselige Blicke auf den Mann, doch Remus lächelt ungerührt.

Remus: Keineswegs. Wenn Sie sich die Mühe gemacht hätten, mal im einschlägigen Gesetzbuch nachzusehen, hätten Sie leicht ersehen können, dass dort nichts von einem derartigen Verbot steht. Und wenn Sie sich weiterhin die Mühe gemacht hätten, mal die Mondtabelle zu Rate zu ziehen, hätten Sie leicht feststellen können, dass der nächste Vollmond erst in 9 Tagen ist und deshalb keinerlei Gefahr für wen auch immer besteht.

Stimmen aus dem Publikum: Gib's ihm, Remus! Remus rulez! Go, Remmy!

Mann: *mit missbilligenden Blicken auf das Publikum* Das dürfte wohl kaum als Vorsichtsmaßnahme ausreichen.

Dream: *verärgert* Hören Sie, Herr...

Mann: *wirft ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu* Das dürfte Sie nicht im geringsten interessieren.

Dream: Also, Herr Das dürfte Sie nicht im geringsten interessieren, entweder Sie sind jetzt ruhig, bzw. stellen ordentliche Fragen oder Sie fliegen raus! Alles klar?

Mann: Sie beschneiden da grade meine Meinungsfreiheit.

Dream: *murmelt* Ich hab's wirklich versucht... *laut* Security! Raus mit der Kanaille!

Securities führen den Mann hinaus, der sich keineswegs wehrt, Dream nur eisige Blicke zuwirft und verkündet: Ich werde die nötigen Schritte einleiten!

Dream: *Hände an Schläfen halt und murmel* Solche Leute sind es, die diesen Job so anstrengend machen.

Remus: *behutsam* Schokolade? Hilft meistens.

Dream: *aufschau und lächel* Danke. *Schokofrosch ess*

Auri: *strahlend ins Publikum lächel* Weitere Fragen an unseren Professor?

Kleiner Junge: Was heißt das J. in Ihrem Namen?

Remus: *blush* Das willst du gar nicht wirklich wissen.

Publikum: Doch!

Remus: *seufz* Na gut. Das war ein besonders ... geschmackvoller Scherz Frau Rowlings...

Die Tür fliegt auf und Frau R kommt herein, stürmt auf die Bühne und nimmt Remus das Mikro weg.

Frau R: Ja, liebes Publikum, leider, leider kann diese Frage nicht beantwortet werden und deshalb kommen wir gleich zur nächsten!

Auri: Kommen wir nicht! Ich will's jetzt auch mal langsam wissen! 

Dream, Junge und Publikum: *einstimmig nick*

Dream: Ich rufe gleich wieder die Spezialeinheiten, wenn Sie sich weiter einmischen, Frau R!

Frau R: *relativ verzweifelt* Was ist denn nur so interessant an dem Namen?

Auri: Das Geheimnis daran. Sie wissen doch, das Verbotene...

Dream: Hat den größten Reiz. Und würden Sie jetzt bitte freundlicherweise Remus sein Mikro wieder geben?

Frau R: Nein!

Auri und Dream und das Publikum: Doch!

Dream: Oder soll ich wirklich die SEZFVFRADS rufen? 

Auri: SEZFVFRADS?

Dream: Die Spezial-Einheit-zur-Fernhaltung-von-Frau-R-aus-dem-Studio. Folge fünf.

Auri: Ah, ja, ich erinnere mich dunkel.

Frau R: Haach, naa gut, wenn ihr unbedingt wollt... *mit verächtlicher Geste wirft sie Remus sein Mikro zu, welches dieser ruhig auffängt und stapft hinaus*

Remus: Also... das J. steht für Joanne.

Alle anderen: WAS?!

Remus *lächelt* Ja, was kann ich denn dafür? Die Frau hat nun mal'n übersteigertes Selbstverständnis. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie's für ne tolle Idee.

Das Publikum und die Moderatorinnen müssen sich erstmal von dem Schock erholen.

Dream: Also, das hätte selbst _ich_ ihr nicht zugetraut. Ich glaube, ich brauche einen Schokofrosch auf den Schock. Zimmerservice!

Irmi und Kurt, diesmal mit Serviererinnenhäubchen statt Rundumleuchten auf den Köpfen kommen herein gehüpft: Tatü Tata, der Zimmerservice ist da!

Dream: *zu Auri, leicht ironisch* Tolle Idee.

Auri: Na, aber immer noch besser als die Zwillinge, oder? Auf jeden Fall ungefährlicher.

Dream: Oh... stimmt. Gut, Irmi, Kurt, ich möchte, dass alle Gäste mit Schokofröschen oder anderen die Nerven beruhigenden Dingen versorgt werden.

Kurt: Oh, ich weiß was ganz Tolles! *rennt raus*

Irmi: *verwirrt guck*

Auri: Ich ahne Schreckliches...

Kurt: *kommt wieder rein, die Arme voll von Teletubbie-Kissen, die er jetzt mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen austeilt* Kuschelig, flauschig, knuffig! Teletubbie-Kissen!

Irmi: *strahl und ebenfalls rausrenn* Tolle Idee! 

Dream: Kann es noch schlimmer werden?

Irmi: *kommt zurück und verteilt strahlend Teletubbie-Schnabeltassen mit Teletubbie-ACE-Saft drin*

Auri: Es kann. Okay, ich geb's zu, war ne dumme Idee, die beiden einzustellen.

Dream: Jetzt brauch ich noch viel mehr Schokofrösche.

Irmi und Kurt, die zwischenzeitlich immer wieder raus und rein gerannt kamen und das Publikum mit Teletubbie-Fanartikeln "erfreuen", kommen schließlich doch noch mit einem Sevierwägelchen voller Schokofrösche an und verteilen sie ebenfalls. Die Bühne wird zuerst beliefert.

Dream: Na Göttin sei Dank. *Schokofrosch Kopf abbeiß und Karte herausnehm* *überrascht* Laa Laa?!

Ähnliche Rufe sind überall im Publikum zu hören, als die Gäste ihre Karten begutachten: Dipsy?! 

Tinky Winky?

Po?! 

Mädchen *entsetzt*: Wer zum Teufel ist Noo-Noo?!

Irmi: Das ist der große Staubsauger! Toll, die Teletubbie-Schokofrösche, was?

Auri: Hm, ziemlich. Nur ist man recht schnell mit Sammeln fertig.

Kurt: Oh, nein! Es gibt noch Laa Laa noma, Tinky Winky noma, Dipsy noma – 

Dream: *ins Wort fall* Ich glaube, wir wissen Bescheid, danke Kurt.

Kurt: *unbeirrt weiter plapper* Tinky Winky mit Dipsy, Dipsy mit Tinky Winky, Laa Laa mit Po, Po mit Laa Laa –

Auri: _Danke_, Kurt. Ihr dürft _gehen_.

Irmi *zieht Kurt, der munter weiter die verschiedenen Motive aufzählt, geistesgegenwärtig aus dem Raum*

Remus *breiter lächelnd denn je, nimmt die Initiative selbst in die Hand, da er sieht, dass die beiden Moderatorinnen damit beschäftigt sind, ruhig zu bleiben, bzw. wieder zu werden* Weitere Fragen an meine Wenigkeit?

Junge Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren: Hallo, mein Name ist Angua.

Remus: *überrascht* Was, Angua von Uberwald?

Auri: *überrascht* Was, du liest Pratchett?

Dream: Um was geht's eigentlich grade?

Auri *zu Dream*: Erklär ich dir später.

Remus *zu Auri*: Ja, wieso nicht? Du auch?

Auri: Sicher! Er ist mein Lieblingsautor!

Angua: *geduldig warte*

Dream: *zu Auri und Remus* Also, falls ihr zwei jetzt ne Pratchett-Fachsimpelei anfangen wollt: Lasst es bleiben. Wir sind immer noch auf Sendung. Bitte... äh... Angua.

Angua: *strahlend lächel, was einige Jungs, die sich nach ihr umgedreht hatten, veranlasst, noch faszinierter hinzuschauen und einige andere, sich schnell wieder umzudrehen* Danke. Remus, mich würde interessieren, was du zur Zeit arbeitest.

Remus: Tja, also ich glaube, das sollten wir auch noch etwas hinten an stellen, weil im weiteren Verlauf der Sendung noch darauf eingegangen werden wird. Nebenbei, wie läuft's mit Karotte?

Angua: Oh, gut. Er konnte nur leider nicht mitkommen, weil er "für das Wohl der Stadt" sorgen muss. *grins*

Auri: *verträumt lächel* Ja ja, der gute Karotte.

Dream: *murmelt* Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, von lauter Insidern umgeben zu sein?

Auri: Okay, äh... weitere Fragen, Angua?

Angua: Wo kriegst du den Wolfsbann-Trank her, Remus?

Remus: Snape braut ihn mir netterweise. Würde ich dir aber nicht empfehlen, schmeckt grässlich. Und du scheinst es doch auch so ganz gut auf die Reihe zu kriegen, oder?

Angua: *lächelt wieder eins dieser "kalte Schauer laufen dir den Rücken hinunter und du weißt nicht genau ob es Erregung oder Angst ist"-Lächeln* Naja, die Bestimmungen in Ankh-Morpork sind nicht ganz so streng wie in England. Und es gibt keine Gilde der Untoten, die es reglementieren könnte.

Auri: *lacht* Aber Reg Shoe wär's zuzutrauen, dass er eine gründet!

Dream: *nah am Verzweifeln* Hallo? Könnten wir über Dinge sprechen, die uns alle was angehen? Bitte?

Auri: Oh... Sorry, Dream. Weitere Fragen?

Mädchen mit Slytherin Schal, grün-silbernen Fingernägeln und "Go werewolves!"-Plakat steht auf: Hallo! Ich bin die Cygna und wollte dich fragen, ob du noch solo bist!

Remus: Tja... nun... 

Auri: *wissend lächel* Später, Cygna-chan!

Cygna: Hm, dann erübrigen sich wohl auch die anderen Fragen...

Dream: Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben!

Auri: Ich dachte, ich wär der Schlaue-Sprüche-Klopfer.

Dream: Nein, du bist die Comoderatorin.

Auri: Quatsch nicht, _du_ bist das. Ich bin die Hauptmoderatorin.

Dream: Wer hat das denn festgelegt?

Remus: Mädels...

Beide Moderatorinnen *etwas aufgeschreckt*: Oh... Werbung!

*************Werbung*****************

Ein paar Gestalten hüpfen über eine Grüne Wiese und singen dabei Melodien, die alle noch nicht ertaubten Leute wünschen lassen, sie seien es.

Die Farbigkeit ihrer Kostüme ist ein Affront für die Augen jedes Menschen mit wenigstens halbwegs entwickeltem Sinn für Kontraste.

Ihr Herumgehüpfe lässt seefeste Leute das dringende Bedürfnis fühlen, sich zu übergeben.

Kurz gesagt, die Teletubbies sind wieder los.

Doch neben den vier bekannten Gestalten, den aus einem verdächtigen Versuchslabor ausgebrochen zu scheinenden Kaninchen, dem geradezu widerlich grünen Gras und der angsteinflößenden babygesichtigen Sonne sind zwei Unterschiede im Vergleich zu den "normalen" Teletubbiesendungen festzustellen.

Diese zwei Unterschiede heißen Irmi und Kurt.

Diese beiden sind sinnigerweise in _einem_ orangen Kostüm erschienen und sehen nun aus wie ein besonders bedauernswertes Exemplar von siamesischen Zwillingen, vornehmlich, da sie versuchen, die an sich schon unästhetischen, plumpen Bewegungen der Tubbies nachzuahmen und dabei - verständlicherweise- kläglich scheitern.

Am Ende kommt eine blödsinnig knallige Schrift über das Bild geflimmert: TELETUBBIES! KNUFFIG, FLAUSCHIG, DER BESTE FREUND FÜR JUNG UND ALT!

KAUFT SIE, SOLANGE SIE NOCH TELETUBBIES SIND!!!

*************Werbung Ende*****************

Man sieht die beiden Moderatorinnen, wie sie _sehr_ düster auf die Tischplatte des kleinen Couchtischchens starren (vielleicht besonders finster, weil diese unter den ganzen Teletubbie-Kissen, Teletubbie-ACE-Schnabeltassen, Teletubbie-Prospekten und Teletubbie-Schokoladenfröschen nicht zu erkennen ist) und einen eher besorgt aussehenden Remus, der sie auf etwas hinzuweisen zu versuchen scheint.

Remus: *wedelt vorsichtig mit der Hand vor Dreams Augen rum* Mädels? 

Auri und Dream: *gleichzeitig in einem Tonfall knurrend, der gar nicht so klingt, als möchte man sich mit ihnen anlegen* Ruhe! 

Auri: Wir versuchen, genug Zornenergie für unseren Rachegöttinen-Zustand zu sammeln!

Dream: Und wenn nicht irgendwelche Unschuldigen verletzt werden sollen, hältst du dich besser raus!

Beide verfallen wieder in dumpfes Auf-die-Teletubbie-Fanartikel-Starren, akustisch untermalt von einem Knistern, wie man es aus dem gut vorbereitetem Physikunterricht vielleicht von dem Modell des van-de-Graaff-Generators kennt (verursacht durch durch die Luft springende Funken, die die deutliche Botschaft vermitteln, sie könnten sehr wohl auch auf unvorsichtige Staubteilchen, Fliegen oder Menschen überspringen, die lebensmüde genug sind, sich in ihrer Reichweite aufzuhalten).

Remus: *noch viel vorsichtiger* Naja, ich glaub nur, wir sind wieder auf Sendung.

Auri und Dream wechseln einen Blick, in welchem man, wenn man genau hinschaute, Enttäuschung (oder kleine blaue Blitze) entdecken könnte und seufzen stumm.

Dream: _Na_ gut. Die Vernichtung der Tubbies kann warten. 

Auri: *nimmt ihr Mikro und währenddessen verwandelt sich ihr bis eben noch grimmiges und furchteinflößendes Fast-schon-Rachegöttinnen-Lächeln in ein strahlendes Nur-für-die-Kamera-Lächeln* Nachdem die... Werbung vorbei ist, kommen wir nun, um euch nicht lange auf die Folter zu spannen, zu unserem zweiten Gast!

Dream: *die ebenfalls ein netteres Strahlen aufgesetzt hat, was aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wie schnell es gekommen ist, sogar noch ein wenig beängstigender wirkt als das vorherige grausame Grinsen, bei dem man wenigstens wusste, woran man war* Applaus für Sirius Black!

Die bewusste Tür neben der Bühne öffnet sich, begeisteter Applaus brandet schon bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens auf und steigert sich sogar noch, als eine schlanke Männergestalt, die ebenso braungebrannt und gutgelaunt wie Remus ist und eben einer Coca-cola-light-Werbung entsprungen zu sein scheint (Credits an _das Mädchen, das "Szenen einer Ehe" geschrieben hat_), hereinkommt.

Während es sich Remus, merkwürdigerweise hintergründig lächelnd, auf der Couch etwas bequemer macht, kommt Sirius mit elastisch federnden Schritten auf die Bühne gerannt (bildlich: beschwingt wie der Fleurop-Mensch), dabei breit grinsend dem Publikum zuwinkend.

Auri: Hi Sirius! *weist einladend auf das Sofa* Setz dich doch!

Dream: Auch du scheinst ungewöhnlich erholt! Wie kommt's?

Sirius *setzt sich immer noch grinsend neben Remus, der freundlicherweise Platz gemacht hat*

Tja, das kommt daher, dass ich gerade einen wunderschönen Monat in Begleitung einer äußerst netten Person verbracht habe!

Das Publikum ist natürlich äußerst gespannt, wer diese Person wohl sein könnte.

Auri: Wir sind natürlich alle äußerst gespannt, wer diese Person wohl sein könnte.

Sirius: *breiter grinsend denn je* Nun... Snape!

Publikum: *äußerst geschockt* WAS?!

Sirius kriegt sich bald nicht mehr ein vor Lachen und folgerichtig einen Hustenanfall, woraufhin ihm Remus, halb nachsichtig und halb resigniert lächelnd, auf den Rücken klopft.

Sirius *nachdem er und das Publikum sich einigermaßen erholt haben* Nein, natürlich war ich mit Remmy hier unterwegs. *er legt einen Arm um den lächelnden Remus*

Publikum: Süß!

Auri: Ja... Fragen an unsre zwei Sü... ähhh, an unsere Gäste?

Cygna: Na gut, ich disponiere mal um... Remus! War es nicht manchmal einsam in diesen Vollmond-Nächten?

Remus: Zuerst schon.

Sirius: Aber nachdem er erstmal auf Hogwarts war, wurde es ihm bald sogar ein wenig zu voll in der Heulenden Hütte.

Remus: Deshalb gingen wir ja auch raus und... erweiterten unsere Geographiekenntnisse. *räusper*

Sirius *verträumt*: Das waren noch Zeiten... 

Cygna *grinsend*: Da wär ich gleich bei meiner nächsten Frage: Was ist damals in den Maraudernächten passiert? Ich meine, so ein Werwolf und so ein Hund können doch bestimmt einiges anstellen... *öchö öchö* *räusper*

Remus: Na, also wenn du anstellen im Sinne von Blödsinn anstellen meinst: Dazu sind Hände besser geignet. Pfoten können Zauberstäbe nicht so gut halten.

Sirius: *g* Aber wenn du anstellen im Sinne von _an_stellen meinst: Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht. *noch breiter grinsend, man fragt sich, ob das nicht auf die Dauer den Kiefergelenken weh tut*

Cygna: Ahh, ja. Gut. Noch eine Frage: Sirius, wie wehrst du dich gegen die ganzen Flohstiche?

Sirius: Oh, da gibt es ein paar hilfreiche kleine Zaubersprüche. Außerdem scheinen einige bestimmte Menschen darauf Wert zu legen, dass ich mich möglichst nicht an Orten "rumtreibe", wo man sich Flöhe holen könnte, aber wir wollen ja keinen angucken. *schaut -wie auch sonst- anzüglich zu Remus*

Remus: Ich hab nur gesagt, dass du dich, statt dich an solchen Orten rumzutreiben, genausogut um ein paar Menschen kümmern könntest, die dir nahe stehen *wirft einen Blick ins wissend grinsende Publikum und hebt etwas die Stimme* und ich meinte damit _Harry_.

Publikum: Ach so...

Frau mit Stirnband, auf dem "Evri scheild nieds a parennt" gestickt steht springt auf: Sirius! Bist du nun endlich frei und lebt Harry nun endlich bei dir? (Die schon wieder ...)

Sirius: Na klar bin ich frei. Ich brauchte die Ministeriumsbeamten nur mal nett anzulächeln...

Remus: *flüstert ihm so leise ins Ohr, dass es nur die Moderatorinnen verstehen, die ja direkt daneben sitzen, was aber eh egal ist, da es für alle, die In einem Land vor unserer Zeit trotz der intensiven Im-Text-versteckt-und-doch-entdeckt-Werbung immer noch nicht gelesen haben, sowieso unwitzig bliebe (quasi ein Insider)* Weißt du, es gab da mal so einen schönen Spruch und er lautete "Angeber werden durchgekitzelt".

Sirius: *wird für eine Picosekunde rot, fängt sich aber gleich wieder, und da ein Pico einem Billionstel entspricht, kriegt es keiner mit* Ja, und zum Thema Harry: Er lebt, beziehungsweise er _leb_te bis vor kurzem noch bei mir, beziehungsweise uns.

Frau mit Stirnband mit mangelnder Ortographie: Und wieso jetzt nicht mehr?

Sirius *ziemlich bekümmert*: Weil er sich eine eigene Wohnung gesucht hat, als er im Tropfenden Kessel anfing. Er wollte auf eigenen Füßen stehen und so.

Frau: Hast du von Snapes Bemühungen erfahren, Harry adoptieren zu wollen?

Sirius *sein Gesicht hellt sich wieder ein wenig auf*: Ja, und nachdem ich mich eingehend mit ihm unterhalten hatte, kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass Harry vielleicht jetzt so etwas braucht. Immerhin ist er in letzter Zeit doch ziemlich depressiv und die Arbeit im Kessel hat das nicht grade verbessert. Snape hat dann vorgeschlagen, ihn mit zu einem vor Prof. McGees Happenings zu nehmen und mal einer Intensiv-Haschisch-Kur mit ihm zu machen und weil alle Versuche meinerseits, ihn aus der Depression zu reißen, nicht so geklappt haben, stimmte ich zu.

Remus: Aber ihr müsst nicht denken, dass er sich die Entscheidung leicht gemacht hätte.

Sirius *schaut - für ihn ziemlich ungewöhnlich - ernst drein*: Nein, echt nicht. Aber wenn es Harry hilft...

Auri: *vorsichtig* Aber waren Snape und du nicht immer Todfeinde? Ich meine... der Snape incident? Mittelpunkt zahlreicher Fanfics?

Sirius: *grinst wieder* Ja, das war auch tatsächlich so, nur ist Severus ja ein total anderer Mensch geworden durch die Happenings und jetzt eigentlich recht sympathisch.

Dream: *kopfschüttelnd murmelnd* Das ich diesen Satz je aus diesem Mund hören würde...

Auri: Na gut, weitere Fragen?

Ein dynamisch wirkender Mann steht auf: Mr. Black und Mr. Lupin! Mein Name ist Bael und ich bin bei TUI beschäftigt. Wo haben sie diesen Monat verbracht, dass sie so erholt aussehen?

Remus: Wir waren auf einer Art Rundreise den fünfzehnten Grad südlicher Breite entlang. Hauptsächlich, um Siry etwas von seinen Sorgen abzulenken.

Sirius: Wir haben Harry täglich Postkarten geschrieben.

TUI-Mensch Bael: *interessiert* Könnten wir uns nach der Sendung eingehender über die einzelnen Etappen dieser Reise unterhalten?

Remus: *lächelt freundlich* Sicher, warum nicht?

Bael, der TUI-Mensch: Vielen Dank!

Dream: Weitere Fragen?

Angua *erhebt sich wieder*: Ich würde gerne nochmals auf deine gegenwärtige Arbeit zurückkommen, Remus. *wendet sich mit liebenswürdigem Lächeln an Sirius* Und natürlich auch auf deine, Sirius, wo du schon einmal hier bist.

Remus *lächelt zurück*: Sirius und ich haben beschlossen Romanautoren zu werden!

Auri: *murmelt* Warum bin ich davon nicht überrascht?

Angua: So wie Lockhart?

Sirius *entsetzt*: Merlin bewahre! Nein, wir hatten eher an etwas... anpruchsvollere Bücher gedacht. Über Werwölfe. 

Auri: *murmelt* Na so was.

Remus: Da Sirius der Meinung ist, es gäbe nicht genug unvoreingenomme Bücher über uns.

Sirius und Angua, synchron: Ist ja auch so.

Angua *amüsiert*: Gut, dieses Vorhaben kann ich nur befürworten. Wann können wir denn mit ersten Veröffentlichungen rechnen?

Remus *mit einem Seitenblick auf Sirius*: Na, wenn gewisse junge Männer hier mal lernen würden, zielstrebig zu arbeiten, vielleicht noch in diesem Jahr.

Sirius: Hey! Soll das ne Anspielung sein?

Auri: Getroffene Hunde bellen.

Dream: Wie sinnig. Womit das Amt des Schlaue-Sprüche-Klopfers wieder eindeutig auf dich übergegangen wäre. Weitere Fragen?

Überraschenderweise geht die Tür erneut auf und Herr Das dürfte Sie nicht im geringsten interessieren kommt wieder herein.

Der bewusste Herr mit dem langen Namen: Mr Black! Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie sich strafbar machen, indem Sie ein nicht angemeldeter Animagus sind?

Auri und Dream fassen sich beide an den Kopf und Remus schüttelt den seinen.

Sirius *zu Remus*: Hattet ihr schon das ... Vergnügen?

Remus: Leider. Ignorier ihn einfach.

Herr DDSNIGI: Das möchte ich mir doch sehr verbitten! Schließlich leben wir in einem _Rechts_staat!

Bevor Sirius zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzen kann, geht die Tür erneut auf und ein paar abgehetzte Securities kommen heraus, schauen sich in der für Securities in diesen Situationen üblichen Art zwei Sekunden lang orientierungslos um, bis sie dann Herrn DDSNIGI entdecken, rennen dann energisch auf ihn zu und drehen ihm die Arme auf den Rücken.

Security-Mensch: Haben wir dich, Freundchen.

Anderer Security-Mensch *zu Dream*: Er hat uns überrumpelt!

Dream: *kriegt ihr Marmorgesicht, das sie sich im Umgang mit Securities, besonders denen aus ihrer Ausbildung, recht schnell angewöhnt hat* Darüber sprechen wir noch. Schafft ihn raus.

Die Securities führen Herrn Das dürfte Sie nicht im geringsten interessieren hinaus, man hört noch seine leiser werdenden Worte: Ich werde die betreffenden Stellen informieren!

Auri: *düster* Uuh, was für ein Kraft-Satz.

Dream: *ein wenig verwirrt* Kraft-Satz?

Auri: Erklär ich dir nachher.

Dream: Okay, weitere Fragen?

Mann in Motorradfahrer-Jacke: Sirius! Wo kriege ich so einen heißen Ofen, wie du ihn hattest?

Sirius' Augen leuchten auf, doch noch ehe er etwas sagen kann, kommt ihm Remus zuvor: Ich glaube, das sollten wir auf etwas später verschieben, da den Rest des Publikums die Details sicher nicht allzu sehr interessieren würde.

Sirius: *grummelt* Spielverderber.

Remus: *streicht ihm über die Wange* Jetzt schmoll nicht, sondern beantworte die Fragen.

Auri hat das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt und schaut ihnen lächelnd dabei zu, während Dream sich einmal mehr an das Publikum wendet.

Dream: Fragen?

Mädchen: Sie haben doch beide sehr große Erfahrungen in Bezug auf das Unsinn anstellen, oder?

Remus: Sirius ist der richtige Ansprechpartner für so was. Er hat diese Kunst quasi zur Meisterschaft erhoben.

Sirius: *wird leicht rot* 

Mädchen: *lächelt* Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie diese enormen Kenntnisse nicht irgendwie der Nachwelt hinterlassen wollen.

Sirius: *leicht überrascht* Nun ja... jetzt wo du's sagst... *nachdenklich* Wir könnten uns zum Beispiel mit den Weasley-Zwillingen in Verbindung setzen...

Auri und Dream: Oh, Go –

Die Beiden werden von schnellem Fußgetrappel im Backstagebereich und der Tür, die aus ihren Angeln fliegt und 3 Millimeter neben einen Mann, der sofort in Ohnmacht fliegt, landet, abgelenkt.

Fred und George stehen außer Atem da, sich hektisch umsehend. Als sie Remus und Sirius entdecken, werfen sie sich mit einen Hechtsprung und einem Tarzan- Schrei vor die Beiden auf den Boden.

Remus und Sirius: Äh ....

Fred: Unsere Idole!

George: Unsere Helden!

Fred: Wie lange warte ich schon auf diesen Augenblick!

George: Altare haben wir euch gebaut!

Fred: Versucht an eure unsinnige Herrlichkeit heranzukommen!

George *wischt sich Träne aus dem Augenwinkel*: Dieser Augenblick wird in die Geschichte eingehen!

Fred *zupft leicht an Remus Hosenbein*: Ihr wolltest mit uns reden?

Auri: Woher wisst ihr denn das?

Dream: Fred! Ich mag es nicht, wenn du vor anderen im Dreck kriechst!

Fred *springt auf, gibt Dream schnell einen Kuss und wendet sich dann an Remus*: Ihr müsst uns unbedingt erzählen, wie ihr das mit dem .... Blabla .... Damals in der 4. Klasse .... Blabla ... 

George: Wie ... Blabla ... McGonagall .... Blabla .... So witzig!

Fred: Hahahahahahaha!

Dream *schwankt zwischen sauer werden und Irritation*: Ich glaub's ja nicht!

Auri: Woher wussten sie das?

Dream: Ich würde sagen wegen den Garderobenlautsprecher!

Auri *murmel* Die kommen raus ....

Dream: Was machen wir jetzt?

Auri *überlegt kurz und wendet sich dann an Kamera*: Ok .... Das war's für die 11. Folge des Fragen- und Diskussionsforums!

Dream: Noch mal die Erinnerung: Wer Fragen stellt, bekommt seine Gäste! Also überlegt euch fleißig Fragen!

George: Ihr seit so cool!

Fred: Unvergeßlich!

Auri *seufz*: Ciao!


	12. Cho und Olli!

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Frau R (auch Fred und George, weil sie wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück ist), alle Mitarbeiter dem Chef (genauso wie das Inventar, das ganze Geld, die Rechte für das Forum...) und die Moderatoren sich gegenseitig. 

Die Bühne ist leer.

Verdächtig leer.

Die Zuschauer schauen gebannt auf die große Studiouhr, die langsam, aber unaufhaltsam auf die Zeit des Sendungsbeginnes zu tickt. Nichts geschieht.

Eine unheimliche Stille macht sich breit.

Jemandes Handy klingelt, passenderweise mit Scream- Klingelton.

Doch der Störenfried wird schnell und sicher von den Securities entfernt. Diese sind überhaupt einen besonderen Blick wert. Sie haben neue, Kugel- und Fluchsichere Westen verpasst gekriegt, schauen noch grimmiger und unerbittlicher drein als sonst und tragen kleine Schildchen auf der linken Brusttasche: Die Securities - deine Freunde und Helfer. 

Vielleicht ist dies auch der Grund dafür, dass sie noch grimmiger als sonst gucken, wer weiß.

Alle Augen folgen den zwei Securities, die den Frevler mit dem Handy rausschleifen.

Natürlich achtet deshalb niemand auf die gewisse Tür neben der Bühne und deshalb sind auch alle vollkommen erschrocken, als diese sich auf einmal mit einer fröhlichen Melodie öffnet und zwei uns leider nur allzu bekannte, sich recht ähnlich sehende, junge, rothaarige Männer in ... interessanten Kostümen herausgetanzt kommen. Ja, sie kommen heraus _getanzt_ und zwar, wie man das aus älteren Filmen oder der Loony Tunes Show kennt. Dabei schwenken sie ihre -

Spazierstöcke? Nein, es sind Dreizacke! Und da wir nun soviel verraten haben, können wir auch gleich zu den Kostümen kommen: Es sind Teufelskostüme. Sehr rot, sehr teuflisch und sehr enganliegend. Harmonisieren vorzüglich mit den wundervollen Kör... roten Haaren der Jungs.

Die beiden legen einen perfekt synchronisierten Steptanz hin und man fragt sich, wo sie das gelernt haben.

Zum Schluss ihrer Stepeinlage weisen sie, breiter lächelnd denn je, simultan mit ihren Händen auf die Tür, auf welche natürlich prompt das Rampenlicht fällt. Das Jubeln der (hauptsächlich weiblichen, aber nicht ausschließlich) Fans verstummt und macht der Spannung Platz.

Aus der Tür treten zwei in sehr hübsche, fließende, weiße Gewänder gekleidete Personen, komplett mit Flügel und Heiligenschein und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der gefährlich nahe an den uns allen bekannten Rachegöttinnenzustand grenzt.

Dream: Das war eine ******Piep*****-Idee!

Auri: Das kannst du laut sagen!

Dream: DAS WAR EINE *********PIEP********-IDEE!!! 

Auri: ... Genau. *schüttelt leicht und konzentriert den Kopf, wie um Wasser aus den Ohren zu kriegen* Jungs, erwartet nicht, dass wir jetzt wirklich singen.

Dream: Erwartet nicht, dass wir euch jetzt wirklich am Leben lassen. 

Fred und George: *knapp davor, den Weltrekord im breit- um- die- Wette- grinsen zu gewinnen, singend* Dream ist ein E~~~ngel! Genau wie Au~~~ri! Und zusa~~~mmen sind sie noch viel me~hr! Ja! Dann sind sie nämlich... *an dieser Stelle erklingt ein Glockenspielakkord* ZWEI ENGEL!!!

*tosender Applaus*

Auri und Dream stehen auf der Bühne, haben die Arme verschränkt und schauen so unengelhaft wie nur möglich in die Runde. Alle Menschen, die ihr Blick trifft, hören sofort auf zu klatschen und schauen, als ob nichts wäre. 

Dream: *als alle verstummt sind, wendet sie sich zu den Jungs* O-kay. Und jetzt möchten wir gerne unsere _normalen_ Sachen wieder. 

George: *setzt ein bedauerndes Gesicht auf* Schade, schade, schade. 

Fred: Wir haben leider, leider vergessen, euch zu sagen, dass wir -

George: - versehentlich, natürlich-

Fred: Einen 24- Stunden- Non- Stop- Zauber draufgelegt haben. 

Dream + Auri: WAS?!

Dream: Okay, das reicht. Ich gehe! *stürmt hinaus*

Stimme aus dem Off: Ms. Dreamdancerin! Bleiben Sie auf der Bühne!

Dream: *aufgebracht* Doch nicht in dem Aufzug!

Sado: Doch, grade! The Snow must go on oder wie das heißt!

Dream: *grummelt wütend zensierwürdige Dinge*

Auri: *legt ihr Hand auf Schulter* Hey komm. Du siehst doch gut aus! Außerdem *tuscheltuschel* (a/n: es geht um das Beeindrucken einer gewissen Person in diesem Zustand und somit das Es- Fred- Heimzahlen dieser Idee ^^)

Dream: *Gesicht erhellt sich* Oh, _ja_! *ans Publikum* Also, meine Lieben, heute haben wir ein vielgewünschten und einen überhaupt nicht gewünschten Gast da!

Auri: Aber vorher wollen wir noch unseren Ehrengast vorstellen- Para!

Para sitzt (eher hängt) in einem schwarz- grünen Sessel, rafft sich aber auf, um sich umzudrehen und kurz ins Publikum zu nicken.

Dream: Para ist unsere Tontechnikerin und nach dem wir-

Auri: - ganz im Vertrauen-

Dream: - durch bestimmt Personen (Oder Paras Worte: Zwei Individuen, deren Namen, äußeres Erscheinungsbild und momentaner Aufenthaltsort uns unbekannt sind) herausbekommen haben, dass sie sehr viel Streß hat mit der Stromleitung, Chef, Computer, etc., haben wir beschlossen sie als Dankeschön als Ehrengast in die Sendung zu setzen.

Auri *murmel*: Und weil wir ihr keinen Urlaub bezahlen können ....

Dream: Genieß es, Para!

Para *hängt noch tiefer im Sessel und schläft gleich ein*: Danke ....

Auri: So, und als unseren ersten Gast haben wir – Cho Chang!

Die Tür geht auf und Cho kommt herein geschwebt, verhalten lächelnd, in einem langen rosa Kleid und ihrem schwarzen Haar hoch gesteckt. Die männlichen Gäste klatschen begeistert, während die weiblichen eher an den "Harry- Incident" im 3. und 4. Band zurückdenken und aus Höflichkeit applaudieren.

Dream: Hallo, Cho. Setz dich doch!

Auri: Nach der Sache mit Cedric ist es ja still um dich herum geworden. Was hast du nach deinem 5. Jahr so getrieben?

Cho *freundlich lächel*: Also erstmal habe ich meinen Abschluß gemacht und dann habe ich an der Zauberhaften Magieuniversität in Edinburgh Magische Fotografie studiert und bin dann von der Zauberhaften Hexe als Fotografin eingestellt worden.

Dream: Aha, coll! (cool + toll = coll! Von wem ist das wohl?) Fragen an Cho?

Mädchen *steht auf und sieht leicht pikiert auf Cho*: Warum hast du dich damals nicht in Harry verliebt?

Cho *verwirrt*: Was?

Mädchen: Warum hast du dich dich nicht in Harry verliebt? Er ist reich und berühmt. Was kann sich ein Mädchen mehr wünschen?

Cho *nimmt Kampfpose ein*: Damit das ein für alle mal klar ist: Harry ist ein netter Kerl und ich mag ihn sehr, aber man kann sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt!

Dream und Auri *seufz*: Wie wahr! 

Cho: Ich habe mich in Cedric verliebt und es waren schöne Monate mit ihm! Ich weiß nicht, warum ich immer als Schlampe dargestellt werde. Ich habe ihn _wirklich_ geliebt und viel geweint, als er gestorben ist. *ihre Unterlippe zittert gefährlich*

Auri: Okay... ich glaube, wir machen jetzt erstmal Werbung.

***WERBUNG***

Man sieht eine Hand voll Schüler in Snapes Klassenzimmer stehen, die kleine, runde Dinger essen. Plötzlich kommt Snape in das Zimmer gestürmt und baut sich drohend vor ihnen auf.

Snape *gefährlich leise*: Ihr wagt es, Schokolade in meinem heiligen Klassenraum zu essen?

Harry *mutig*: Das sind Schokobomben! Die sind klein und rund und mit einem Habs im Mund!

Snape: Das ist mir SCHEIßEGAL! Raus hier!!!!!! Und lasst die Tüte hier! *reißt Neville Tüte aus Hand und stopft sich eine Kugel in den Mund*

Snapes Kopf *explodier*

Schokobomben- Mit einem Habs explodiert dein Mund!

(Erwartet jetzt nicht, dass ich reime oder das das einen Sinn macht. Ich bin gerade unkreativ! *seufz*)

***WERBUNG ENDE***

Cho ist wieder etwas gefasster, ganz im Gegensatz zu den beiden Moderatorinnen, die etwas irritiert drein schauen, was mit ihren Engelskostümen eine recht interessante Mischung ergibt.

Auri: Jagutähh...

Dream: *mit der Fröhlichkeit der schon fast Verzweifelten* Kommen wir also nun zum nächsten Gast.

Die bewusste Tür tut, was sie stets in solchen Fällen tut (sinnige Konstruktion) und öffnet sich.

Wie oft (aber bei weitem nicht immer) in dieser Situation, kommt auch heute jemand heraus (oder auch herein, je nachdem) spaziert.

Wie vielleicht auch schon mal vorgekommen, lächelt die Person.

Auch das Folgende ist uns zur Genüge bekannt: Das Publikum bricht in Jubelschreie aus, wobei die Mädchen noch um einiges lauter jubeln als die Jungs.

Womit klar sein dürfte, dass es sich beim Neuankömmling um einen Jungen handelt.

Federnden Schrittes kommt er auf die Bühne und verneigt sich in alle Richtungen, was ihm noch mehr Jubel einbringt. Schließlich lässt er sich aufatmend auf das Sofa sinken (zwischen Dream und Cho, falls es wen interessiert. :).

Dream und Auri: *synchron* Hi, Oliver!

Oliver: *breit lächelnd* Hallo! *küsst die Hände der Damen, die mit ihm auf dem Sofa sitzen* 

Die Mädchen grinsen.

Dream *flüstert zu Auri*: Ich wünschte, die Jungs wären einmal so... so wohlerzogen!

Auri: *nickt etwas wehmütig* *dann mit strahlendem Lächeln ans Publikum* Erstmal eventuelle Fragen an beide, bevor wir zu den Fragen allein an Oliver kommen, okay?

Mädchen mit "Quidditch for Olympia"-Schal: Wie seid ihr zum Quidditch gekommen?

Cho und Oliver schauen sich kurz an, aber er gibt ihr mit einer galanten Handbewegung und einem eben so galanten Lächeln das Wort.

Cho: Also, was mich betrifft, ich wurde von unserer damaligen Teamchefin ausgewählt, als der vorherige Sucher im letzten Jahr war und wegen den Prüfungen zu viel Stress hatte. Sie hatte bei den Flugstunden zugeschaut und mich dann nachher angesprochen... Tja, und dann war ich im Team, obwohl ich vorher nie geglaubt hätte, dass ich Quidditch spielen könnte.

Oliver: Bei mir war's etwas anders, weil ich schon seit ich denken kann von Quidditch begeistert war. Ich war in Hogwarts dann bei jedem Spiel dabei und auch bei allen Trainings von Gryffindor. Und dann kamen mir Ideen, wie man das Training verbessern könnte und als ich mich dann endlich dazu durchrang, sie dem damaligen Chef zu erklären – ungefähr Ende des ersten Jahres – war er sofort begeistert und holte mich als Ersatz für die Hüterin, die gerade ihren Abschluss machte.

Mädchen mit dem bewussten Schal: Danke! Wollt ihr mit bei der Kampagne "Quidditch für Olympia" machen?

Cho und Oliver: *synchron und irritiert* Was ist Olympia?

Auri: *lächelnd* Ich glaube, das klären wir besser nach der Sendung.

Dream: Weitere Fragen an beide? Nein? Dann kommen wir nun zu den Fragen speziell an Oliver.

Ein Mädchen, das schon die ganze Zeit kribbelig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht ist, springt, wie von der allseits bekannten Tarantel gestochen, auf.

Mädchen: Hallo! Mein Name ist Ciriana und ich wüsste gerne, was du jetzt nach der Schule so machst!

Oliver: Ja, also ich habe bei Eintracht Pfützensee angefangen, und dort trainiere ich natürlich viel. Außerdem besuche ich Fortbildungskurse in der Geschichte, Technik, Taktik und Vermarktung des Quidditch.

Bevor Ciriana noch etwas sagen kann, springt schon das nächste, ebenfalls sehr kribbelige Mädchen auf.

Anderes Mädchen: Ich heiße Natascha! Wie war die Saison dieses Jahr für Eintracht Pfützensee?

Oliver: Oh, sehr gut! Wir haben gegen die Holyhead Harpies gewonnen und wie ihr bestimmt wisst, haben sie im Jahre 1953 gegen die Heidelberg Harriers gewonnen, was ja ein ganz spetakuläres Spiel war - *in wildes Geschafel ausbrech, in dem sehr viele für Uneingeweihte (also alle, welche sich nicht rund um die Uhr mit Quidditch beschäftigen) unverständliche Worte vorkommen*

Auri: Äh... Oliver? *vorsichtig an seinem Ärmel zupf*

Oliver: *taucht aus einer höchst privaten, sich nur um Quidditch drehenden Welt auf* Was? 

Dream: Ich bin sicher, dass wir noch weitere Fragen haben.

Natascha und Ciriana nicken energisch.

Oliver: Oh... ja. Gut.

Ciriana: *eine Zwölftelsekunde schneller als Natascha* Welchen Besen bevorzugst du?

Oliver: Natürlich den Feuerblitz. *stolz* Wir von Eintracht Pfützensee haben natürlich alle das neueste Modell davon, mit hydraulischer Flugrichtungsregelung - *wieder in oben beschriebenes Geschwafel ausbrech*

Auri: *sanft Hand auf Schulter leg*

Oliver: *sich umseh und feststell, dass gar nicht so viele absolute Quidditchfans anwesend sind, außer vielleicht noch Cho, welche ihm interessiert zuhört* 

Natascha: *kommt diesmal Ciriana zuvor* Stimmt es, dass du jetzt mit Percy Weasley zusammen bist? 

Das Publikum zieht entsetzt die Luft ein und Oliver erbleicht.

Oliver: ?!

Dream: *vorsichtig* Ich glaube, er möchte wissen, wie du darauf kommst. 

Natascha: Ich habe da mal sowas gelesen...

Oliver: _Nein_! Ich bin _nicht_ mit Percy zusammen! Ich bin mit überhaupt keinem zusammen!

Natascha *erfreut*: Na, in dem Falle: Bist du für eine Nacht zu haben?

Oliver: *geschockt und sprachlos in die Runde schau*

Die drei Mädchen auf dem Sofa: *grins*

Natascha: Ich werte das als "Ja".

Ciriana: Hey! Und was ist mit mir?

Werfen sich beide giftige Blicke zu.

Auri: Ähh... *gekünstelt fröhlich* Weitere Fragen?

Ciriana: *vergisst ihren Groll zeitweise und ist wieder so aufgeregt wie vorhin* Ja! Ich hab noch eine Frage!

Auri und Dream werfen sich bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu.

Dream: *murmelt* Na so was.

Ciriana: *unbeirrt* Wie ist es auf einem Besen zu _reiten_?

Oliver: *wird wieder blass*

Auri *leise zu Dream* Entweder Wortschwall oder völlige Stille - kann der Junge nicht mal normal antworten?

Natascha *sarkastisch zu Ciriana*: Gibs doch zu, du würdest ja selber gerne mal auf Ollis _Besen_ reiten!

Ciriana: *schreit wütend auf und stürzt sich auf Natascha*

Dream: *gelassen* Das übliche Ende-der-Folge-Gerangel.

Auri: Beziehungsweise -Gekloppe.

Sie beobachten gemeinsam mit der eher belustigten Cho und dem eher entsetzten Oliver die Staubwolke, in der man nur manchmal ein paar Hände, die an Haaren zerren oder Fäuste, die auf weiche Körperteile einschlagen, erkennen kann.

Dream: *schulterzuck* Na ja... das war's dann mal wieder.

Auri: Bis dann zum nächsten Mal!

Es entsteht, wie man das ja zur Genüge kennt, ein runder Ausschnitt des Bildes, umrahmt von Schwarz, welcher immer weiter schrumpft und schließlich auf der Staubwolke noch einmal kurz verharrt, bevor er endgültig zu einem Nichts zusammen schrumpft.

Es erscheinen, grammatikalisch vollkommen falsch, also bitte nicht einprägen, die berühmten Worte

The End.

P.S.:

Wir entschuldigen uns für eventuelle Entfremdungen der Charaktere der auftretenden Personen. Wir wissen ja nicht, wie ihr in Wahrheit seid. ^^

*

P.S.2.

:

Vielleicht sollte ich mal diese Engel- Sache klären, damit das Forum nicht total aus Insidern besteht:

Als wir beide so telefoniert haben, haben wir darüber diskutiert, wie wir so sind. Ich habe gesagt, dass mich die Menschen für verrückt halten, habe dann aber für mich selbst entschieden, dass ich das nicht bin. 

(Zitat Ich (irgendwann zwischen 10 und 11 Uhr abends): "Ich bin ein Engel!")

Auri fand das so überzeugend, dass sie das gleich einbauen musste.

Tja, so entstehen also Ideen für das Forum!

Ciao Dream

P.P.S. _Ich_ war dagegen!


	13. Aunt T und Cedrics Geist!

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Frau R, Auri und Dream gehören sich gegenseitig und die Mitarbeiter dem Chef!

Folge 13!

Im wilden Flackerlicht mit viel künstlichem Nebel kommt eine geisterhafte Gestalt auf die Bühne gehuscht. Das Publikum wirft sich fragende bis sehr irritierte Blicke zu. Plötzlich geht das Licht an und wer steht auf der Bühne?

Frau R: Halli Hallo Hallöle!

Publikum *einstimmiges Stöhnen*: Nicht die schon wieder!

Frau R *bemerkt nicht die feindseligen Blicke*: Herzlich willkommen zur 13. Folge des Fragen- und Diskussionsforum! Ihr fragt euch bestimmt wo Dream und Auri gerade sind. Die Wahrheit ist- Ich weiß es nicht! Darum komme ich gleich zum ersten Gast!

Die Tür geht auf. Etwas kommt in den Saal und bleibt auf der Bühne stehen. 

Dieses besagte Etwas ist groß, dürr und mit einem Gewand bekleidet, das man mit viel Freundlichkeit als fließend bezeichnen konnte. Das Publikum klatscht verhalten und wundert sich gleichzeitig über den intensiven, leicht übelkeiterregenden Parfumgeruch (größtenteils die Menschen, die das Etwas noch nicht live erlebt haben).

Etwas *verstört*: Liebe Freunde, ich spüre eine schlechte Aura in diesem Raum! Unheil zieht sich zusammen! *deutet auf Mann in erster Reihe* Du, da! Bange um deinen Leben. Es wird ein schmerzhaftes Ende nehmen und das schon eher als du glaubst!

Frau R: Ja, ja, Sybill, setz dich hin!

Sybill *leicht beleidigt*: Joanne, du würdigst nicht meine seherischen Fähigkeiten!

Frau R *zuckt Schultern*: Ich bin halt kein wahrer Seher! *drückt in dramatischer Geste die Hand auf die Brust*: Dein überragendes Talent blendet meine minderbemittelten Augen! *sinkt auf Couch und seufzt*

Sybill: Verarschst du mich?

Publikum *leise kicher*

Frau R: Würde ich nie wagen .... Kommen wir zu den Fragen! Oh, das reimt sich, das kann ich im neuen Lied vom sprechenden Hut einbauen! Ja, Sie da!

Frau: Wie wird man Professor in Wahrsagen? Braucht man da bestimmte Fähigkeiten?

Sybill: Mein Kind, du musst nicht nur das innere Auge haben, sondern auch Experte auf dem Gebiet der Räucherstäbchen, Tee- und Kaffeesorten und ferner im Rechtswesen sein.

Frau: Warum Rechtswesen?

Sybill *verliert leicht ..... esoterische Art*: Weil immer wieder irgendwelche Idioten ankommen und einen verklagen wollen, weil man eine Falschaussage gemacht hat. Das stichhaltigste Argument ist immer der - angeblich - hohe Preis!

Frau: Haben sie schon mal eine Falschaussage gemacht?

Sybill *leicht pikiert*: Ich- doch- nicht!

Mann *springt in letzter Reihe auf*: Trelawney, du alte ***piep***! Du hast mir versprochen, dass sich mein Leben drastisch verändern wird, wenn ich deinem Handbuch "Im Einklang mit der Gabe" folge!

Sybill: Und? Hat es sich verändert?

Mann: Ja, meine Frau hat mich verlassen und ist mit dem Buchhändler, wo wir das Buch gekauft haben, nach Kuba abgehauen!

Sybill: Siehste! Ich habe doch nicht gesagt, dass dein Leben besser wird!

Mann *will was sagen*

Frau R: Weitere Fragen!

Frau mit Baby im Arm (Die schon wieder ...): Wird mein Sohn einmal ein gefürchteter Todesser?

Sybill *presst Zeigefinger gegen die Schläfen*: Ich sehe ... Ich sehe .... *entsetzt* Einen dunklen Fleck auf meiner Bluse!

Frau: Ähh!

Sybill: Mist, muss ich mal wieder Waschtag machen ... Aber zurück zum Thema! Ich sehe ... Ich sehe ..... Einen jungen Mann .... mit schwarzem Umhang ... und einer weißen Maske ....

Frau *begeistert*

Sybill: Er singt!

Frau: Singt?????

Sybill: Wenn mich meine 7 Sinne nicht täuschen ist das .... Das Phantom der Oper! Dein Sohn wird ein Musicalstar!

Frau *spitz*: Ihnen traue ich Falschaussagen zu!

Sybill: Ich sehe Unglauben und Verdrängung! Böse Energien stören meine Aura! Bitte hinaus!

Frau R gibt einen dezenten Wink und die Frau verlässt (nennen wir es) kochend den Saal.

Frau R: Kommen wir zum zweiten Gast!

Die Tür geht auf und zwei (?) Personen kommen in den Saal. Sie unterhalten sich leise, wenn aber auch mit einem leicht sauren Unterton. Sie bleiben plötzlich stehen und registrieren mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Die laufende Kamera, Frau R und Sybill auf der Bühne und ein starrendes Publikum.

Frau R *nervös (was man an dem zitterndem Mikrofon sieht)*: H- Hallo!

Dream *verschränkt unheilvoll die Arme*: Ich habe so etwas ja schon geahnt. *wendet sich an Auri* Wer übernimmt das Brüllen?

Auri: Ich will mal!

Dream: O.k., ich habe sowieso nicht genug Kraft fur meinen Rachegöttinnenzustand!

Auri *holt tief Luft*: ***************************PIEP***********************

Frau R *kleinlaut*: Aber -

Auri: *************************PIEP***************************

Frau R wird im Laufe des "Gesprächs" immer kleiner. Schlußendlich hat Auri keine Luft mehr.

Dream *klopft ihr auf die Schulter*: Du machst dich, könnte fast ich sein! 

*zu Frau R* Ich schätze es ist alles gesagt- und Tschüß!

Frau R verlasst fast zwergengroß den Saal und Auri und Dream gehen auf die Bühne. Auri lasst sich eher geschafft auf der Couch nieder, wahrend Dream in die Kamera redet.

Dream: Nur zur Erklärung: Wir hatten gerade ein Meeting beim Chef und Frau R hat wohl die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um ihren fiesen Ich- übernehme- die- Forum- Moderation- Plan zu verwirklichen!

Sybill: Ich sehe etwas auf uns zukommen!

Dream: Na, klar: Die Werbung!

***WERBUNG***

Man sieht Fred und George in weißen Arztkitteln und Stethoskop um den Hals in einem hässlichen Arztzimmer stehen.

George: Haben Sie gerade ein anstrengendes Erlebnis mit Ihrer Stimme hinter sich?

Fred: Kann es sogar sein, dass diese Ihre Stimme vollkommen versagt?

George: Dann kann Ihnen geholfen werde!

Fred *zieht pink- lilane Packung mit großer gelber Schrift hervor*: 

Weasleys- Stimm- Wiederfinder!

George: Garantiert wirkungsvoll!

Fred: Auch als Spray, Mundwasser und Spritze!

George: Extra-Rabbat für Großkunden wie Lehrer, Eltern und Forum-Moderatorinnen!

***WERBUNG ENDE***

Nach der Werbung steht - wie von Zauberhand - eine Packung von Weasleys- Stimm- Wiederfinder auf dem Couchtisch. Auri greift, leicht röchelnd, nach der Packung und steckt sich eine pflaumengroße Tablette in den Mund, aber erst nachdem sie sie misstrauisch betrachtet hat.

Auri *holt tief Luft, speit eine Stichflamme in die Luft und versengt dabei ein "bißchen" die Haare von Sybill*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *schnappt sich Kanne Wasser, die netterweise jemand neben die Packung gestellt hatte, und kippt sie hinter*

Dream betrachtet die Rauchwölkchen, die nun aus Auris Mund kommen und ignoriert das einstimmige, zweistimmige Kichern aus dem Publikum.

Sybill *hysterisch*: Meine Perücke! Meine Perücke! *hält inne* Meine Perücke... die ich mal haben werde... hätte das jetzt schwer mitgenommen .....

Publikum: Sischaaaaaa!

Auri *murmelt*: Genug - Energie - für- Rachegöttinnenzustand- sammeln!

Dream: Ähm .... *hastig* Und jetzt - endlich- unser nächster -

Sie wird unterbrochen von Kurt, der leise durch die Tür geschlichen kam und jetzt vorsichtig am Hosenbein von Dream zuppelt.

Kurt *gedämpft*: Dre~eam!

Dream: Gast!

Kurt *etwas lauter*: Dre~eam!

Dream: Was denn?

Kurt: Wir haben ein kleines Problem mir dem nächsten Gast! Er will -

Plötzlich entsteht große Unruhe im Publikum. Manche springen entsetzt auf und Schreie sind überall zu hören.

Kurt: DAS wäre das Problem!

Die Menge sieht verstört auf die hintere Wand, wo ein durchsichtiges, wild kicherndes Ding schwebt.

Dream: Oha ....

Auri *immer noch gereizt*: Cedric! Komm her und lass den Mist!

Cedric fliegt zur Bühne und beruhigt sich dabei, so dass er einigermaßen ernst bei den Moderatorinnen ankommt.

Dream: Wie geht es dir so?

Cedric: Außer das ich tot bin ... Super!

Dream: Freut mich ..... Fragen an unseren Geist - äh Gast?

Mann: Was machst du so, seit du gestorben bist?

Cedric: Dies und das. Mein Gruft dekorieren oder Leute erschrecken oder in der Geisterbahn Geist spielen oder Voldemort heimsuchen .... Solche Dinge .....

Kleines Kind *aufgebracht nach vorne deutend*: Mamiiiiiii, das ist das böse Monster, das mir Kaugummi in die Haare gemacht hat!

Mamiiiiiii: *verhaucht* Tooooorbän! In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft!

Tooooorbän: Aber Mamiiiiiii-

Mamiiiiiii: Ruhig, Kind. Lass das arme Monster in Ruhe!

Auri: Na guttä! Noch mehr Fragen?

Es kommt keiner dazu etwas zu sagen, denn Sybill zieht unweigerlich die Blicke auf sich, indem sie laut mit den Zähnen klappert. Dieses Geräusch lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit nicht nur vom Publikum, sondern auch von Cedric auf die Couch.

Cedric *fies grins*: Hallo, Professor!

Sybill: Äh... Cedric! Wie... schön dich zu sehen!

Cedric: Ihre Voraussage, im letzten Sommer wurde ich eine große Überraschung erleben, stellte sich selbst als große Überraschung heraus.

Sybill: Ahaha... die Wege der Gabe sind manchmal schwer zu entziffern...

Cedric *mit schneidender Stimme*: Aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass diese "Überraschung" Voldemort, ein Todessertreffen und mein baldiges Ableben mit einschließt! Ich hatte da eher an ein glückliches Leben mit Cho gedacht!

Sybill: Ähhh... hast du's schon mal mit einer Mensch- Geist- Beziehung versucht?

Auri *leise murmelnd*: Wahh... das wäre ja noch schlimmer als Nekrophilie...

Dream: Das war jetzt besonders taktvoll, Sybill.

Sybill *richtet sich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung auf*: Wahre Liebe besiegt selbst den Tod!

Cedric: Haben Sie nicht was am Laufen mit diesem einen Wahrsageguru aus der Winkelgasse? Vielleicht würde der sich auch über die neuartige Erfahrung einer Mensch- Geist- Beziehung freuen! Ich könnte was arrangieren...

Auri: Ähh... nun aber wirklich Fragen!

Mädchen in romantischer Kleidung und mit schmachtendem Blick *haucht, von großen Gefühlen übermannt*: Findest du es nicht bewundernswert, dass Cho dir sogar über den Tod hinaus noch treu ist?

Cedric *mit tränenerstickter Stimme und zitternder Unterlippe*: Immer muss jemand die alten Wunden wieder aufreißen! Erst Sybill... und dann du! Mir reicht es! *stürzt sich auf Sybill und beginnt, sie wild zu würgen*

(Obwohl einige jetzt einwenden könnten, er sei doch unkörperlich und könne ihr deshalb nichts antun, würden sie irren. Wut ist etwas Wunderbares.)

Sybill *röchel und hervorwürg*: Hhhhilfffeee!!

Dream: *leise kicher*

Auri *vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwerf und flüster*: Schadenfreude ist verwerflich!

Dream *Auri komisch anguck*: Bist du jetzt in die Percy-Fraktion übergetreten?

Auri: *stutz* Was rede ich denn da? *Cedric antipp* Wäre es dir möglich, entweder damit aufzuhören, Professor Trelawney zu würgen oder wenn nicht, dann wenigstens gleichzeitig noch ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?

Cedric: *wendet sich mit wutroten Augen zu Auri* Auch du, Brutus!

Auri: Ähhh... nicht ganz. *etwas zaghaft lächel* Du bist Cedric, nicht Cäsar, auch wenn's ähnlich klingt. 

Cedric *ist keinen logischen Argumenten mehr zugänglich und stürzt sich auf sie* Aaaahhhhh!

Auri: *röchel* Dre~eam... tu was...

Dream *fasst vorsichtig an (bzw. teilweise durch) Cedrics Arm* Würdest du sie bitte loslassen?

Cedric: *Hulk-mäßig herumschrei* Aaarrrrrhhhhggg!

Sybill massiert sich leise fluchend den Hals und Auri leidet an akutem Luftmangel, weshalb sich ihr Gesicht blau verfärbt.

Bevor Dream weitere relativ zwecklose Versuche unternehmen kann, ihre Mitmoderatorin zu retten (einen Geist kann man nicht gut angreifen und einen wütenden schon gar nicht), kommen Fred und George Men-in-Black-mäßig in schwarzen Anzügen und Sonnenbrillen auf die Bühne gesprungen. Irgendwer hatte die tolle Idee, die Titelmusik vom A-Team einzuspielen.

Fred: Weiche, Unhold!

George: Lass deine immateriellen Finger von meiner Freundin!

Fred: Oder spüre den Zorn der zwei Herzen!

George: *geduldig* Nein, Frerk. Die zwei Herzen sind was anderes. Du meinst den Zorn von Zorro.

Fred: *ebenso geduldig* Neinein, Schorsch. Zorro ist der, der mit einem Z anfängt. Wie Pizza.

George: *irritiert* Pizza fängt mit Z an?

Fred: Nein, aber es ist ein Z drin.

(Credits an Monty Pythons "Der Sinn des Lebens", die Szene im mittelalterlichem Restaurant.)

Dream *gar nicht geduldig, eher wie Judith aus "Das Leben des Brian"* Hört auf, zu palavern und _tut was!_

Fred und George: *Zauberstäbe zück und Spruch murmel* 

Cedric wird plötzlich ganz milchig und hört auf, Auri zu würgen. Er lässt aber nicht von ihr ab, sondern erstarrt mitten in der Bewegung. Das ist auch nicht so toll, denn er war grade dabei, ihren Hals zuzudrücken, so dass sich ihre Luftversorgung also nicht grade verbessert.

Auri: *röchel und in Ohnmacht fall*

George: *zu ihrer Seite niederfall, was Sybill zum Anlass nimmt, ihm einen pikierten Blick zuzuwerfen und ein Stück wegzurücken* Auri! Bitte, du darfst nicht aufgeben! Was soll ich denn ohne dich tun! *schluchz*

Fred: *steht über den Dingen, da seiner Freundin ja auch nichts Ernstliches passiert ist* Rutsch mal, Bruderherz. 

Er murmelt weitere Worte und schafft es so, Cedrics starre Finger von Auris Hals zu lösen.

Langsam kehrt wieder etwas ... gesündere Farbe in Auris Wangen zurück.

George: Oh... hätte ich auch dran denken können. *räusper, aufsteh und Staub von Knien entfern (mit einem Spruch, nicht durch Klopfen. Zu irgendwas muss man ja zaubern können)*

Auri: *Augen aufschlag*

George: *betont lässig* Na, geht's wieder?

Fred: *grins* Jaja...

Dream: *zu Fred* Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn das mir passiert wär.

Fred *von sich überzeugt*: Ich hätte natürlich einen kühlen Kopf behalten und dir geholfen.

Dream: *ebenfalls _sehr_ überzeugt* Ja, genau wie zum Goldfisch-incident.

Fred: *rotwerd* Das war ja was gaaannnz andres...

Dream: Aber sischa, mein Hasepups.

Publikum: *kicher*

Fred: *gequält murmel* Doch nicht vor den Leuten...

Im Hintergrund ist George dabei, verschiedene Wiederbelebungsmethoden an Auri auszuprobieren, frei nach dem Motto: Besser spät als nie! Zur Zeit sind sie grade (wie nicht anders zu erwarten) bei Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.

Außerdem sehen wir noch eine Sybill, die etwas angeekelt auf den milchigweißen Cedric sieht, der ziemlich knapp neben ihr in der Luft hängt.

Während also die Moderatorinnen mit ihrem jeweiligen Zwilling beschäftigt sind, und Cedric gar nichts mehr mitkriegt, ist Sybill relativ unbeschäftigt.

Mal wieder die Gunst der Stunde nutzend, kommt Frau R auf die Bühne gespiket (a/n: wie genau schreibt man das? Die Dinger heißen doch Spikes, oder?) und krallt sich das Mikro von Auri, das bei ihrer Ohnmacht zu Boden gefallen ist.

Auri und George sind viel zu beschäftigt, um sich darum zu kümmern und Dream macht sich nicht die Mühe, da sie weiß, wie begrenzt die Forumszeit ist.

Frau R: So, meine Lieben, jetzt geht es munter weiter, auf der Fragen- und Diskussions-Leiter! *grins wie etwas überkanditeltes Honigkuchenpferd*

Stimme aus dem Off (heute scheinbar aus einem östlichen Teil Deutschlands): Noch eene Minude bis Sändeschluss!

Frau R: *leicht beunruhigt* Ja, also noch weitere Fragen an Cedric ... ach nein, lieber nicht. Aber ihr könnt eure Fragen an ihn gerne alle mir stellen, ich weiß eh am allerbesten Bescheid!

Das Schweigen im Walde. (Bzw. verarbeitetem Walde, denn sowohl die Stühle wie auch die Wände, Boden und Decke des Saales sind aus Holz)

Frau R: Ahaha... äh... andere Fragen?

Alle Arme schnellen nach oben.

Sado: Noch fürzsch Segundn!

Frau R: Ähh... Vielleicht erst mal die Fragen, die nichts mit Band 5 zu tun haben?

Der Großteil der Hände sinkt wieder nach unten.

Sybill: *murmelt wieder ganz in ihrer "normalen" Art* Ich sehe, dass viele Hände nach unten sinken wie Blätter im Herbst...

Frau R: *etwas gereizt* Jaja, Sybill, die Gegenwart kann ich alleine vorraussehen, vielen Dank. Ja, du da.

Sado: Zwanzsch Segundn.

Junge: Ich wüsste gerne, um was es im fünften Band geht.

Frau R: *schon recht nahe an dem allseits beliebten Rachegöttinnenzustand* Wir sagten doch KEINE Fünfter-Band-Fragen! Hört mir überhaupt mal einer zu?!

Sado: Zähn Segündle.

Sybill: Ich sehe... dass du mir gleich eine Tasse Tee spendierst, Joanne.

Sado: Neine.

Frau R: Wär ja noch schöner!

Sado: Ochd.

Sybill *fasst sich wie in plötzlichem Schmerz an die Stirn* Oh, diese negativen Energien! Ich sehe ganz niedrige Verkaufszahlen auf dich zukommen...

Sado: Sächsehalb, weil de Dande so lange gegwadschd had. Jädse nur noch fümbf.

Frau R: *entsetzt* Was, wirklich?!

Sado: Fiere.

Sybill: *Nickt wie ein Mensch, der oft das Unausweichliche sieht und sich unter langen Qualen endlich damit abgefunden hat*

Sado: Dreie.

Frau R: Okay... was hälst du denn von einer schönen Tasse Tee, Sybill?

Sado: Zweie.

Frau R: Meinetwegen auch zwei. Dann kannst du ja aus dem Teesatz nochmal die Zukunft lesen...

Sado: Eens.

Sybill: Ich sehe... dass ich dieses Angebot annehmen werde. *erhebt sich und stolziert mit Frau R hinaus*

Sado: Un Schluss.

Das Bild wird schwarz.

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel entstand tatsächlich zusammen, als Dream mich besuchte. Jedenfalls teilweise. Also ist es was Besonderes und ihr dürft euch glücklich schätzen, dass ihr es lesen und reviewen dürft!

Also nutzt diese einmalige Gelegenheit gefälligst auch!

Eure für ihre Höflichkeit und Bescheidenheit bekannte Auri


	14. Narcissa und die Dusrsleys!

Disclaimer: Allseits bekanntermaßen gehören tatsächlich alle allseits bekannten Personen der allseits bekannten Rabenmutter Frau R.

Frau R: Was?!

Auri: Ja, na echt mal. Sei'n Sie froh, dass ich nicht näher drauf eingehe. *murmelt* Also wirklich... Zurück zum Thema.

Dream und Auri gehören sich gegenseitig, was auch für Kurt und Irmi gilt. Die Zwillinge gehören offiziell Frau R, inoffiziell jedoch ebenfalls Dream und Auri. Percy gehört der großen Bruderschaft des Raumschiffs.

Frau R: Nein, er gehört Fudge.

Auri: Was?! *entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bekomm* Ich will's gar nicht näher wissen... Bähhh... *betont munteres Lächeln aufsetz* Fangen wir lieber an.

*

In den vorangegangenen Folgen konzentrierten wir uns hauptsächlich auf die Bühne, doch mit dieser Tradition wird nun gebrochen.

Betrachten wir den Saal.

Eine Menge Menschen sitzen dort, die fast ausnahmslos Harry-Potter-V-Bücher in den Händen halten, so dass es beinah so aussieht, als säße dort ein Heer von Büchern statt Fans.

Wenn man überhaupt von Fans sprechen kann.

Die Tür auf der Seite der Bühne geht kurz einen Spalt weit auf und man erkennt einen ungefähr einen Zentimeter breiten Streifen von Frau R's Gesicht.

Wütende Frau: *aufspring und Buch nach Frau R schmeiß* Kommen Sie raus und stellen Sie sich wie eine Frau, Joanne!

Frau R: *lässt Tür sehr schnell zuknallen*

Stimme von hinter der Tür: *klagend* Was soll das denn? Warum sind diese Leute denn so unnett?

Andere Stimme von der selben Stelle: *zuckersüß* Vielleicht, weil sie das Buch gelesen haben?

Erste Stimme: _So_ schlimm ist es doch nun auch nicht!

Zwei Stimmen, von denen eine die zweite ist: *sarkastisch* Ach.

Eine der zwei Stimmen, jedoch nicht die von vorhin (quasi die dritte): Lass uns rausgehen. _Wir_ haben's uns ja nicht mit den Fans verdorben.

Die zweite Stimme: Okay. Viel Spaß noch, Frau R.

Die dritte Stimme: *düster* Denken Sie drüber nach, was Sie angestellt haben. *anderen Tonfall annehm* 29! 43! Raus und die Tür sichern, aber'n bisschen zackich!

29 und 43, zwei große, bullige Kerle, denen man ungefähr den Intelligenzquotienten von Crabbe und Goyle zutraut, treten vor die Tür und sichern die hinter ihnen Stehenden mit schierer Masse.

Die zweite Stimme: *leise* 29 und 43?

Die dritte Stimme: Es wurden zu viele und irgendwie hießen alle Moahjo und Dorsdn. (a/n: Mario und Torsten, aber sie haben alle diesen gewissen Soziolekt.)

Die zweite Stimme: Na so was.

29 und 43 begleiten die Inhaberinnen der zwei Stimmen zur Bühne und schirmen sie dabei mit ihren Körpern ab.

Die wütende Frau von vorhin *gar nicht mehr wütend*: Ihr könnt euch uns ruhig zeigen, wir sind nicht gewalttätig!

Die neben der Frau sitzenden Personen: *rücken ein Stück weg und murmeln* _Wir_ nicht, Verehrteste.

Die Frau: Was?!

Die Personen: *unbeteiligt durch die Gegend schau*

Währenddessen sind 29 und 43 am Rand der Bühne stehen geblieben, während die Stimminhaberinnen auf dieselbe getreten sind.

Auri: *ein ganz klein wenig unsicher* Hallo und willkommen!

Dream: *kümmert sich schon wieder nicht um die Gäste, sondern ihr Einsatzkommando* 29! 43! Wegtreten und ACE-Saft trinken!

Auri: *leicht irritiert* ACE-Saft?

Dream: *Schultern zuck* Wenn man ihnen nicht alles befiehlt, vergessen sie sogar das.

Auri: *leicht belustigt* Aber atmen können sie noch allein, oder?

Dream: *erschrocken* Gut, dass du's erwähnst! 29! 43! Atmen!

29 und 43, die auf ihrem Weg zur Tür neben der Bühne schon halb blau angelaufen waren, verfärben sich wieder etwas gesünder.

Dream: *zufrieden* Brav. Weitermachen.

29 und 43 gehen hinaus.

Auri: ... Okay. Ohne lange Umschweife kommen wir nun zu unseren ... *starrt auf Punkt neben der Kamera* Wer hatte denn _diese_ ***piep*** Idee?!

Dream: *starrt auf denselben Punkt* Und wa_rum_?!

Aufgeregter (was man eigentlich nicht erwähnen muss, wenn die Moderatorinnen _so_ schauen, werden alle aufgeregt) Mann mit Klemmbrett: *kommt auf Bühne gehuscht und flüstert den Moderatorinnen etwas in die Ohren*

Dream: *_sehr_ abschätzig* Glaubt der, wir sind doof oder was?

Aufgeregter Mann: *rudert verzweifelt mit den Armen und redet weiter leise auf Auri und Dream ein*

Auri: Jaja, schon gut, geh uns aus der Sonne. 

Mann: *huscht wieder von der Bühne*

Auri: *zum Publikum wend und sehr betont fröhliches Lächeln aufsetz* Wie wir grade erfahren haben, gibt es diese Folge wieder einige Neuerungen.

Dream: *seufzt unmerklich* Als ob das Leben nicht schon schlimm genug wäre...

Beide: *gehen hinüber zum Couchtisch, auf dem anscheinend einige Gegenstände liegen, die man aber aufgrund eines darüber gelegten Tuches nicht sehen kann*

Auri: *zieht das Tuch ein Stück weg* Et voilà.

Dream: Ich dachte, du hattest Russisch?

Auri: I tak klingt aber blöd.

Dream: Stimmt. *zum Publikum wend und Publikum-Lächeln aufsetz* Also, liebes Publikum, hier sehen Sie die neuesten Ideen unseres Chefs in die Tat umgesetzt.

Auri: *düster murmel* Jauchzet und frohlocket.

Dream: Der Chef hatte nämlich den bri_llant_en Einfall, ein paar Metaphern etwas bildlicher darzustellen.

Auri: *nimmt einen auf dem Tisch liegenden übergroßen Gummihammer* Zum Beispiel bietet sich Ihren staunenden Augen hier die Umsetzung des Spruches "Das ist ja voll der Hammer" dar. *legt den Hammer wieder auf den Tisch*

Applaus vom Band erklingt, woran sich das Publikum jedoch keineswegs beteiligt.

Dream: *nimmt ein gefährlich aussehendes Etwas* Und hier haben wir einen Rachegöttinnen-Resometer.

Auri: Man beachte das Fremdwort.

Der Bandapplaus wiederholt sich. Das Publikum bleibt stumm und beschränkt sich auf mitleidige Blicke zu Dream und Auri.

Dream: Er soll wahrscheinlich anzeigen, wie nahe sich Menschen am Rachegöttinnenzustand befinden. *richtet die Spitze des Dinges auf Auri*

Rachegöttinnen-Resometer: *fängt wild an, zu piepsen*

Auri: Welch Überraschung. *nimmt das Ding und wirft es schwungvoll hinter den Vorhang, wo sein Piepsen allmählich verklingt*

Dream: Das andere... *schaut ziemlich angeekelt unter das Tuch*

Auri: Wollen Sie gar nicht näher erklärt haben. *ruft nach hinten* Jungs!

Die Zwillinge: *stürmen aus der Tür und spiken auf die Bühne, wo sie vor den Moderatorinnen salutieren* Zu Befehl!

Dream: Bringt das weg. Sagt dem Chef, mehr können wir den Gästen wirklich nicht zumuten.

Die Zwillinge: *mit ihrem charakteristischen Grinsen* Wird gemacht! *dirigieren den Tisch mit ihren Zauberstäben hinaus*

Auri: Na also. *zum Publikum* Vergessen Sie's einfach so schnell wie möglich, aber dem Chef muss man nun mal seinen Willen lassen.

Dream: *mit etwas aufgehelltem Gesicht* Kommen wir nun zu unserem ersten Gast!

Die Tür öffnet sich majestätisch (man staunt, dass sie das kann) und heraus tritt eine hochgewachsene, blonde Gestalt in einem fließenden, sehr teuer aussehendem Kleid. Sie lächelt dem Publikum wie eine Diva zu und schreitet die Treppe empor.

Auri: Hallo, Narcissa!

Narcissa: Guten Abend.

Dream: Es freut uns sehr, dass du kommen konntest, um dem Publikum für einige Fragen zur Verfügung zu stehen.

Narcissa: *gönnerhaft* Bitte. Seit der dunkle Lord das soziale Jahr eingeführt hat, besuche ich fast täglich Wohltätigkeits- und andere soziale Veranstaltungen.

Auri: *gewinnend lächel* Und das Forum ist sehr sozial, da es die Unwissenheit in der Welt bekämpft.

Dream: *murmel* So kann man es auch ausdrücken...

Inzwischen haben sich die drei Frauen (okay, die eine Frau und die zwei Mädchen) auf der Couch niedergelassen.

Auri: *zum Publikum* Fragen an Mrs Malfoy?

Enisha: Wieso sind Sie so kreidebleich im Gesicht, haben Sie zuviel Sorgen mit Ihrem Sohn?

Narcissa: *lächelt* Oh, nein, das ist nur Make Up. Der helle Teint hebt sich so hübsch von den schwarzen Todesser-Umhängen ab.

Frau mit dem zukünftigen Phantom der Oper (sie hat ein Forum-Jahres-Abonnement): Kann man als Todesser auch eine musikalische Laufbahn einschlagen?

Narcissa: Aber natürlich! Ihnen stehen da alle Optionen offen. Und ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass nach einigen Gesprächen unseres Herrn und Meisters mit einigen Direktoren von Schulen für Begabte besagte Schulen sogar bevorzugt Kinder von Todessern aufnehmen. Sie müssen das nur auf Ihrer Anmeldung erwähnen.

Frau: *rundum glücklich* Danke!

Ein kleiner Junge mit einem "I'm a fanfic-addict and proud of it!"-T-Shirt: Stimmt es, dass Sie in Ihrem fünften Jahr mit Peter Pettigrew zusammen waren?

Narcissa *angewidert*: Was, mit diesem kleinen Schleimscheißer?! Ich _bitte_ dich!

Auri: Irgendwie fehlt was...

Dream: Wo ist das **piep**?

Auri: Ja, das war's.

Stimme aus dem Off: Schorry, wir hatten grad e Päusle für e Käffsche. 's wird nachgereischt.

*****PIEP*****

Dream: Ahaa...

Auri: Ein hoffentlich einmaliges Erlebnis. Weitere Fragen an Narcissa?

Entschlossen aussehende Frau mit einer "Mütter gegen Gewalt in der Ehe"-Schärpe: Schlägt Ihr Mann Sie oder tut Ihnen sonst in irgendeiner Form Gewalt an?

Narcissa: *selbstbewusst* Ha! Andersrum wird ein Schuh draus, gute Frau!

Ein hauptsächlich anerkennendes Raunen geht durch den Saal.

Knapp in schwarz gekleidetes Mädchen: Stimmt es also, dass Sie zuhause eine Furie sind?

Narcissa: *perplex* Von wem hast du denn das?

Mädchen: Na, das hat Luci doch auf der Party neulich erzählt, als er so geknickt war...

Narcissa: *verfärbt sich rötlich* Party?! _Luci_?!

Mädchen: *etwas defensiv* Na, auf der Brotrinden-für-die-Welt-Party, die der dunkle Lord zum Ende der Todesser-essen-Tote-gegen-den-Hunger-in-der-Welt-Woche geschmissen hat, weil keiner mehr Lust auf halb Verwestes hatte...

Moderatorinnen und Großteil des Publikums: Bäh...

Narcissa: *noch röter* _Was?! _ Und mir sagt keiner Bescheid?!

Mädchen: *ist jetzt völlig raus* Äh... wir dachten, Ihr Mann habe Ihnen Bescheid gesagt...

Narcissa: *springt _noch_ röter und noch wütender auf* _Lucius Malfoy, spüre meinen Zorn!!!_

Rachegöttinnen-Resometer: *fängt hinter dem Vorhang erneut so wild an zu piepsen wie ein Geiger-Müller-Zähler (diese Bezeichnung wurde mit freundlicher Hilfe von Frau H., Physiklehrerin am ASG Erfurt, berichtigt) in der Nähe eines AKWs mit Leck im inneren Kühlsystem*

Narcissa: *rennt wilde Blicke verteilend hinaus*

Auri: Oh...

Dream: Familie Malfoy scheint einen Hang dazu zu haben, unsere Bühne fluchtartig zu verlassen... das waren jetzt schon zwei Drittel...

Auri: Machen wir am besten erstmal Werbung!

*******Werbung********

Der Chef (man sehe und staune) steht, mit einer besonders geschmacklosen Krawatte und einem sich mit der Krawatte beißenden pinken Hemd (er hält es für jugendlich und der Rest der Menschheit für verboten) vor dem Hintergrund, den das Forum in Folge acht erleiden musste und von dem alle halbwegs vernünftigen Menschen dachten, dass er längst verschrottet sei.

Chef *mit einstudiertem Lächeln eines Mannes, der sonst meist nur schnauzt*: Hallo Gäste! Hier seht ihr die phänomenale Kollektion "Metaphern für jeden erkennbar" vom Chef persönlich!

*hält unförmigen und _sehr_ hässlich beklebten Kasten hoch*

Nur 129 Euro pro Schmuckstück!

Inklusive dem beliebten Rachegöttinnen-Resometer! Bekannt aus Funk und Fernsehn!

Und der Hit: Kauft mehr und zahlt weniger! Ab einer Stückzahl von 53 gibt es einen sensationellen Preisrabatt von sage und schreibe 0,0069 Prozent!

Nur solange der Vorrat reicht!

Er lächelt noch einmal sein erschreckendes Lächeln, dann wird gnädigerweise ausgeblendet.

*******Werbung Ende********

Auri und Dream: *sind sprachlos*

Sado: Na hopp, hopp, ihr Hoppelhäschen, die Zeit hoppelt uns davon!

Auri: _Hoppel_häschen?!

Dream: *nicht sehr überzeugt* Wahrscheinlich noch ein Teletubbie-Gebissener. *zum Publikum* Wir möchten uns ausdrücklich von eben gezeigtem Werbeclip distanzieren.

Auri: *nickt vehement* *setzt beruhigendes Lächeln auf* Um eventuellen Traumata vorzubeugen, kommen wir nun gleich zu unseren nächsten Gästen!

Dream: Ja, es sind diesmal gleich drei!

Auri: Begrüßen Sie mit uns...

Dream: Die Dursleys!

*Totenstille*

Die Tür öffnet sich und die allseits bekannte Familie Dursley kommt herein. Zum unverhohlenen Erstaunen des Publikums haben sie alle "Official HP-FC"-T-Shirts an und schwenken kleine Fähnchen, auf denen ein lächelnder und winkender Harry zu sehen wäre, wenn sie nicht so schnell geschwenkt würden.

*erstauntes Geflüster*

Auri: Schönen guten Abend!

Vernon: Halli Hallo Hallöle!

Dream: Äh, ja. Setzt euch doch.

Die Dursleys setzen sich und betrachten ausgiebig das Studio, nachdem sie ihre diversen Harry-Fanartikel auf Bühne, Tisch und Sofa verteilt haben. Dudley drückt einem verdutzten Gast ein Fähnchen in die Hand und animiert ihn, es zu schwenken.

Petunia: Ach Gottel nee, was für ein süßes Studio!!!!!!

Vernon: Es fehlen nur noch ein paar Harry-Poster!

Auri: Wir behandeln eigentlich _alle _HP-Figuren!

Dudley: Aber Harry ist der einzig Wahre! Darum heißen ja auch die Bücher so!!

Dream *weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll*

Auri: Fragen?

Natascha *springt auf*: Hallo ihr. Was habt ihr mit dem Schrank unter der Treppe gemacht, nachdem Harry da ausgezogen ist?

Vernon: Das ist unser funkelnagelneuer Harry-Altar! Die Wände sind mit Postern tapeziert und das kleine Tischchen ist mit Bildern und Actionfiguren voll gestellt. Dort führen wir drei mal täglich unsere Anbetungen durch.

Natascha: Aha.

Dudley *springt auf und drückt ihr ein Fähnchen in die Hand*: Harry, der Held! Wink für Harry!

Natascha *schwenkt mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck das Fähnchen*: Harry, der Held ......

Mann: Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass Harry den Boden im Tropfenden Kessel schrubbt?

Petunia *betrübt*: Ja, das wissen wir. Darum haben wir auch den Rettet- Harry- Potter- vor- dem- Wahnsinn- Fond gegründet!

Dudley *in Kamera*: Spenden bitte unter 5414782145521458521485621456520. Dankeschön! Und nicht vergessen: Rettet Harry! *drückt auch diesem Mann Fähnchen in die Hand* Harry, der Held!

Dream *immer noch sprachlos*

Auri: Wei-

Petunia: Weitere Fragen?

Auri *jämmerlich murmel*: Das war mein Text!

Mädchen mit Piepsstimme: Du-hu, Dudley!!!!! Warum bist du eigentlich so fett?

Dudley *leise hust*: Schilddrüsenunterfunktion!

Mädchen: Da musst du mal zu meiner Mutti gehen, die ist nämlich Arzt und schneidet dir die Schilddrüse raus!

Dudley *verschenkt (welche Überraschung) weiteres Fähnchen, aber diesmal mit nicht so viel Enthusiasmus*

Petunia: Weitere Fragen über Harry?

Mann im Nadelstreifenanzug *seriös*: Mr. Dursley, ich bin Vertreter von T&H Bohrmaschinen mit Qualität, 6 Jahre Garantie, zu finden in London, Dublin, New York, Tokio, Berlin, Madrid, Paris, Schweinsfurt und natürlich im Internet unter der Adresse www.t&h.com.

Vernon: Und ihre Frage ist ....?

Mann: Ach, ja. Ich wollte wissen, wie es mit Ihrer Firma läuft, denn wir planen, mehrere kleinere Firmen aufzukaufen.

Vernon *druckst*: Na jaaaaa, ich habe aufgehört vor drei Jahren, um mich ganz meiner Fantätigkeit zu widmen.

Mann: Wirklich schade. Hier haben Sie meine Karte!

Dudley: Und hier haben Sie ein Fähnchen!

Dream: Dudley, hakt's?

Dudley *drückt ihr Fähnchen in die Hand* Nein, wink für Harry!

Dream *ist wieder sprachlos*

Petunia: Wei-

Auri *schnell*: Weitere Fragen? *triumphierender Blick zu Petunia*

Frau: Petunia, hast du wegen deiner Fantätigkeit dein Hobby, Nachbarn zu beobachten, einstellen müssen?

Petunia: Keineswegs, nur überwache ich jetzt, ob sie ihre Harry- Gartenzwerge auch ordentlich im Vorgarten aufgestellt haben!

Junge, der sich anscheinend erst jetzt von einem Schock erholt hat: Warum seid ihr eigentlich Fans von Harry geworden?

Dursleys *schweigen und tauschen Blicke aus*

Vernon: Äh ...

Petunia: Ähä ...

Dudley: Mmh ....

Junge: Na?

Dudley: Na ja, es kam über uns wie eine Erleuchtung, als ich eines Nachts einen Traum hatte, in dem mich Harry vor dem sicheren Tod rettete. Meine Eltern waren natürlich total auf meiner Seite –

Petunia: Sind wir das nicht immer, Diddykins? *strahlt ins Publikum wie eine Mutter aus einer Babysan-Werbung*

Dudley und Petunia: *fallen sich mit Tränen im Augenwinkel in die Arme*

Vernon: Äh... *besinnt sich wieder auf die Frage* Und seitdem wissen wir, dass er nicht der kleine eklige Zwerg ist, für den wir ihn immer gehalten haben, sondern in Wahrheit der strahlende Held Harry Potter, den man einfach verehreren muss!

Petunia: *hat sich inzwischen wieder von ihrem Kind gelöst* An dieser Stelle möchten wir einen ganz herzlichen Dank an Albus Dumbledore ausprechen, der Harry damals vor unsere Schwelle gelegt hat! Es war das Beste, was uns je passiert ist!

Natascha: Mal was ganz Anderes: Was würdet ihr tun, wenn ihr Zauberkräfte hättet?

Vernon: Natürlich würden wir sie nutzen, um das Angebot an Harry- Fanartikeln zu erweitern!

Petunia: Man könnte die Actionfiguren animieren!

Dudley: Oder sich ein Beispiel an diesen witzige Wiesley- Freunden von Harry nehmen, und Süßigkeiten in Harry- Form entwickeln, die lustige Nebenwirkungen haben!

Dream: *murmelt* "Lustig" ist nun exakt das Wort, das ich _nicht_ dafür verwendet hätte.

Vernon: Und natürlich könnten wir die Artikel damit in solchen Massen herstellen, dass wirklich die ganze Welt mit diesen lebensnotwendigen Utensilien eingedeckt ist!

Auri: *murmelt ebenfalls* Welch hehres Ziel.

Natascha: *schnell* Okay! *in Kamera blick und strahl* Ich möchte diese einmalige Gelegenheit nutzen, um Lucius Malfoy zu grüßen! _Lucius_! Ich liebe dich! Verlass deine Frau, komm zu mir und ich mache dich zum glücklichsten Todesser der Welt!

Rachegöttinnen-Resometer: *fängt, als eine Gestalt in der Tür erscheint, wild an zu piepsen*

Gestalt: A-_ha_! Schon wieder so ein Flittchen, die sich an _meinen_ Lucius ranmachen will! *stürzt sich auf Natascha*

Natascha: *kreisch* Hilfäää! _Hilfääää_! Lucius, mein Held, komm und rette mich!

Dudley: Nur Harry ist der wahre Held! *rennt zu ihr und reißt ihr das Fähnchen aus der im Todeskampf verkrampften Hand* Deine unreinen Hände dürfen das heilige Fähnchen nicht beschmutzen, Frevlerin!

Narcissa: Dich rettet niemand, Schlammblutschlampe! Und wage es nicht, den Namen meines über alles geliebten Gatten in deinen dreckigen Muggelmund zu nehmen!!!

Auri: Wo ist schon wieder das *Piep*?

Wie aus dem Nichts: *****piep*****

Erklärende Stimme: Die Ausdrücke waren stilistisch zu wertvoll, um sie dem Publikum vorzuenthalten.

Auri: Ich liebe diese Erklärungen.

Natascha: *röchel*

Dream: *wirft Auri alles sagenden Blick zu und seufzt genervt, während sie ihre Fingernägel säubert* 29. 43.

29 und 43: *kommen mit Teletubbie- Schnabeltassen, in denen wahrscheinlich ACE- Saft ist, hereingerannt* Wir eilen zu Hilfe!

Dream: *zieht eine Augenbraue hoch* Sie haben einen grammatikalisch richtigen Satz formuliert. Na so was.

Auri: Kurios. *trinkt Wasser und schaut interessiert Narcissas Würgetechnik zu* Dream, kuck mal! Das sollten wir uns merken, wenn die Jungs mal wieder unartig sind!

Zweistimmige Stimme aus dem Off: Ey~hey!

Dream: *lässt sich kurz von ihren Fingernägeln ablenken* Allerdings. Fred, blockier nicht immer das Mikro.

Fred aus dem Off: Du kannst mir gar nichts verbieten!

Dream: Doch, abends.

Fred a.d.O. zu George a.d.O: Komm, lass uns Kaffe trinken gehen.

Mittlerweile wird Nataschas Röcheln leiser und ihr Teint blauer und nach einen erschrockenen Schrei von dem Mädchen, das neben Natascha sitzt, werden Dream und Auri gewahr, dass 29 und 43 reglos vor der Bühne stehen und 29 sogar leise "Biene Maja" summt.

Dream: *wieder gelangweilt* Du meine Fresse, nun rettet sie schon.

Nach dieser enthusiatischen Aufforderung stürmen 29 und 43 mit wildem Kapfgeheul zur Rauferei und zerren Narcissa, die wütend faucht, aus dem Studio.

Narcissa: *leiser werdend* Ich komme wieder und dann wird mein Zorn fürchterlich sein! *noch einmal kurz lauter werdend* SCHLAMMBLUTSCHLAMPE!!!

Natascha: *massiert sich den Hals und setzt an, etwas zu sagen, was von einem erneut verspäteten Piep übertönt wird (aber wahrscheinlich war es sowieso zensierwürdig)*

Auri: *mit strahlendem Lächeln, das sie sich noch aus der Stewardess-Folge aufgehoben hat* Und _schon_ ist wieder unsere Sendezeit vorbei!

Dream *auch endlich mal wieder etwas begeisterter* Bis zur nächsten Folge, bei der uns die Hausgeister von Hogwarts die Ehre geben werden. Fragen sind erwünscht!

*

@Natascha: Sorry, aber wir konnten einfach nicht widerstehen! Es ist halt immer ein gewisses Risiko dabei, wenn man uns Fragen stellt... *öchö* Deine zweite Frage mussten wir wegen dem dramaturgischen Aufbau wem anders in den Mund legen. Wir hoffen, dass du jetzt nicht _zu_ abgeschreckt bist...

Gruß, Dream und Auri

Zwei Stimmen aus dem Off: Und Fred und George!


End file.
